How to fell in love in 30 days
by Red Tulip Tribute
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen tenía la vida perfecta, el novio perfecto, las mejores amigas, hasta que un día toda su vida cambia debido a una enfermedad. Ahora Katniss tiene que encontrar un sentido a su vida y alguien la ayudara a encontrarlo.
1. Prologo: Despertando de una pesadilla

He estado aquí por mucho tiempo y todo lo que he querido hacer es huir de aquí, todo gracias a esa enfermedad, destinada a la muerte.

-¡Katniss! – escuche la voz de mi madre llamándome. –Despierta cariño– dijo tratando de despertarme. Dormida, estaba dormida.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunte aun algo confundida. Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, mis sabanas hechas un desastre y mi cabello también, luego observe a mi madre, estaba preocupada y de pronto lo recordé…

Estaba en mi curto, había tenido una pesadilla. Mire al reloj que marcaba las 3:30 am, estaba sudando y algo agitada debido a la pesadilla que había tenido. La sentía tan real, como si todo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

-Katniss tuviste una pesadilla, ¿estas bien?- mi madre me abrazo, era extraño ya que nunca había sido tan cariñosa, ni se preocupaba tanto por mi; inclusive hubo un tiempo en el que estaba en un extraño estado vegetal después de la muerte de mi padre, no comía, no dormía, lo único que hacia era estar en cama. Bueno ahora lo entiendo, después de aquella noticia nos cambio la vida a todas.

Mire mi brazo estaba rojo, algunas veces cuando dormía me hacia daño inconscientemente y mi madre siempre revisaba mis heridas que no dejaban mas que algunos moretones en ocasiones. Mi pequeña hermana entro a la habitación, aun estaba algo dormida y se sentó en la orilla de la cama bostezando. Su nombre era Prim, tenia 12 años pero era muy madura para su edad y muy inteligente, aunque ella ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que mi madre y yo le ocultamos.

-¿Mama que pasa?- pregunto algo dormida, creo que ni siquiera estaba consiente al 100 %. Mi madre me miro y tenia aquella mirada de desesperación, no sabia como explicarle a Prim aquello que estaba sucediendo, ella era muy madura pero aun así sentía que no estaba lista para saberlo.

-No es nada cariño, regresa a la cama- ella y Prim se dirigieron a la puerta, antes de salir mi madre me miro y me dijo que descansara, yo solo le asentí y salió cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 16 años. Yo era una típica adolescente que lo único que le preocupaba era la ropa de marca, coquetear y salir a divertirme, mi vida era perfecta hasta hace una semana, en una visita que le hice al doctor debido a un simple dolor, que pensé que no seria nada mas que una simple molestia, pero me equivoque, ya que me detectaron un tumor cerebral y el tumor ya era muy avanzado así que eso solo significaba una cosa, solo me quedaban menos de dos meses de vida.


	2. Capítulo 1: Más que amigos

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa y gloriosa Suzanne Collins. Mis respetos a esa hermosa señora. Y la historia si es totalmente mía.

* * *

**Capitulo I: Mas que amigos**

-¡Katniss!- escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre desde el otro lado del patio. Era Clove mi amiga que hoy usaba un vestido rojo con unas medias grises, y un par de botas a juego con su vestido y un abrigo color blanco, obviamente todo de marca.

-Hola Clove- dije cuando por fin llego a donde yo estaba.

-¡Dios! Eres rápida- dijo algo agitada ya que había recorrido todo el patio del colegio. Caminamos hacia la entrada y nos sentamos en una de las bancas que estaba frente a esta. Era un colegio de los mas reconocidos en Londres y extremadamente caro, pero claro los padres de Clove eran dueños de varias cadenas de restaurantes y yo había conseguido una beca debido a mis excelentes calificaciones.

-Te ves bien- dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo. Hoy usaba una blusa blanca con unos vaqueros ajustados, un abrigo azul, unas botas que hacían juego con este y un gorro bordado del mismo color de la blusa.

-Gracias- dije algo apenada, todo lo que ella usaba era de marca, sin embargo yo tenía que sobrevivir con lo que tenía. –Y dime… ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones en Australia?- trate de evitar el tema de la ropa ya que a veces me incomodaba.

-¡Han sido excelentes!- entramos y buscamos nuestros casilleros. Su padre se la pasaba en juntas de los restaurantes y su madre era la jefa en una editorial de revistas muy importante a nivel internacional, así que ella viajaba a todas partes y conocía a muchas personas gracias a ellos, bueno… en realidad sus padres trabajaban mientras que ella coqueteaba con extraños y vivía en las fiestas. Definitivamente ella tenía la vida que toda chica desearía. –Y me he hecho un tatuaje, mira- dijo mostrándome la parte trasera de su cuello donde se encontraba una pequeña llave dibujada.

-¡Oh! Es lindo- acomodo su cabello de nuevo y abrí mi casillero.

-¿Qué es lindo?- pregunto una voz detrás nuestro, que solo le podía pertenecer a una persona.

-¡Glimmer!- chillo Clove y la abrazo y esta correspondió a su abrazo. Glimmer era poco expresiva, solo con nosotras era así, claro además de cuando estaba ebria. Debo de decir que le debo mi vida, ya que ella nos ha visto a Prim y a mí como hermanas y sus padres siempre se han asegurado de que tengamos todo lo necesario.

-Te extrañe mucho- Clove la estrujó con mucha fuerza según note le expresión de Glimmer y trato de zafarse de su agarre.

-Yo también- dijo por fin alejándose de ella. –Hola Kat.

-Hola Glimm- dije abrazándola y notando como su expresión de fastidio que tenia por Clove cambiaba a una pequeña sonrisa -¡Dios mio eres rubia!- exclame impresionada, la ultima vez que la vi era castaña y eso fue hace menos de una semana.

-Si, pues decidí que era hora de un cambio y dije Glimmer, ¿Por qué no rubia? Y aquí estoy- dijo riéndose. –Hay algo diferente en ti, ¿te hiciste algo?- pregunto mirándome de reojo. Yo también sentía algo diferente en mi, pero no sabia que era, bueno quizás los nervios del primer día.

-No, nada. La misma Katniss- cerré mi casillero y caminamos a nuestras clases.

-¿Y que hay de ti? Algo interesante en estas vacaciones, algún pretendiente quizás- Clove siempre bromeaba con eso ya que sabia que me molestaba. No hablo mucho con chicos y cuando lo hago me pongo realmente nerviosa, no soy como Glimmer o Clove que saben coquetear y tienen a cualquiera a sus pies.

-Muy graciosa y ayude a Prim en algunas cosas, por cierto les manda saludar.

-Que linda, dile que nosotras también le mandamos saludos- dijo Clove sonriendo. A veces me preguntaba como es que tenía un par de amigas tan extrañas; una era excesivamente expresiva y la otra en cambio era muy cerrada.

-Hablando de hermanos, ¿adivinen quien no paro de preguntar por Katniss estas vacaciones?- canturreo Glimmer.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Cato?- pregunto muy sorprendida Clove. Ellas sabían que tenia un enamoramiento, si se puede llamar así, por el hermano de mi amiga y por alguna extraña razón el también sentía algo por mi, según lo que me contaba Glimmer.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- pregunto sarcásticamente mi amiga ahora rubia. Ambas me miraron y sentí como mis mejillas ardían. –¡Vamos Kat! ¿Hasta cuando aceptaras tus sentimientos por el? Podrías ser mi cuñada.

-Prácticamente somos como hermanas- respondí algo irritada, me molestaba que hicieran comentarios como estos.

-¡Pero mira quien viene ahí!- Clove miraba sobre mi hombro y después le dio un pequeño empujón a Glimmer y le sonrió maliciosamente. –Hola Cato, justo hablábamos de ti.

La sola mención de su nombre me hacia estremecer, es decir, lo conozco desde pequeños y antes solo lo veía como un hermano, pero desde hace unos meses comencé a sentir algo extraño por el, no era amor, es decir lo quiero, un poco mas que como amigo, pero no es 100% amor.

-Hola Clove, Katniss- dijo y una sonrisa arrogante asomo sus labios, cosa que me hizo enrojecer aun mas.

-Hola Cato- dijo Clove tomándolo del hombro y encimándosele. –Justamente Katniss nos estaba diciendo cuanto te ha extrañado estas vacaciones, y que ya estaba ansiosa por verte- esto me dejo sin palabras, definitivamente tenia que buscar nuevas amigas.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto incrédulo quitándose a Clove de encima y acercándose a mi. –Yo también te extrañe Katniss- dijo mirándome a los ojos y por instinto esquive su mirada. -¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- pregunto cambiando de tema y nunca había estado tan agradecida.

-Bien, ayude a Prim con algunas tareas y cosas por el estilo, fueron realmente divertidas- dije alejándome un poco de él, cosa que mi amiga Clove desaprobó con la mirada.

-Hubieran sido más divertidas si hubieras estado conmigo- dijo tomándome desprevenida y dejando un beso en mi mejilla. –Te veré en Historia- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con una arrogante sonrisa y se marcho.

-Lo traes loco Katniss- dijo Glimmer totalmente emocionada.

Aun no reaccionaba, sentía que esto estaba mal, no podía salir con el hermano de mi mejor amiga; además sentía que estaba engañando a alguien, cosa extraña ya que yo nunca había salido con alguien. Estaba algo confundida. El timbre sonó y mis amigas partieron a sus clases mientras yo entraba al aula de Química I. Nunca me había gustado esta materia, así que me senté en la parte de atrás junto a una chica pelirroja a la que llamaban comadreja, era tímida y no hablaba mucho, así que decidí sentarme con ella.

La profesora entro y comenzó a dictar algunas cosas, pero sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza, creo que fue por que últimamente me he estado durmiendo a tardes horas de la noche y no he descansado bien.

El día pasó algo lento en la clase de Química, Álgebra, Anatomía y ahora me dirija a mi clase de historia. Tome un lugar al frente de la clase, ya que esta clase me gustaba. Cato entro y al verme tomo el asiento junto a mí.

-Hola hermosa- sonrió, y saco un caramelo de su bolsillo y lo deposito en su boca que desprendió un olor a menta, lo cual me recordó a cuando Prim y yo solíamos tomar el té.

-Hola- dije sonrojándome y el sonrió.

El profesor entro y nos pidió que abriéramos nuestro libro y leyéramos la introducción de este para hacer un resumen, así que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar durante toda la clase, pero aun así pude sentir su mirada en mí.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron, inclusive el profesor, pero yo espere por que tenia que recoger algunas cosas y organizar algunos apuntes. Cato espero en la puerta y justo cuando me puse de pie aprecio a mi lado y sentí como su mano me tomaba por la cintura y me atraía hacia él.

-Dime algo…

-Algo- rió, pero al ver mi mirada seria la sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Qué somos?- pregunte y el me miro confundido. ¿A caso el solo bromeaba conmigo?

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?- dijo y comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla.

-¡Detente!- dije separándome de él. Sabia que esto no estaba bien, pero no sabia por que, es decir, lo quiero… ¿no?

Me miro confundido, pero mi mirada era firme y entendió que si me quería esto tendría que ser algo serio.

-Katniss… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto directamente y me quede helada.

* * *

Hola gente hermosa, pues hoy tuve inspiración y pues aquí el primer capitulo de esta intensa historia.

Si, se que se están preguntando ¿Qué no se supone que esto es una historia de Katniss y Peeta? Si, si lo es, pero no les quiero dar pistas de que pasara entre estos dos hasta después de unos capítulos, ok? Así que aproximadamente serán como unos capítulos mas de estos dos, pero les juro que al final Peeta y Katniss estarán juntos… o no? Bueno tendrán que esperar.

Otra cosa Katniss vive en Londres (por ahora) y esto es antes del prologo, el prologo es como después de un tiempo. Con el tiempo esto tendrá sentido créanme.

Y pues a la linda y hermosa anairamellark18 te prometo que no te defraudare y que te encantara esta historia. Palabra de niña exploradora! :D (ok no… ni siquiera soy niña exploradora) pero enserio te prometo que será interesante.

Pues dejen sus riviews con quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, también acepto claves de cuentas ;D (es broma)

Gracias por sus follows y fav. Las amo encerio! :D

RIVIEWS! Si?:3

**Besos y tulipanes**

Red Tulip Tribute


	3. Capítulo 2: Nada que perder

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa y gloriosa Suzanne Collins. Mis respetos a esa hermosa señora. Y la historia si es totalmente mía.

* * *

**Nothing to lose**

-Katniss… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto directamente y me quede helada.

No sabia que responder, es decir si lo quería, pero… estaba algo confundida. Nunca había tenido una relación y nunca me pude imaginar que la primera seria con Cato ya que siempre lo vi como un hermano, pero creo que ya era tiempo de pasar a otro nivel.

-Yo…- mi voz sonaba como un susurro, no encontraba mi voz. –Si.

El solo sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, no sabia como reaccionar, la verdad es que no me sentía muy cómoda con ello. Tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia la cafetería. Enseguida vimos a Clove y Glimmer sentadas en una mesa y nos sentamos junto a ellas.

-Vaya hasta que aparecen!- exclama Clove. –Aunque por lo visto estaban algo ocupados- dice señalando con la mirada a nuestras manos aun juntas, yo solo me sonroje y mire la mesa.

-Iré por jugo, ¿Quieres algo?- pregunto y negué aun con la mirada fija en la mesa, Glimmer le pidió una botella de agua.

-¿Y bien…?- pregunto intrigada Glimmer.

-Me pregunto que… siqueriasalirconel- dije rápidamente ya que me ponía nerviosa hablar de este tema.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Clove con cara confundida, a veces era muy hueca.

-Me… pidió que saliéramos…- dije al fin mirándolas.

-Y… tu respondiste…- dijo Glimmer esperando mi respuesta.

-Que si…- dije sonrojándome.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que algún día estarían juntos!- chillo Clove con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Shh… Clove- dije al sentir como varias miradas se dirigían hacia mí con algunos susurros.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo saldrán?- pregunto Glimmer como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-No lo se, olvidamos ese detalle- dije sacando mi manzana.

-Ah pero que listos son- dijo Glimmer y hubo un silencio al notar que Cato se dirigía hacia nosotras.

Hubo un silencio muy profundo y algo incomodo mientras comíamos, pero aun asi podía sentir la mirada de Cato en mi. De pronto mi dolor de cabeza regreso y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Cato lo sintió y me sujeto y me pregunto si me sentía bien, asentí, pero el insistió en que tenia que ir a la enfermería y se ofreció a llevarme. Camine sujetada de su mano por el temor de caer, me sentía realmente enferma.

Llegamos a la enfermería y la enfermera me dijo que me sentara en la camilla mientras ella traía una medicina para el mareo, Cato se quedo a mi lado esperando conmigo.

-Katniss, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero ¿quisieras salir mañana conmigo? Después de clases claro y solo seria un par de horas, pero te juro que no te distraeré de tu rutina.- solo escuche un largo parloteo de Cato a cerca de que solo iríamos a dar un paseo, la verdad no le puse mucha atención ya que aun no me sentía muy bien.

Cuando la enfermera regreso con la medicina me miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma, no sabia por que su reacción, Cato había estado conmigo como si nada. Abrió un botiquín que se encontraba cerca de la camilla y saco un termómetro y me lo coloco; espero 5 minutos y después lo observo nuevamente.

-Cariño lo mejor será que regreses a casa, tienes algo de fiebre, quizás pescaste un resfriado- dijo la enfermera mirándome seriamente.

Dijo que utilizara el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio, mientras ella avisaría al director de mi enfermedad. Trate de ponerme de pie, pero me sentía débil, así que Cato se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa ya que sabia que mi madre estaría trabajando.

Cato tuvo que llevarme en brazos ya que estaba demasiado débil para caminar. Me llevo al estacionamiento diciéndome que todo estaría bien y me llevo a casa, me pregunto que si estaría bien por un rato sola yo asentí y el se marcho.

Entre a mi habitación y me puse una pijama, puse mi iPod en el estéreo y la canción de Fireflies de Owl City apareció, me pareció que a veces mi vida era así, después de un rato me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté escuche ruido, así que decidí salir y ver que sucedía, encontré a Prim en la cocina cocinando, cuando me vio me sonrió y corrió a darme un abrazo.

-Katniss que bien que despiertas- dijo mi hermana.

-Si patito, me sentía algo mareada, ¿pero quien te trajo?- estaba casi segura que Cato la había traído de regreso.

-Mama, fue por mi y te trajo algunas medicinas, dijo que esta tarde haría una cita con el doctor para confirmar que estas bien- regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda patito?- pregunte acercándome y viendo que solo cocinaba unos fideos.

-No, nada de ayuda, hoy seré tu enfermera, así que regresa a la cama señorita- dijo empujándome hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Como usted diga enfermera- no quería dejarla sola, así que me fui a la sala a ver televisión, después de un rato regreso con dos platos de fideos y se sentó junto a mi para comer.

A Prim le encantaba comer conmigo ya que normalmente mama no estaba y siempre estábamos solas, nos hacíamos compañía y después le ayudaba con su tarea. Mientras comíamos la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y mama traía algunas bolsas con comida.

-Hola mama- saludo Prim desde donde estábamos.

-Hola cariño- se acercó a nosotras y me toco la frente. -¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- no me agradaba que me dijera así, antes no se preocupaba por nosotras y ahora había un repentino cambio.

-Creo que mejor- dije cortante y continúe comiendo mis fideos.

-Esta tarde iremos al doctor a que te revise- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a acomodar lo que compro.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto Prim emocionada.

-Claro- respondió mamá. Entre a la cocina y deje mi tazón y me dirigí a mi cuarto, encendí mi laptop y encontré a Glimmer en skype.

-Hola Kat, ¿Cómo sigues cuñadita?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola Glimm, mejor mama me llevara al doctor y no me llames así, sabes que lo odio- dije molesta.

-Vamos Kat, ya eres su novia oficial, lo ha puesto en Facebook- dijo y rápidamente entre a Facebook y mire su perfil, efectivamente decía En una relación con Katniss Everdeen. -¿A que es lindo no?- dijo chillando de felicidad.

-Si- dije sonrojándome un poco.

-Espera… quiere hablar contigo- dijo quitándose de la cámara.

-Espera Glimmer, no…

-Hola hermosa- apareció en la pantalla de mi computadora.

-Hola- dije algo sonrojada, mi aspecto debía ser horrible, recién despierta y en pijama.

-¿Cómo sigues amor?- pregunto preocupado.

-Mejor, mi madre me llevara al doctor para asegurarse que todo este bien- dije sonriendo.

-Entonces creo que no podre pasar por tu casa esta tarde- dijo con un puchero.

-Lo siento, te parece cuando llegue te llame para que vengas un rato, no creo que nos tomo mucho tiempo- su puchero cambio a una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dijo. Hablamos de un par de cosas mas y después mi madre me llamo y tuvimos que cortar.

No me arregle de lo mejor de hecho me puse lo primero que encontré y nos dirigimos al doctor.

Entramos al consultorio del Dr. Aurelius, una vez mi madre trabajo para el y desde entonces se volvió un gran amigo de la familia. Esperamos en la sala de estar mientras mi madre charlaba con la secretaria. Después de un rato llego mi turno, Prim tuvo que esperar afuera y mi madre entro conmigo. Mi madre y el doctor se saludaron y después me dijo que me sentara.

-Hola Katniss- dijo el.

-Hola- respondí.

-¿Así que tuviste un dolor de cabeza y un mareo?- yo solo asentí.

-Muy bien- dijo y después me dijo que hiciera algunas cosas que necesitaba analizar, después me paso a unos rayos x.

-Sus resultados estarán en una hora aproximadamente, si gustan esperar- dijo indicándonos la sala de estar, mi madre asintió y dijo que iríamos a tomar aire fresco.

Salimos del consultorio a una pequeña plaza que estaba enfrente y caminamos un poco, después de un rato decidimos regresar al consultorio. Cuando el doctor nos paso se veía con una cara alarmante.

-¿Sucede algo doctor?- pregunto mi madre.

El doctor reviso los análisis de nuevo verificando que estuvieran correctos, como si supiera que algo estaba mal.

-Primero quiero que tomen esto con calma, sé que es difícil pero hay que aceptarlo- dijo mirándonos seriamente, mi madre asintió con la cabeza, yo no sabia como reaccionar.

-Ire directo al punto, Katniss padece un crecimiento de células anormales en el cerebro, y al parecer esta algo avanzado piensa bien, actúa bien, pero al paso del tiempo esto comenzara a afectarle- dijo el doctor mirando a mi madre seriamente,

-Eso que quiere decir?- pregunte mirando al doctor preocupada, mi madre se quedo inmóvil en la silla.

-Katniss solo te queda un mes y medio de vida…

* * *

Hola gente hermosa! Siento haber estado ausente durante este tiempo pero estaba en exámenes finales como todo el mundo y pues ustedes entienden, pero las vacaciones llegaron y actualizaré mas seguido!

Pues la cosa ya va teniendo sentido, o eso creo. No creo que la historia sea muy larga, lo siento :( pero es mi primera historia así que no quiero hacerla muy larga.

Gracias a la linda anairamellark18 por tus review, eres la mejor ;)

Y gracias a las nuevas followers y fav. Las amo actualizaré pronto lo prometo!

Pan quemado, besos y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute!


	4. Capítulo 3: It's like a Dark Paradise

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa y gloriosa Suzanne Collins. Mis respetos a esa hermosa señora. Y la historia si es totalmente mía.

* * *

**It's like a Dark Paradise**

Me quede helada, no sabia como reaccionar. ¡Un mes y medio de vida! Mire a mi madre, mi madre estaba llorando, no sabia como reaccionar, me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo que todo estaría bien, el doctor también dijo que podría salvarme, pero que necesitaba un tratamiento y aquí en Europa eran muy caros y como no teníamos los recursos suficientes no sería posible.

Salimos del consultorio sin decirle ni una palabra a Prim ya que no queríamos preocuparla y además era tan solo una niña.

-¿Y qué te dijo el doctor Katniss?- pregunto mientras subíamos al auto.

-Es solo migraña- dije con una sonrisa falsa mi madre me miro aun preocupada, no sabía cómo decírselo a Prim y no creo que lo hiciera pronto.

En el regreso a casa nadie dijo ni una palabra y cuando llegamos a casa mi madre se dirigió a la cocina a hacer la cena y Prim se presentó como voluntaria para ayudarla.

Subí a mi habitación y encendí mi reproductor de música que aún seguía en las bocinas y la canción de My Immortal sonó, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

Después de un par de horas escuche una voz hablándome, desperté y era mi madre avisándome que Cato quería verme, le pregunte si ya le había mencionado algo y ella respondió que no, le pedí que no le dijera nada aun, mi madre solo asintió y salió, después de unos minutos el entro y se acercó a mí con un ramo de rosas blancas; yo las odio, me beso la frente y se sentó junto a mí.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola- dije con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sigues hermosa?- me sentía extraña cada vez que me hacía un alago o que me decía hermosa.

-Bien- mentí, sabía que estaba mal pero no quería confesarle la verdad, no aun.

-Te traje estas flores- dijo y me las tendió con la mano, yo las acepte y las puse cuidadosamente en la mesa de noche- espero que sigas mejor.

-Gracias- dije y se acercó a besarme, creo que fue el primer beso que habíamos tenido, ya que en realidad no nos habíamos besado solo un pequeño besito. Me sentía incomoda al besarlo, ya que no estaba siendo sincera con él. Lo empuje un poco y el entendió el mensaje.

-Debes estar cansada, descansa- me dijo besando nuevamente mi frente. –Te veré mañana- dijo y salió de mi habitación.

Esa noche no salí de mi habitación, ni siquiera quise cenar, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento y mi madre entendió la razón así que no quiso discutir y después de un rato volví a caer rendida.

…

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto me encontré más callada de lo usual, es decir, ¿para qué vivir si sabes que tan solo te queda un mes de vida? No encontraba respuesta alguna.

-¿Kat, te sientes bien?- pregunto Clove tocando mi frente, me veía más pálida de lo normal, es decir además de la enfermedad que tengo también era por el gran susto que tenía.

-No, la verdad es que no, creo que hablare a casa para que me recojan- dije tomando mis cosas.

-Yo te podría llevar- Cato se ofreció.

-Gracias, pero prefiero que mama lo haga, gracias- dije y salí de la cafetería.

Camine deprisa por los pasillos, ni siquiera avise al director y salí de la institución sin permiso alguno, la verdad es que no quería hablar con nadie por ahora, porque sabía que si se enteraban todos se pondrían tristes.

Camine a una plaza antes de llegar a casa, le llame a mama a su celular para que no se preocupara y supiera que estaba bien. Me senté y observe como algunas locas parejas enamoradas que se saltaban clases solo para verse se sentaban y se besaban, y lo que más temía era que yo nunca lo podría hacer de nuevo, tenía que terminar con Cato si no quería que el sufriera.

De regreso a casa encontré algunas cosas sobre la mesa, mire al reloj y me di cuenta que quizás mama debería estar recogiendo a Prim, así que no me preocupe, subí a mi habitación, me puse cómoda y me quede dormida.

-¡Katniss no seas floja!- grito Prim desde la entrada de mi habitación, fue algo inesperado.

-Primrose deja dormir a tu hermana- dijo mi madre a su lado.

-No… está bien, ya estoy despierta- dije levantándome de mi cama. -¿Qué comeremos hoy?- pregunte rápidamente antes de que Prim formulara alguna pregunta.

-Tu comida favorita, estofado de cordero- dijo mi hermana sonriente.

-Pues vayamos ya a comer- dije y salimos de la habitación, aun no sabía cómo decirle a Prim lo que sucedía, no sería fácil, pero algún día tendría que saberlo.

Comimos en silencio y disfrutábamos del sabor de aquel estofado. Rara vez mama hacia este platillo, solo cuando celebrábamos algo especial como mi cumpleaños, pero debido a la noticia me supongo que mama me quería hacer sentir mejor.

Al terminar lave los platos y mi madre mando a Prim a hacer su tarea y se acercó a mi ayudando a secarlos, la mire y me dio una triste sonrisa, se lo que venía no sería fácil, pero esta vez la quería.

-Katniss… He estado hablando con algunos doctores a cerca de… nuestra situación- dijo mirándome seriamente, hizo una pausa mientras ponía a calentar un poco de agua para hacer té. –Han dicho que lo más recomendable es ir a un lugar en América, donde posiblemente ahí podrían ayudarnos y quizás que te recuperes de tu problema. Algunos doctores dicen que aún hay esperanza.- dijo mirándome de nuevo buscando alguna expresión. –Así que… que te parece si nos mudamos a alguna ciudad de América…- sugirió tratando de no sonar tan directa.

-Si- conteste rápidamente interrumpiendo su sugerencia.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, sé que aquí solo sufriré- dije poniéndome de pie. –Ya no quiero estar aquí.

Rompí en llanto y corrí a los brazos de mi madre, nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez no pude resistirlo, tenía tanto miedo, no quería morir tan joven.

-Katniss, cariño- dijo llorando junto a mí. –No te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y sonriéndome.

Pasamos un rato más así y después tome un té para dormir y dormí toda la tarde, cosa que nunca hacía, pero últimamente tenía que hacerlo, solo así calmaba mis dolores de cabeza y me alejaba de la realidad.

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, mi madre me llevo al hospital a sacarme algunos análisis, prácticamente todo el día estuve en el hospital, después de recoger a Prim decidimos salir a comer a algún lugar y después regresamos a casa.

Escuche a mi madre hablando por teléfono, no puse mucha atención a la conversación ya que estaba leyendo, después sonó el timbre y Prim atendió la puerta.

-Katniss, te buscan…- dijo acercándose a la sala y tras ella se encontraba Cato con un ramo de flores.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola- me acerque a el y beso mi mejilla, su tacto era tan doloroso como un veneno que recorría mi piel, era doloroso que me amara tanto y que lo nuestro no funcionaria.

-Me preocupe al ver que no asististe hoy al instituto y decidí venir a verte- dijo entregándome las flores.

-Gracias, no debiste, ¿te parece si subimos a mi habitación?- pregunte inexpresiva, el solo asintió y me siguió, cuando entramos a mi habitación trato de besarme pero lo impedí.

-Necesitamos hablar- le dije sentándome en la orilla de mi cama, la verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa, pero si de verdad lo quería lo tenía que dejar ir… -Creo que… debemos terminar- dije lentamente, el me miro sorprendido y se acercó a mí.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- pregunto arrodillándose ante mí. –Perdonadme, yo no quise nunca lastimarte, yo solo…- no lo deje terminar esto era muy humillante, tanto para el como para mí.

-No, es decir, fuiste muy lindo y de verdad te quiero pero… esto no va a funcionar Cato, ¿lo entiendes? Yo… creí estar enamorada, pero me equivoque, solo sentía lastima…- camine hacia el otro extremo de la cama, intentando no mirarlo, estaba siendo muy cruel con el pero solo así podría no herirlo tanto.

No dijo nada, solo salió de mi habitación, no pude resistirlo y me eche a llorar, me dolía más a mí que a él, pero así tenía que ser, nunca lo volvería a ver. Entonces prometí algo que nunca creí que lo haría, prometí que nunca volvería a amar a alguien, no sería tan difícil, ya que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida, pero hasta entonces olvidaría como amar.

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Feliz navidad, año nuevo y lo que le sigue. Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, es que es una larga historia… Bueno se las contare…

Tuve como un mes de vacaciones, la primera semana después de finales descanse feliz de la vida y eso significa 0% de inspiración, la semana siguiente me obligaron a visitar a mi abuela y no había internet, así que decidí dejar a mi bebe a salvo en casa y pues pasaron 2 semanas y regrese a la escuela y cosillas así. ¡Pero por fin aquí esta! Lo siento muchísimo enserio.

Bueno gracias a la hermosísima anairamellark18 gracias preciosa tus reviews me hacen el día :), enserio muchísimas gracias me inspiras a seguir. También gracias a sus follows y fav. Las amo no sean tímidas y dejen un review y me harían la persona más feliz del mundo!

Prometo actualizar pronto, aunque mi office de prueba ya va a caducar el 19 -.- pero me las arreglare para publicar, lo prometo :)

¿Ya vieron la cover que le hice? ¿Les gusto, la odian, la aman, me contratarían como diseñadora gráfica? Dejen su review con la respuesta o envíenme un PM :)

¿Review? ¡PORFAVOR O KATNISS MORIRA ANTES DE TIEMPO!

Es broma pero enserio quiero Reviews :'( Las amo

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes

Red Tulip Tribute


	5. Nota

Hola *se esconde debajo de una mesa*

Lamento no haber publicado nada hasta ahora, es que enserio no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir. Tengo un par de capítulos pero aun tengo que hacerles algunas modificaciones y pequeños detalles.

También hay un concurso que se hace cada año para una beca en una escuela de artes y de verdad la quiero así que estoy algo ocupada traduciéndola al ingles y cosas así.

Yo se que me quieren matar y lo entiendo (de hecho yo también lo haría) pero les prometo que publicaré lo mas pronto que pueda lo juro pero no me odien! Yo las amo!

Discúlpenme enserio! Publicaré pronto lo prometo!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute


	6. Capítulo 4: I Watched it Begin Again

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa y gloriosa Suzanne Collins. Mis respetos a esa hermosa señora. Y la historia si es totalmente mía.

* * *

Los siguientes días estuve como en un estado vegetal, no hacia mucho mas que empacar y dormir, un par de veces leía algún libro pero no ayudaba mucho en realidad. Mi madre ya había hablado con el director sobre dejar la escuela, no menciono nada sobre mi enfermedad. Glimmer y Cato habían dejado de hablarme por completo, la ultima vez que los vi fue cuando regrese al colegio por algunas cosas que deje ahí. Me miraron y siguieron caminando.

Clove se acerco a darme un abrazo y despedirse de mi, prometí que seguiría en contacto con ella y ella dijo que quizás me visitaría pronto.

Cuando llego el día de partir desperté muy temprano, mis ojos no sentían la necesidad de dormir, no mas, hoy era el primer día de otra vida, de otra yo.

Tome una ducha por ultima vez en mi baño, sentí la espuma por mi piel, el aroma a fresas de mi shampoo invadía mi nariz, era un aroma dulce pero no empalagoso.

Cuando termine baje con mis maletas y me di cuenta que mi madre y Prim ya estaban haciendo el desayuno. Prim se veía feliz, pero sabia que por dentro tenia miedo al igual que yo, ni siquiera sabíamos a donde habíamos, mi madre dijo que seria una sorpresa pero que amaría el lugar.

-¡Katniss!- sonrió mi hermana mientras ponía los platos en la mesa. Nunca había pensado que quizás seria una de las ultimas sonrisas que vería, las ultimas sonrisas de sinceridad.

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo. Me acerque a ayudar a servir, pero mi madre se negó a que lo hiciera y me pidió que me sentara junto a Prim.

Mi madre se sirvió una taza de café, mientras que Prim y yo tomamos una taza de te de manzanilla, extrañaría el té de aquí, era tan único y delicioso.

Mi madre sirvió el desayuno y se sentó junto a nosotras. Mire a mi plato y me di cuenta que había hecho el típico desayuno ingles huevos fritos, tocino, unas rodajas de tomate, una salchicha, champiñones y tostadas. Quizás esta seria la ultima vez que comería esto, en mi país natal.

Comimos en silencio, nadie comento nada de a donde iríamos; creo que Prim y yo confiamos lo suficientemente bien en mi madre para que no nos dijera a donde iríamos.

Cuando terminamos me ofrecí a lavar los platos que era lo ultimo que faltaba de empaquetar, mi madre fue a darse una ducha antes de partir, Prim fue y busco las cosas de Buttercup y las metió a una pequeña maleta. Todo estaba listo para partir, subí las escaleras pero en ese instante sonó el timbre, Prim estaba ocupada con la jaula donde metería a Buttercup así que decidí abrir yo.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a la persona que menos imaginaba que pudiese estar ahí.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte en un tono seco y cortante, sinceramente no quería saber nada de aquella persona que se encontraba delante de mi puerta.

-Katniss, ¿tienes tiempo? Necesitamos hablar- dijo Cato con una mirada tierna y preocupadora.

-La verdad no, no tengo tiempo- dije intentando cerrar la puerta pero el me detuvo.

-Por favor- dijo con una mirada suplicante.

-Lo siento, pero lo nuestro fue pasado Cato, ya nunca volverá... como yo tampoco lo haré. Ahora si me permites mi vuelo sale hoy y tengo aun cosas que hacer.- dije y cerré la puerta. -Adiós Cato...- susurre y camine hacia la sala donde estaba Prim.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto mientras guardaba algunas cosas.

-Uno de esos vendedores- dije mientras tomaba un libro que estaba cerca.

-Oh...- dijo extrañada, sabia que no me había creído pero ahora no tenia ganas de hablar de ello.

Subí a mi habitación por las ultimas cosas que me quedaban y baje con ellas; encontré a mi madre y a Prim listas para partir.

-Es hora- dijo mi madre mirándome, solo asentí y ayude a llevar las cosas al camión de mudanza.

Cuando terminamos de acomodar todo, mi madre hablo con algunos vecinos y agradeció su amabilidad y hospitalidad. Después de ello tomamos un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, aun no sabíamos a don de nos dirijamos pero era algo emocionante.

Al llegar ahí mi madre nos dijo que la esperáramos mientras ella revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. Mientras saque mi libro y empece a leer y Prim solo observo a las personas que pasaban por ahí, ella nunca había estado en el aeropuerto. Estuvimos en un silencio profundo hasta que Prim decidió romperlo.

-Katniss...- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Dime Prim- dije aun con mis ojos en el libro.

-Tengo miedo- dijo con un suspiro.

Quite mi vista del libro y lo cerré, mire hacia su dirección y observe que su mirada era algo confusa y temerosa. Prim ni siquiera sabia la verdadera razón por la que nos mudábamos, no sabia a donde habíamos, no sabia de mi enfermedad y aun así lo había tomado todo con calma, era normal que estuviera temerosa en estos momentos.

-Ven aquí pequeño patito- dije mientras la abrazaba. -No te preocupes estaremos bien, es solo que mama quiere comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, donde abra cosas mejores- dije mientras la estrechaba mas hacia mi.

-Lo se- dijo sujetándose fuertemente de mi.

Esperamos un par de minutos mas cuando mi madre regreso y dijo que nuestro avión partía a las 15:45 aun faltaba mas de una hora ya que eran las 13:58, pero en este lugar tan grande había tantas cosas que hacer.

Hicimos todo lo que en un aeropuerto se hace, registraron nuestras maletas, nos registraron a nosotras, inclusive a Buttercup. Después de toda una rutina nos pasaron una sala que estaba justo enfrente de donde nuestro avión estaba, tan solo teníamos que esperar unos minutos mas para pasar a nuestros lugares. Mi madre aun no decía nuestro destino y fue demasiado extraño que el vuelo solo dijera USA, de todas maneras no importo solo esperamos.

Cuando entramos al avión mi madre se sentó junto a Prim y le dijo que todo estaría bien, yo me senté al otro extremo de ellas teniendo otro asiento a mi lado para mi sola, saque mi libro y proseguí con mi lectura, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventanilla, me encantaba ver como las nubes estaban debajo de mi. Un par de veces la aeromusa se acerco a mi preguntándome si necesitaba algo, la primera vez le dije que todo estaba en orden, la segunda le pedí un jugo de mango que suertudamente tenían. Pasadas unas horas me quede dormida.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño parecía mi antigua vida, excepto que esta vez la que sufría era Prim debido a una fuerte lesión que había sufrido, yo quería ayudarla pero no podía. Escuchaba como gritaba mi nombre, yo intentaba ayudarla pero no podía, quería pero algo me tenia atrapada, no podía salir de ahí.

Desperté y mire como todos estaban tranquilos, como si nada pasara y ahi me di cuenta que fue un sueño, por suerte no grite o hice algo que llamara demasiado la atención.

-Mama- escuche a Prim decir. -¿Si?- pregunto mi madre. -¿Ya casi llegamos?- pregunto mientras buscaba algo en una pequeña maleta que tenia con ella. -Si, quizás 30 minutos mas- dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Prim.

Me pregunte si aquella sonrisa seguiría siendo la misma cuando yo no estuviera. Me perdería gran parte de la vida de Prim, como su primer novio, su graduación de secundara e inclusive si seria madre.

Saque un pequeño cuaderno y comencé a escribir mi "testamento" que en realidad no tenia mucho que dejar, solo algunas cosas a Prim y cierto dinero que tenia guardado para emergencias, que quizás podrían ayudar a Prim para la universidad, no era mucho pero algo en lo que pudiera ayudar seria bueno.

Cuando me di cuenta nos estaban pidiendo que bajáramos. Bajamos con cuidado, Prim estaba fascinada con aquel viaje.

Nuestro destino era Chicago, nunca pensé en mudarme a una ciudad así, pero cualquier lugar era bueno para mis últimos días de vida.

-Mama, ¿viviremos en Chicago?- Prim leyó mi mente y pregunto antes de que mi boca se abriera.

-No cariño solo venimos a tomar nuestro siguiente vuelo- dijo y se acerco por nuestras maletas.

Después de tomar todas nuestras pertenencias recorrimos el lugar hasta llegar a nuestro siguiente puente que era Chicago- Raleigh. No sabia donde era aquel lugar, pero sonaba interesante, nunca habia escuchado hablar de ella y era algo curioso, yo siempre había soñado con vivir en América, pero nunca había pensado en serio mudarme a USA.

Antes de entrar a la sala de espera decidimos comer algo. Buscamos un lugar cerca donde pudiéramos comer. Como aquí todo se manejaba en dolares no tuvimos problemas en pagar la comida. Nos acercamos a un McDonald s que estaba ahí cerca y decidimos pedir lo de siempre.

Cuando terminamos de comer ingresamos a la sala de espera del avión, claro no sin antes pasar por el ritual de entrada y escaneo total.

Después de un tiempo nos pasaron al avión, mi madre y Prim volvieron a sentarse juntas y esta vez si tuve que compartir asiento con alguien. Era un chico de probablemente 19 años que estaba cómodamente escuchando música con los ojos cerrados.

-Um... disculpa- dije tocando su hombro, esto hizo que abriera uno de sus ojos y se quito un audífono de la oreja. -Tengo la ventanilla- dije muy apenada.

-Claro pasa preciosa- dijo y yo intente pasar entre sus piernas sin tropezarme, creo que seria un viaje incomodo, nunca me había gustado charlar con desconocidos y menos si ni siquiera eran del mismo país de origen que el mio.

Saque mi Ipod del bolsillo de mi sudadera y reproduje canciones al azar, la primera que encontró fue una canción llamada _It's time _de Imagine Dragons y me entro una nostalgia ya que me recordó a mi vida anterior como un día dije que nunca quería dejar mi ciudad natal, claro que eso fue cuando era niña y no tenia ni idea de lo que decía. Había escuchado muchas personas que eran extranjeras que era su sueño vivir en Londres, pero yo siempre había preferido un pueblo pequeño donde nadie supiera quien era.

Cuando el avión despego saque mi libro nuevamente para proseguir con aquella lectura interminable, me encantaba leer, pero a veces me desesperaba por no terminar en cierto tiempo aquel libro. Estaba tan concentrada en mi lectura que no me di cuenta cuando el chico de mi lado me miraba fijamente y al libro.

-¿Como matar a un ruiseñor?- pregunto extrañado.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- dije con el ceño fruncido, el soltó una carcajada que por un instante me molesto, pero después me controle.

-No... es solo que... me recordó a mi hermano- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Que tiene que ver este libro con tu hermano?- pregunte extrañada.

-Es solo que hace un par de años busco como loco ese libro- dijo tocando la portada con su dedo indice.

-¡Oh!- dije en un gesto casi inexistente.

-Soy Rye- dijo estirando su mano.

-Katniss- dije tomando su mano.

-¿Y que harás en Raleigh?- pregunto mientras yo guardaba mi libro en mi bolso.

-Es una larga historia... Pero digamos que no estaré mucho tiempo- dije mirando por la ventanilla, el comprendió que no quería hablar sobre ello y cambio de tema.

Pasamos la mayoría del viaje charlando sobre bandas y algunas series, nunca había hablado con un extraño tan... relajada.

Después de que el avión aterrizo bajamos y nos despedimos, el se dirijio hacia la salida y nosotras esperamos en la entrada principal, no sabia que hacíamos ahí pero creo que esperábamos a alguien.

-¡No puede ser!- grito una mujer, era joven, casi de la misma edad de mi madre. Se veía muy bien arreglada y algo extravagante. -¡Es increíble que estén aquí!- dijo y abrazo a mi madre, había un chico atrás de ella. Era alto y de tez clara con cabello cobrizo y ojos de un tono similar a los míos.

-Lo se es bueno verte- dijo mi madre devolviendo el abrazo. -Niñas, ¿recuerdan que les he hablado de mi hermana?- dijo mientras se colocaba junto a ella, su expresión era alegre.

-Si...- contestamos Prim y yo al mismo tiempo, no teníamos ni idea de quien era, pero teníamos que ser educadas.

-Bueno ella es mi hermana Effie y estaremos viviendo con ella- dijo mientras nuestra "tía" nos abrazaba y nos estrechaba las mejillas.

-Katniss estas enorme- dijo mirándome fijamente. -Y mira a Prim, yo esperaba ver a una niña pero mírate ya casi eres una señorita- dijo estrechando fuertemente a Prim.

-Mama...- dijo el chico atrás de ella.

-¡Gale modales!- dijo Effie mientras el se acercaba y le daba un abrazo a mi madre, después se acerco a Prim y le dio un abrazo. Me sentí incomoda al ver como abrazaba a Prim como si se conociesen por años.

-Hola- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Hola- respondí cortante.

-Soy Gale- dijo alargando su mano.

-Katniss- dije tomándola por cortesía.

-Creo que somos primos o algo así...- dijo poniendo su mano atrás de su nuca, solo sonreí tímidamente.

-¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡que aun nos quedan dos horas por viajar!- dijo Effie mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Gale tomo nuestro equipaje y lo llevo hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba un jeep, que supuse que era su del el. Saco las llave y abrió la parte trasera donde coloco el equipaje y después abrió las puertas para que pudiéramos subir.

Supuse que el viaje seria largo, pero nada comparado a lo que había recorrido. Este fue mucho mas corto, ya que con las entretenidas platicas de la tía Effie y las locas historias que habían pasado ella y mi madre todo era mas entretenido. Después de un tiempo no pude mas y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Katniss- sentí como Prim me llamaba y jalaba de mi brazo. -Katniss despierta, mira...- dijo señalando a la ventanilla. Era como una de las pinturas que colgaba en la pared de mi antigua habitación. Era hermoso, lleno de arboles de mil formas y de colores otoñales y a un extremo podía observar un lago enorme, tan cristalino y puro era como un sueño hecho realidad. Nos acercamos a una casa que estaba cerca del lago y Gale estaciono el vehículo.

-¿Donde estamos?- Prim pregunto asombrada.

-Bienvenidas a Hampton- dijo la Effie saliendo del vehículo.

* * *

Hola!

Pues al fin pude terminar este capitulo, aquí la historia ya va a tomar un gran giro.

¿Han leído o visto la película/novela de "The Lucky One" o en castellano "Cuando te encuentre"? Fue escrita por Nicholas Sparks uno de mis escritores favoritos con el cual alguna día escribiré una novela :D (déjenme soñar ._.) Bueno se desarrolla en Hampton, North Carolina y déjenme decirles que me enamore del lugar! Es hermoso! Comprare una cabaña ahí y seré feliz.

En el próximo capitulo por fin aparecerá Peeta! Lo se he tardado, pero tengan paciencia, de hecho este ha sido el capitulo que me ha gustado mas.

Anyways... dejen su Review por favooooooooooooooooor y gracias a las hermosas tributos que me han dejado sus riviews enserio ustedes son lo que me motiva a escribir.

Prometo que ahora si actualizaré pronto, ya que he encontrado nuevamente mi musa ;)

RIVIEWS!

Besos, pan quemado y Tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute


	7. Capítulo 5: Never Learned to Climb

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Never learned to climb a tree but I would try just to show you what I'd done**

Gale nos ayudo a bajar nuestro equipaje mientras que Effie nos guiaba a la casa, era una casa enorme, nunca pensé que alguien de nuestra familia tuviera tanto dinero para tener una casa así.

Entramos y encontramos un pequeño vestíbulo donde había un perchero donde podíamos dejar nuestros abrigos, no era un clima muy frío ni muy caliente, era mas bien un clima fresco. Al adentrarnos mas estaba la sala, era una fina sala color crema en una habitación de paredes de un color amarillo pálido, con una mesa de cristal en el centro. Después de la sala había un comedor enorme, con un candelabro por encima de este y un mueble con varias vajillas que parecían de porcelana. Aun no podía cree que mis últimos días viviría como una reina.

-¿Por qué no van y se instalan en sus habitaciones, mientras servimos la comida?- pregunto la tía Effie con una sonrisa como la de el gato sonriente del cuento de hadas de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, era uno de mis cuentos clásicos favoritos.

Gale nos guió hasta unas escaleras que estaban al centro de la casa, subimos y encontramos un gran pasillo con muchas puertas, todas eran de un color blanco y un picaporte dorado. Gale se dirijo hacia las ultimas puertas de el pasillo.

-Esta es tuya Prim- dijo abriendo la segunda puerta del final. Prim abrió la puerta y encontró una habitación mas grande que nuestras antiguas habitaciones juntas. La habitación tenia un tocador en color blanco situado frente a su cama, que era de un tamaño gigantesco y tenia una pequeña sala y un enorme televisor pantalla plasma, todo era como una casa soñada. -¿Todo esto es para mi?- pregunto Prim sorprendida, creo que nunca había visto una habitación tan grande. Gale solo rió y dejo las maletas junto a su cama. -Dejaremos que descanses un poco- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Caminamos a la habitación alado de esa y era increíblemente hermosa, era de un color verde pistache y en la cabecera la cama había dibujado ramas de un árbol, había una pequeña sala como la de Prim, solo que esta era de un color marrón y había un escritorio con accesorios escolares y junto a ella había un ventanal enorme. -Tienes suerte, es la mejor habitación de la casa- dijo Gale dejando mis cosas junto a una silla. -Explora un rato la casa, cuando mama dice que la cena sera servida, tarda un poco créeme- dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

Observe claramente cada parte de la habitación, era hermosa, inclusive creo que era un poco mas grande que la de Prim, había dos puertas mas, abrí una y encontré un hermoso y lujoso baño que tenia un tocador enorme y una tina de baño junto a un jacuzzi, cerré la puerta y abrí la otra puerta que era un armario gigante, tenia algunos vestidos y ropa de mi talla, salí de ahí y lo que mas sorprendió fue que al salir de aquel ventanal se encontraba un amplio balcón con una silla y una mesa, pero lo mejor era aquella vista que tenia al lago, era hermosa, no podía creer que estuviese en un lugar así.

-¡Katniss!- escuche chillar a Prim. -¡Katniss viviremos como la realeza! Es genial, ¿ya viste todo lo que tenemos?- pregunto mirando a mi habitación. -Lo se Prim es genial- dije mientras la abrazaba. Escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta y era Effie que nos pidió que bajáramos a cenar.

Bajamos unos minutos después y encontramos a mamá y a Gale sentados en la mesa, mientras cenábamos Effie nos pregunto cosas sobre nosotras y sobre la escuela, podía verse algo extravagante y estricta pero en realidad era muy linda. Después de cenar Gale se ofreció a llevarnos a dar un paseo en los alrededores.

Caminamos a un parque cerca de ahí, Prim y Gale estuvieron jugando un rato mientras yo me senté bajo un árbol a leer un poco, perdí la noción del tiempo y seguí leyendo, hasta que escuche unas risas, mire hacia donde estaba Gale y pude ver como estaba saludando a un chico y a una chica, al parecer eran familiares o algo así. La chica comenzó a hacerle platica a Prim, por un momento comencé a sentir celos, pero al mismo tiempo desaparecieron al recordar que quizás Prim necesitaría amigas, en especial cuando ya no este aquí. Al recordarlo no pude evitar que una lagrima de coraje saliera y recorriera mi mejilla.

-Um... Hola... ¿Te encuentras bien?- escuche una voz que me llamaba, levante la mirada y encontré unos ojo azules como el mar mirándome, no se por que pero me sentí tranquila al verlos. -Yo... si, estoy bien- dije secando mis lagrimas y observando a aquel chico, su cabello rubio era hermoso y a pesar de que era tarde brillaba con los destellos de sol que pronto desaparecerían. El me sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa y perfecta, sentí algo extraño dentro de mi.

-¿Matar a un ruiseñor?- dijo viendo a mi libro, sonriendo, yo me sonroje por su comentario y me recordó al Rye, el chico del avión. -Si...- dije sonrojada.

-Sabes hubo un tiempo en el que estuve buscando ese libro como loco, hasta que mi hermano lo encontró y me lo obsequio- dijo riéndose... entonces lo comprendí.

-¿Eres hermano de Rye?- pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto el aun mas sorprendido. Sonreí por su comentario y el sonrió aun mas.

-Digamos que si... hace unas horas nos sentamos juntos en el avión dije.- comencé a jugar con mi pelo, ¿Que demonios haces Katniss Everdeen? Estas coqueteando con un chico que ni siquiera conoces.

-Peeta Mellark- dijo dándome la mano, y yo la tome.

-Katniss Everdeen- dije mirándolo a los ojos, eran hipnóticos. El beso mi mano y me sonroje.

-Katniss, ¿quieres dar un paseo?- dijo mientras me ponía de pie con su ayuda. Mire hacia donde estaba Gale y el resto.

-Tranquila, Gale conoce bastante bien el lugar y tu hermana estará bien con mi hermana- dijo mientras miraba como Prim jugaba con una chica bastante similar a Peeta.

Lo dude un segundo pero al fin acepte, comenzamos a caminar por una vereda, mientras los faroles comenzaban a encenderse, en un momento dado lo mire y el me sonrió, nos acercamos a un gran árbol y Peeta comenzó a escalarlo, yo solo lo miraba de abajo, pareció notarlo y me miro.

-¿A caso no piensas subir preciosa?- pregunto y me sonroje ante su comentario.

-Es que yo...- comencé a balbucear- nunca he trepado un árbol- dije sonrojada. A el comenzó a darle gracia y me sentí algo herida. El bajo y se paro frente a mi, después se coloco a mis espaldas y comenzó a empujarme hacia el árbol, después me tomo de las caderas y sentí un calor extraño con sus manos en aquella parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿Que haces?- pregunte muy apenada.

-Te ayudare a subir- dijo riéndose tras de mi.

Me explico en donde poner mi mano y mi pie y como aplicar la fuerza, claro el me ayudo elevándome un poco.

Poco a poco subí hasta que llegue a una rama suficientemente fuerte para soportarnos a los dos, me sentí satisfecha ya que nunca lo había hecho y pensé que nunca lo haría.

Después de unos minutos Peeta se sentó junto a mi, no pude evitarlo y lo abrace.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañado y sorprendido.

-Gracias- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, no sabia por que pero estando a su lado me sentía tranquila. Hablamos a cerca de nosotros y así me entere de que su color favorito era el naranja atardecer y que no le gusta azúcar en su té, pequeños detalles. Después de ello me hablo de sus hermanos, su hermano mayor es Rye y tiene una hermana melliza llamada Annie, su familia es dueña de una panadería y su madre era algo estricta con ellos, en cambio su padre era un amor. Yo le hable un poco sobre Prim y mi madre, y fue extraño pero también le hable de mi padre, nunca le había hablado a alguien de mi padre.

Después de toda aquella platica hizo la pregunta que menos quería que preguntara.

-¿Y si vivías en Londres por que mudarte aquí?- pregunto extrañado. Claro quien cambiaría una vida llena de amigos, fiestas y cosas así por mudarse a un pueblo en medio de ningún lugar.

-Es... complicado, pero me gusta este lugar, antes era de esas chicas que se la pasaba en fiestas y nunca estaba en casa y cosas así, pero me gusta aquí, creo que he cambiado lo bastante- dije mirándolo, el me miraba fijamente.

Nos quedamos callados mirándonos por unos minutos, después de ello decidimos que era mejor regresar ya que era algo tarde, la luna ya había salido y teníamos que regresar a casa.

Caminamos charlando y bromeando un poco hasta que llegamos al parque y nos dimos cuenta que ya no estaban ahí, Peeta se ofreció acompañarme a casa, sabia el camino pero acepte que me acompañara ya que me gustaba su compañía.

Al llegar a casa encontré a todos mirándome preocupados.

-¡Katniss!- dijo mi madre, que corrió a abrazarme. -¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo?- dijo examinándome con la mirada. -Jovencito que le has hecho a mi hija- grito furiosa hacia Peeta.

-Este nosotros estábamos...- Peeta estaba balbuceando.

-Mamá tranquila, solo estuvimos paseando un rato- dije tratando de calmarla.

-Suzanne tranquila, Peeta es un buen chico, lo conozco es un buen amigo de Gale- dijo Effie calmándola un poco mas.

-Lo siento...- le dijo a Peeta y me abrazo nuevamente. -Es solo que me preocupe por Katniss- dijo estrechándome mas.

-No señora, no tiene por que disculparse, es mi culpa debí haber avisado a Gale o a mis hermanos en donde estaríamos dijo apenado. Mi madre admiro el gesto y le sonrió y agradeció que los dos estuviéramos bien.

-Creo que es hora de que me marche, mis padres deben de estar preocupados también dijo en modo de excusa, se despidió.

-Espera... te acompaño hacia la puerta- dije mientras lo acompañaba. Salimos y cerré la puerta.

-Gracias Peeta- dije abrazándolo.

-¿Por que?- pregunto extrañado pero acepto mi abrazo.

-Por todo- dije sonriendo. No quería separarme de el, me sentía tan segura en sus brazos.

-¿Te veo mañana?- pregunto algo apenado.

-Claro- dije sonriendo.

-Esta bien te veo mañana- dijo alejándose un poco.

-Si, hasta mañana- me acerque lentamente a el y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el solo agito la mano y se fue. Cuando ya no pude verlo entre a la casa y encontré a mi madre, a Prim y a Effie mirándome.

-Estoy cansada iré a mi habitación- dije y subí corriendo, no quería hablar.

Cerré la puerta con pestillo, por si alguien quería entrar y llene la tina con agua y burbujas, saque mi pijama, coloque mi iPod en las bocinas y la canción de Whisper de A Fine Frenzy comenzó a sonar, entre a la tina y recordé todo lo sucedido. La sonrisa de Peeta, su cabello, sus abrazos, su aroma, el era perfecto y yo me estaba enamorando de el en apenas unas horas de haberlo conocido.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme un poco y lo recordé, recordé la razón por la cual estaba aquí, la razón por la cual abandone a Cato. Por que tan solo me quedaba un mes de vida y no quería herir a nadie mas, así que estaba decida, haría lo posible por alejarme de el por que no podía herirlo, no a el.

* * *

¡Hola hermosas!

¡Yay actualice!

Bueno primero que nada ojala les haya gustado, se que voy muy a prisa pero no quiero que esta historia sea muy larga.

¡Si Peeta apareció! *la multitud enloquece* Lo se lo amo es hermoso, genial y sexy y así. Si lo se necesito ir a un terapeuta.

Hora de contestar Reviews! (Lo siento había olvidado hacerlo anteriormente)

**FromWineBullets**: No exactamente cariño, el nombre original es Hamptonville, North Carolina. Pero gracias a ti se me ocurrió la idea de la casa extravagante y toda la cosa. Gracias enserio este capitulo te lo dedico!

**Aurizita**: Gracias preciosa!Enserio comentarios así como el tuyo me motiva a escribir y mejorar mi historia!

**vane-.-16**: Gracias Vane! Me encanta que me digan que tengo mucha imaginación o que estoy algo loca, los escritores somos algo incomprendidos. Pues no Peeta no iba en el mismo vuelo pero aquí esta enamorando a Katniss.

**johana:** Aquí esta Peeta! Gracias por tu review hermosa espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Porfis dejen sus Reviews, algunas veces con ellos se me ocurren cosas nuevas.

Espero que les haya gustado, actualizaré pronto!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute


	8. Capítulo 6: Mine

**Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Dedicado para todo aquel que piense que estoy escribiendo para ellos, lo estoy haciendo.**

* * *

**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts **

Al despertar la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que no había tenido pesadillas, al contrario había soñado con Peeta, no podía creerlo que con solo una vez de conocerlo me había enamorado de el.

Al bajar encontré a todos en el comedor, desayunando.

-Katniss... Buenos días, no quisimos despertarte para que descansaras. - dijo mi madre levantándose.

-Esta bien, gracias- dije y me senté junto a Gale.

-Katniss ¡Hoy conocere mi nueva escuela!- dijo Prim muy entusiasmada, es cierto aun seguíamos en temporada escolar, de hecho acababa de comenzar hace tan solo un mes.

-Que bien patito, ¿tienes tus cosas listas?- pregunte con una sonrisa ya que la veía tan feliz.

-Si, Effie me compro cosas nuevas para la escuela- dijo mirando a Effie, su sonrisa era satisfactoria.

-¿Ya le agradeciste?- pregunte.

-Si, ya lo ha hecho, Prim es una niña muy educada y muy linda- dijo sonriendo.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Gale levantándose de la mesa.

-Si- dijo Prim levantándose también. -Gracias- dijo antes de ir por su bolso. -Nos veremos esta tarde- dijo y abrazo a mi madre y luego a mi.

Mi madre los acompaño a la entrada, dejándonos a Effie y a mi solas. Hubo un silencio incomodo, yo estaba preocupada por Prim, estaría sola en la escuela y no conocería a nadie, no es que Prim no fuera amigable, de hecho era una de las personas mas sociables en su escuela anterior.

-Katniss- la voz de Effie me saco de mis pensamientos. -Tranquila ella esta bien, la escuela de Gale esta justamente alado de la de ella, no te preocupes.- dijo y me sonrió, yo tuve que sonreirle de regreso. No había notado su extravagante cabello rosa hasta ahora, había visto a algunas chicas usarlo pero nunca en una persona adulta, pero no se le veía mal. -Katniss... debido a... "la situación" que estamos pasando, por que ahora somos una familia, siempre lo fuimos pero algo separada pero quisiera decirte que no te preocupes por nada, yo pagare tu tratamiento y todo lo que se refiere contigo y con Prim, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo y de verdad me sentí querida, nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mi.

-Gracias, de verdad Effie, no estaré para agradecerte lo tanto que haces por nosotras.- dije y le sonreí.

-Katniss... como, no quedara mucho tiempo he decidido contratar un tutor personal que te enseñara.- dijo Effie, mi madre regreso en ese momento.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto mi madre tomando asiento en su lugar de nuevo.

-Le estaba contando a Katniss sobre su tutor.- dijo Effie tomando un sorbo de su café.

- ¿Y que te parece la idea?- pregunto mi madre.

-Me parece bien- dije secando mis labios con una servilleta. -¿Y, cuando empezamos?- dije reposando mis manos en mi regazo.

-Hoy- dijo Effie en el momento en que sonó el timbre de la casa. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, escuche como saludaba muy entusiasmada a alguien.

-Lo se, la amaras...- rió Effie caminando hacia la mesa, tras ella había un hombre de tez oscura y muy bien arreglado. -Katniss, el es Cinna tu tutor.- dijo señalando al hombre con la mano.

-Hola Katniss- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- dije observándolo.

-Bueno solo esperaremos que Katniss termine de desayunar y podran comenzar- dijo Effie, supongo que el ya había desayunado.

-He terminado- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Esta bien, siganme por favor- dijo Effie guiándonos por el pasillo que estaba en medio de la escaleras, caminamos hasta el final del pasillo donde había una puerta color caoba, Effie la abrió y era un lugar espacioso, del lado izquierdo había una especie de biblioteca y un escritorio con varias sillas a su alrededor y del lado derecho había un piano de cola color blanco, era hermoso y parecía carisimo.

Effie nos señalo donde podíamos encontrar material para trabajar, ademas nos proporciono algunos materiales electrónicos para poder tener mas acceso a información.

-Bueno, espero todo sea de su agrado, los dejare para que comiencen.- dijo y salio de la habitación.

-Bueno Katniss, primero quiero conocerte un poco mejor- dijo y comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre mi, sobre mi familia, sobre como llegue aquí y cosas por el estilo. Le encontré una gran confianza, como ese amigo que le puedes contar y hablar.

A comenzó con algunas lecciones de álgebra, después pasamos a algo de química y también me enseño historia, geografía y un poco de italiano. Y para terminar me enseño como tocar el piano, me sentí feliz.

Estaba tocando una melodía cuando Prim y Gale entraron, no dijeron nada solo escucharon mi melodía con atención, cuando termine de tocarla me aplaudieron, los mire se veían tan felices y eso me hizo sonreír.

Me despedí de Cinna y lo acompañe a la puerta, le agradecí por lo de hoy y me dijo que no habría problema y que nos veríamos mañana.

Subí a mi habitación, no tenia hambre solo me recosté y escuche algunas piezas que Cinna me recomendó escuchar, recordé que había quedado con Peeta de salir con el pero lo ignore, no quería verlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pasaron los días y me estuvieron llevando a tratamientos, me habían dicho que había mejorado un poco, pero sin embargo no habría solución para mi.

No había hablado con Peeta desde que lo conci, me entristecía pensar que quizás estuviese con alguien mas, que fueran felices mientras mis días pasaban.

Una tarde Gale y Prim decidieron salir a dar un paseo al parque y decidí acompañarlos para tomar algo de aire fresco, tome mi libro y me senté en el mismo árbol que me había sentado cuando conocí a Peeta, cuando escuche la voz de su hermana no pude evitarlo y me fui de ahí, corrí no sabia hacia donde solo corrí. Escuche su voz gritando mi nombre, no pude mas y llore y me arrincone contra un árbol hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome.

-Peeta no puedo...- dije llorando. -Entiéndelo, no podemos estar juntos- dije aferrándome a mis brazos.

-¿Por que no?- dijo Peeta extrañado.

-Peeta... yo... yo... tengo un tumor cerebral... y... solo me queda un mes de vida...- dije entre sollozos, no podía mas.

Peeta no podía reaccionar, estaba en pánico. No sabia que hacer estaba temblando, lo único que quería era que me abrazara.

-Peeta... yo... lo siento... yo no...- dije pero el me interrumpió.

-¡Katniss por favor! No puedo sin ti- dijo abrazándome. -Katniss por favor- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. - Por favor...- dijo en un susurro.

-Peeta... solo me quedan 30 días de vida, por favor no lo hagas, olvídate de mi- dije alejándome de el. Antes de que el contestara corrí, no mire atrás corrí hasta que sentí que algo tiraba de mi brazo. No lo mire solo lo abrace.

-Katniss por favor, yo te enseñare a amar en 30 días, te lo prometo- dijo acercándome mas a el por mis caderas.

Lo mire a los ojos y observe como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, su dolor era mas grande que el mio.

-Peeta entiendes que después de esto no estaremos juntos, que yo moriré y tendrás que seguir sin mi- dije acariciando su rostro, su rostro era como el de un niño pequeño que se acababa de lastimar.

-Katniss quiero pasar contigo el resto de tu vida, lo que queda de tus días, permiteme... por favor Katniss...- dijo tomando mis manos y besándolas, sentí su sinceridad y me sentí tan tranquila.

-Esta bien Peeta...- dije en un hilo de voz.

El sonrió, era una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera, nunca había visto una así desde mi padre, cuando bailaba con mi madre o cuando jugaba con Prim y conmigo. Le conteste la sonrisa y me abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, así quería quedarme para siempre.

* * *

¡Hola hermosuras!

Dios no, no puedo con sus reviews, son un amor! Las amo enserio, tanto me motivaron que les hice un pequeño cap. lo siento lo escribí hoy, es que estaré de viaje y no se cuando regrese pero aquí esta esto para que se entretengan.

Pues muchas me han dicho sobre el final y cosas así, pues he pensado en el y he pensado en hacer un poco larga la historia por los días que les quedan juntos y así.

Awww :3

Reviews!

**FromWineBullets**: Gracias hermosa, no enserio tus reviews so un amor. Gracias y pues veré que puedo hacer con el final. Y enserio hermosa muchisisisimas gracias este fanfic esta dedicado para ti.

**Johana: **Pues aquí esta otro pedacito para que te entretengas gracias enserio aprecio muchisimo tus reviews!

**Guest**: Aquí esta el capítulo! Espero te haya gustado.

**Karrma**: Gracias! Awwww enserio muchisisisisimas gracias por tu review eres un amor! Ojala te haya gustado, enserio te quiero!

Bueno sigan dejando sus reviews y ojala lo hayan disfrutado!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	9. Capítulo 7: Día 1: Vanilla Twilight

**Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Dedicado para todo aquel tributo, ¡gracias!**

* * *

**The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you.**

Desperté con una sonrisa en la cara al recordar lo de ayer, pensé que solo había sido un sueño pero no lo fue, Peeta de verdad me había dicho que me quería. Y no solo eso, me había prometido que hoy saldríamos y acepte, claro después de que el saliera de clases y yo terminara mis tutorias.

Me puse una blusa amarilla y unos jeans, baje y encontré solamente a Effie en el comedor con una taza de café y leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa en la cara, no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Buenos días- dijo Effie mirándome sorprendida pero a la vez sonriendo. -¿Se puede saber por que tan sonriente?- pregunto Effie con curiosidad.

-No es nada solo... estoy de buen humor- dije sonriendo, tome un sorbo del té que estaba ahí, seguramente para mi por que estaba intacto.

-Cinna, estará aquí en cualquier momento así que te sugiero que desayunes- dijo y se puso de pie. -Lamento no poder acompañarte cariño pero tengo unos asuntos de trabajo que atender- dijo acercándose a mi y dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla. -Que tengas buen día cariño.

Salio por el pasillo y me dejo sola desayunando, no era que no estuviese acostumbrada, desde que deje la escuela por un tiempo me acostumbre a desayunar sola y estar sola en casa, ya que mi madre y Prim salían todo el día al trabajo y a la oficina.

Termine el desayuno y escuche el timbre y fui a abrir, era Cinna con una elegante sonrisa.

-Buenos días Katniss- dijo con un amable gesto.

-Buenos días Cinna- dije sonriendo, el noto mi sonrisa mas alegre de lo normal.

-Veo que estas de humor hoy- dijo pasando al interior de la casa. -Vayamos al estudio, ¿si?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro- conteste y nos dirigimos al estudio.

Al llegar nos sentamos y comenzó a cuestionarme por mi actitud, le conté sobre Peeta y el se alegro por mi, dijo que aunque me quedaran pocos días era bueno que tuviera ese algo por que disfrutar mis últimos días, eso me hizo feliz.

Ese día comenzamos con algo de literatura inglesa, mi favorita ya que la conocía muy bien debido a que en Londres acostumbraba a leer clásicos muy seguido, después me enseño algo de química orgánica, algo de trigonometría des pues tomamos un descalzo.

-¿Te gustaría tomar té Katniss?- pregunto mientras terminaba un problema trigonométrico.

-Ummm... Claro- dije y nos dirigimos al jardín, esto realmente era una mansión. Nos sentamos en la mesa y Cashmere nos trajo un té de frambuesa que era delicioso.

-Me recuerda ah... mi antigua casa- dije respirando profundamente y recordando mis viejas amigas, incluso a Cato... pero no importo ya que tenia a Peeta.

-Se lo que sientes Katniss, de hecho yo tampoco soy de aquí- dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.

-¿De donde eres?- pregunte extrañada.

-De hecho soy de Francia, veras tu tía Effie trabaja en una empresa muy importante llamada Capitolio, pues yo trabajaba con ella, era su asistente, pero después de un tiempo me aburrí de trabajar ahí y ahora estoy aquí- dijo con una risita entre dientes.

Seguimos hablando hasta que Prim y Gale regresaron a casa, el se despidió y dijo que disfrutara mi fin de semana, era cierto hoy era viernes. En Londres hoy hubiera planeado salir a algún club con Glimmer y Clove, pero aquí era diferente, quizás ayudaría a Prim con sus tareas y saldría a dar un paseo con Peeta, pero nada extravagante, ya que este pueblo era algo pequeño.

Me dirigí al comedor con Gale y Prim, Cashmere nos trajo la comida, Prim y Gale no paraban de hablar entre ellos, la verdad es que desde que llegue aquí me he aislado un poco y Gale y Prim se han llevado muy bien.

Terminada la comida cada uno subió a su habitación y yo salí al muelle del lago, me senté en la orilla y comencé a arrojar pequeñas piedras, hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien.

-Hola- dijo.

-Hola- dije sin importancia y continúe con lo que hacia.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto sentándose.

-Creo que ya lo has hecho Gale- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si... Creo que si- dijo sonriendo. Nos quedamos en un silencio profundo hasta que el decidió romperlo.

-Katniss...- dijo y llamo mi atención y lo mire. -Eres muy fuerte, ¿sabias?- dijo mirándome seriamente.

-¿Por que lo dices Gale?- me gire hacia donde el estaba.

-¿Sabias que Effie no es mi verdadera madre?- esta pregunta me hizo estremecer, es decir sabia que había algo diferente entre ellos, pero no lo pensaba a ese extremo. -Si... Effie no es mi madre, ella me adopto cuando era un pequeño, ella siempre me vio como un hijo, nunca hizo algo que me hiriera, pero cuando lo descubrí la odie con toda el alma- escucharlo decir esto me hacia sentir un miedo enorme. -Pero después lo entendí, ella y su novio Haymitch me han visto como su hijo de verdad, nunca me abandonaron y vieron por mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo- dijo tomando una piedra y arrojándola. -Y aunque ellos me dieron todo yo no fui capaz de verlos igual desde entonces, pero cuando me entere de tu caso... recordé por que me adoptaron, ellos buscaban a alguien a quien proteger, alguien quien cuidar. Cuando veo a tu madre cuidándote y protegiéndote veo como Effie lo hizo conmigo, ella realmente fue una madre y a pesar de tu enfermedad haces que tu madre y Prim sonrían.- dijo tirando la ultima piedra. -Se que te preguntaras por que te cuento todo esto, pero realmente me sorprende todo lo que haces. Y me gustaría que hablemos mas y conocernos mejor ya que somos familia- dijo abrazándome con un brazo.

-Gracias Gale- dije abrazándolo sonreí y admiramos por un momento el lago.

-Así que... ¿Tu y Mellark, eh?- dijo con una mirada picara.

-Ya...- dije riendo. -Si...- dije sonrojándome.

-Es un tipo genial sabes, hemos sido amigos desde que llego aquí- dijo con una mirada perdida.

Es cierto, Peeta ya me había contado que el no era de ahí, el era de California, pero debido a unos problemas tuvieron que mudarse ahí, donde su padre estableció su propia panadería.

-Espero que tenga cuidado por que sino, ya sabes, ahora tienes quien te proteja- dijo y me reí. Que hubiera querido escuchar eso cuando salia con Cato.

Charlamos un buen rato hasta que recordé que tenia que prepararme para mi cita con Peeta, mi primera cita oficial con el.

Subí a mi habitación y entre al gran armario, tenia tantas cosas que no sabia ni que usar. El clima era algo frío entonces decidí usar unos jeans ajustados color blanco, decidí dejar mi blusa amarilla y utilice mi saco color azul, lo complemente con un gorro bordado blanco y mis flats color azul.

Me mire al espejo y no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como arreglar mi cabello, así que al final decidí dejarlo en mi trenza, con el gorro hacia juego. No utilice maquillaje solo un poco de brillo en los labios, en cuanto termine escuche el timbre de la casa, me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y baje.

Cuando baje lo encontré en el vestíbulo, esperando por mi, se veía tan bien con una camisa a cuadros abierta de un color azul cielo y una playera roja debajo de esta, unos jeans algo gastados y unos converse color rojo, y el complemento perfecto una sonrisa que me volvía loca.

-Hola- dije sonriendo y acercándome a el.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo. -¿Estas lista?- pregunto mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Si...

-Katniss...- mi madre me interrumpió.

-Ah... Mamá- dije algo nerviosa, mi madre aun no sabia que salia con el.

-Buenas noches señora- dijo Peeta algo mas tenso, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí.

-Buenas noches Peeta- dijo con una sonrisa falsa. -¿Se puede saber a donde iras y con permiso de quien?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah... Bueno yo...- dije balbuceando.

-Yo le he dado permiso de salir- dijo Effie. -Katniss necesitaba el permiso de alguien y como no estabas decidió preguntarme a mi- dijo sonriendo.

-Ah... Esta bien- dijo mi madre perpleja, de verdad le debía una a Effie. -Solo no regresen muy noche- dijo y la abrace, después abrace a Effie.

-Gracias- dije y ella sonrió.

Después de ello Peeta y yo salimos por la puerta principal, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, no sabia a donde íbamos pero no importaba mientras estuviera con el me sentía segura y tranquila.

Llegamos a un lugar cerca de un extremo del lago, había una cesta y un mantel. Aun había algo de luz, era el crepúsculo del día.

-Pensé que quizás podríamos dar un paseo al rededor del lago y después tener un día de campo bajo las estrellas- dijo y me hizo sonreír.

-Me parece perfecto- dije sonriendo.

Caminamos aun tomados de la mano, no podía parar de sonreír. Bromeábamos un poco y hablábamos de como era nuestra vida antes y de algunas aspiraciones.

-¿Entonces quieres seguir con la panadería de tu padre?- pregunte al momento de hablar del futuro... que quizás nunca tendría.

-Si, sabes mi madre siempre pensó que fue una mala idea, pero mi padre siempre fue feliz con ello- dijo sonriendo. -Todos pensaron que quizás mi hermana seria la que seguiría con el negocio familiar, pero ella esta interesada en otras cosas como la danza y Rye esta mas enfocado en tener una carrera como abogado- dijo con la mirada en el suelo, yo reí, hasta que lo mire y tenia una mirada seria.

-¿Hablas encero?- dije aun riendo, el rió conmigo.

-Si, lo es Katniss- dijo mirándome seriamente de nuevo.

-Es increíble, es decir, nunca pensé que el fuera abogado o algo así... se ve tan...

-¿Rye? Si lo se- dijo riendo.

-A mi me gustaría estudiar algún arte- dije mirando al suelo, evitando su mirada. -No lo se, algo como literatura o quizás diseño de algo- dije con una risa nerviosa. -Es algo tonto, pero me hubiera gustado- sonríe tristemente y lo mire.

-Aun puedes Katniss- dijo Peeta mientras tomaba mi mano, no me había percatado de que el la había soltado.

-No puedo Peeta- dije soltándola y abrazándome a mi misma, el me abrazo y me sentí mas tranquila.

-Katniss, aun tienes que seguir tu vida- dijo tomando mi mano nuevamente. -Hazlo por ti, por tu madre, por tu hermana... por tu padre, a el no le hubiera gustado verte así Katniss- dijo y me congele, mi padre... es cierto a el no le hubiera gustado. No note cuando comencé a llorar, pero Peeta estaba secando mis lagrimas.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, después regresamos a donde estaba la cesta. Nos sentamos frente a frente y el saco algunas cosas que tenia dentro de la cesta. Saco unas velas y las encendido, era un olor a vainilla que me agradaba mucho, saco unos platos y después saco la comida. Había unos pequeños panecillos que se veían deliciosos, una ensalada cesar y algunas otras cosas.

-¡Peeta todo se ve delicioso!- dije emocionada, todo era tan colorido, era como una obra de arte.

-Espero que te guste, lo prepare todo especialmente para ti- dijo sonriendo.

-Peeta... No debiste- dije sonrojándome, nunca nadie había hecho un detalle así por mi.

-Katniss...- se acerco a mi y me abrazo. -Claro que debí, lo hice para ti.- dijo besando mi mejilla.

El sirvió en nuestros platos y comenzamos a comer, charlamos un poco entre bocados, sentía como si lo conociera durante años. Hablamos de mil cosas y entre ellos hablamos de nuestras antiguas relaciones, me sentí extraña pero le conté sobre Cato, que toda mi vida lo vi como un hermano y cuando salí con el me sentía extraña. El me hablo de una chica con la que había salido antes su nombre era Delly, me sentí algo celosa al pensar a Peeta con otra chica entre sus brazos, creo que el lo noto, ya que me abraza y me besa la coronilla.

-Estos están deliciosos- dije al dar una mordida al panecillo que tenia un relleno de queso.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto sorprendido, yo solo asentí. -Te preparare mas cuando quieras- dijo jugando con mi cabello.

-Eso no suena mal- dije y reímos.

Estaba sentada en su regazo y el me rodeaba con sus brazos, creo que íbamos algo rápido pero no había tiempo, en un mes ya no estaría con el.

-Es hora del postre- dijo separándome de el.

-Peeta...- dije asustada, ¡Postre!¡Con todo lo que habíamos comido!

Saco un pay de la canasta, se veía exquisito. Le dije que ya había sido suficiente por esa noche, pero el me rogó, inclusive utilizo su cara de cachorrito y no pude negarme.

-¿Sabes? Creo que podría decir que mi novio era el mejor cocinero y repostero del mundo- dije dando una mordida a mi rebanada... ¡Novio! No me di cuenta de mis palabras hasta que ya las había dicho puse roja como un tomate, sentía el calor en mi cara y trate de evitar la mirada de Peeta.

-Tu novio...- Peeta susurro. ¡Dios que hice! Me sentía culpable, no sabia ni como reaccionar.

-Yo...- comencé a hablar pero no pude terminar.

Peeta tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, con una delicadeza, como si fuera de porcelana fina y fuera a romperse, acarició suavemente mis mejillas y nos acercamos lentamente, sentía su aliento y su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio. Escuchaba como mi corazón se encontraba en un frenesí exasperante. Sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos lenta y frágilmente los míos, después se convirtió en un beso, sus labios se movían al compás con los míos después no supe como o quien pero nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, ahora realmente me sentía apenada, nunca me había sentido así.

-MI novia- dijo Peeta y rió, después de unos segundos volvió a besarme.

Era increíble como Peeta hacia que me olvidara de todo, como si cada momento que pasara con el fuera eterno. Me hacia reír, era totalmente diferente a lo que era antes y esta Katniss me agradaba.

Se puso de pie, acción que me extraño, después me tendió su mano para que la tomara, lo mire extrañado, quizás era hora de partir de regreso a casa, después de unos segundos desaparecieron mis dudas y tome su mano.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto depositando una de sus manos en mis caderas y la otra enlazada con la mía.

-Peeta yo no se...

-Entonces te enseñare- dijo mirándome a los ojos, sonríe y comenzamos una danza que no quería que acabase.

* * *

¡Hola!

DIOS SANTO! Niñas me hicieron llorar con sus reviews! Enserio muchisisisisimas gracias corazones son lo mejor del mundo las amo! Enserio las amo con todo mi corazón de tributo!

Pues aquí otro capitulo espero les aya gustado y pues esta historia ya esta tomando su rumbo y estos dos estarán juntos... ¿O no? En fin una linda personita me comento de hacer una recomendación musical, pues en realidad tengo un gusto algo extraño en música, mi cantante favorita es A Fine Frenzy, quizas alguien la aya escuchado... ¿No? Bueno... Ah si! La mayoría de los capítulos tiene una frase de alguna canción que me gusta (es a partir del capitulo 3) y a partir de ahora los capítulos tendrán el nombre de la canción y el titulo sera la frase que mas me guste. Aquí esta la lista:

Cap. 3: Dark Paradise- Lana del Rey.

Cap. 4: Begin Again- Taylor Swift.

Cap. 5: What I Wouldn't Do- A Fine Frenzy.

Cap.6: Mine- Taylor Swift.

Cap.7: Vanilla Twilight- Owl City.

También he mencionado algunas canciones en la historia, no recuerdo bien todas, pero aquí hay algunas que recuerdo:

Fireflies- Owl City.

It's Time- Imagine Dragons.

Whisper- A Fine Frenzy.

Si hay mas lo siento no recuerdo bien todas.

Hora de contestar Reviews!

**Aurizita: **Lo se Peeta es un amor de Dios! Gracias por tu review corazón!

**Karrma: **De hecho esta historia la he inventado en un momento random de mi vida, tengo el libro de "Before I Fall" pero aun he tenido tiempo de leerlo, no fue hasta después de que comencé esta historia que me di cuenta de lo parecidos que era. Gracias mi vida hermosa, me hiciste llorar con tu review! Enserio mi madre me miro con una cara de "¿Que demonios te pasa?" es hermosisimo, muchisimas gracias!

**FromWineBullets:** Amor tu me hiciste llorar a mi con tu review! Enserio te aprecio muchisisisimo, enserio gracias! Y pues aquí esta la recomendación, quizás al final haga una lista de todas las canciones que me inspiraron. Gracias te amo, de verdad!

**johana: **Muchisimias gracias! Lo se son un amor juntos, no los podía separar. Y enserio esta historia esta dedicada a fieles lectoras como tu eres un amor gracias!

**distrito. 9 3/4:** Gracias! Aprecio mucho tu review y que te ayas tomado tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que te aya gustado el capitulo!

**Anna Sosa: **Gracias corazón! De verdad estoy alagada por que te aya gustado este ff! Espero te aya gustado el capitulo de hoy!

También me han mandado un PM que me ha hecho llorar de verdad me llego al corazón:

**Jenn1035: **MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS! Y de verdad (se que sonare algo repetitiva) pero gracias enserio tu PM me ha hecho llorar de verdad espero que te aya gustado el capitulo por que es para ustedes las lectoras que le encuentran magia a esta historia! Te amo! Enserio gracias!

No enserio son unos amores!

Y también les quiero agradecer a los follows y fav. son muy muy muy importantes para mi gracias! Enserio las amo demasiado!

Sigan dejando sus Reviews o si se sienten mas cómodas un PM!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	10. Capítulo 8: The Technicolor Phase

**Nota: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Dedicado para todas mis hermosisimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Día 2: The Technicolor Phase**

**You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there, wherever you are. **

Una melodía sonaba, era algo familiar. Me encontraba en medio de un lugar lleno de luces, no conocía a nadie a quien tenia a mi alrededor, de pronto alguien me tomo por detrás, sabia a quien pertenecían esos brazos, me gire y lo encontré.

-Peeta...- dije y me sonrió, su amplia y hermosa sonrisa que hacia que todo dolor desapareciera. Me obsequió un tulipán rojo y tomo mi mano y comenzó una pequeña danza.

Ninguno decía nada solo bailamos al compás de la melodía, el me miraba y me sentía feliz, me sentía tan tranquila en ese momento.

De pronto la melodía paro y Peeta mostró en su mirada dolor, yo me aterrorizó. El puso su mano en mi cabeza, sangre, estaba sangrando. Sentí como desangraba aun mas y mas, Peeta no reaccionaba.

Grite por ayuda, pero al parecer todos seguían bailando, hasta que un hombre se nos acerco, me toco el hombro y lo mire al rostro, era mi padre. El tomo mi mano y me alejo del el, me alejo de Peeta yo trataba de soltarme de su agarre, pero no podía, al mirarlo nuevamente me percate de que no era mi padre, mire a Peeta que corría para alcanzarme pero no lo logro.

-¡Peeta!- grite.

Mire a mi alrededor, era una pesadilla, donde el tiempo no estaba a nuestro favor. Sentí como una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, la seque y mire al reloj que marcaba 5:47 a.m. Aun era oscuro así que decidí tranquilizarme y volver a dormir. No fue tan fácil, pero concilie aquel sueño.

-¡Prim, Katniss!- mi madre grito desde el primer piso. Aun no podía abrir mis ojos, me sentía cansada y mi cabeza me molestaba un poco. Sabia que si no me movía mi madre vendría por mi y me preguntaría que pasaba. Pero decidí no ir, descanse un poco mas y después escuche como abrían la puerta de mi habitación.

-Madre quisiera descansar un poco mas- dije tocando mi frente y cerrando los ojos.

-Pensé que quizás quisieras desayunar algo- dijo una voz que no le pertenecía a mi madre.

-¿Peeta?- abrí los ojos de golpe y lo observe, traía una bandeja llena de comida. -¿Que haces aquí?- dije sentándome en mi cama mientras el depositaba la bandeja ante mi.

-Quise sorprender a mi novia con un desayuno- dijo depositando un beso en mi frete.

-Gracias... No debiste, ¿sabes?- dije débilmente.

-Lo hice especialmente para ti- dijo sentándose junto a mi.

-Peeta...- dije sonriendo.

-Shh... Ahora come- dijo acercando un pan a mi boca, lo mordí lentamente y sentí sus sabores, aquel exquisito sabor que solo Peeta sabia darme.

El me alimento mientras me contó que al llegar a casa su hermana lo bombardeo con preguntas sobre todo lo que hizo la noche anterior. El le contó que dimos un paseo y que bailamos, después de ello tuvimos que recoger todo y corrimos a casa, mi madre me regaño obviamente por llegar algo tarde, pero valió la pena.

Después de desayunar, con su ayuda, le dije que esperara que me daría una ducha rápida, el se quedo en la pequeña salita mirando el televisor, mientras yo entre en el baño y puse seguro a la puerta solo para cerciorarme que no intentara nada.

Abrí el grifo y sentí como las gotas de agua caliente caían sobre mi piel, tan cálidas y reconfortantes. Si no hubiera sido por que un ruido en mi habitación hizo que recordara que Peeta estaba ahí juro que hubiera pasado horas en la ducha. Me puse una bata y salí a ver que sucedía.

Encontré a Peeta con un montón de diseños que había hecho con Cinna.

-Eh... Yo...- dijo recogiendo las hojas. -Yo me tropecé...- dijo con una mano en la nuca. Yo reí, era tan lindo al tratar de disculparse.

-Esta bien... No tardo- dije entrando a mi armario.

La verdad no tenia ni idea de que usar, no sabia que haríamos hoy pero conociendo a Peeta estoy segura que no estaría mucho tiempo en casa. Decidí usar algo casual unos vaqueros ajustados color menta, una sencilla blusa de botones combinada con unos converse blancos y mi cabello en una simple coleta de lado.

Cuando salí encontré a Peeta sentado en la orilla de mi cama mirando hacia una vieja foto de mi padre.

-Hola- dije sentándome a su lado.

-Hola- respondió el rodeándome con su brazo. -¿Que quieres hacer hoy?- pregunto mientras yo recargaba mi mejilla contra su hombro.

Me quede pensando, sinceramente no tenia nada planeado para hoy. Repentinamente comencé a marearme, no quise decir nada y solo me gire a mirarlo y le sonreí, el me regreso la sonrisa y beso mi frente.

-Bien, tengo una idea de que podemos hacer- dijo tomando mi mano.

**Peeta's POV.**

Salimos de casa de Katniss aun era temprano pero teníamos que aprovechar el día. Extrañamente hoy era un día nublado, el clima era fresco y la vegetación se veía mas verdosa de lo usual e incluso podía llegar a llover.

Caminamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, eso me gustaba, me gustaba sentir su mano sobre la mía y nunca la quería dejar ir.

Pronto llegamos a la panadería, seguramente a Annie le tocaría el turno esta mañana, ya que Rye tomaría el turno de la tarde. Abrí la puerta para que Katniss entrara y yo la seguí por detrás, lo primero que vio fue los pasteles que deje decorados para la venta de hoy, era cuando mas se vendían.

-¿Tu los hiciste?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si- dije apenado, escuche unos pasos que cada vez se acercaban.

-Hola, ¿necesitaban algo?...¿Peeta?- dijo mi hermana al verme. -Pensé que tu y tu novia saldrían hoy. - dijo creo que aun no había visto a Katniss.

-Quería mostrarle la panadería- dije mirando hacia la dirección de Katniss y justo en ese momento ella nos miro.

-Katniss ella es mi hermana Annie- dije señalando a Annie. Katniss se acerco y tomo su mano.

-Annie Mellark- dijo mi hermana agitándola amistosa mente. Annie era a la única persona que podía contarle cualquier cosa y sabría que guardaría el secreto, confiaba plenamente en ella, ademas ella era muy amistosa y muy linda con todos así que sabia que no tardaría en llevarse bien con Katniss.

-Katniss Everdeen- dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

-Peeta me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo sonriendo amplia mente.

-Ann...- dije avergonzado, sabia que no diría nada, pero me apenaba que supiera algo de lo que le había contado. Ambas soltaron una risita.

-Esta bien...¿Y se puede saber que hacen desperdiciando su día aquí teniendo un clima tan hermoso como este?- pregunto mi hermana acomodando un par de cosas.

-Ann... El clima esta horrible afuera- dije mirando el clima nublado y húmedo, pero de pronto recordé que este era el tipo de clima favorito de Annie.

-Como digas- dijo regresando al mostrador apoyando su mejilla contra su mano.

-Estaba pensando que... quizás te gustaría hacer algunos- dije mirando a Katniss.

-Peeta... yo apesto en esto. Una vez trate de ayudar a Prim para un concurso de repostería y no termino bien- dijo Katniss mirando hacia sus pies, cuando se avergonzaba siempre hacia eso.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare- dije tomando su mano y dándole un apretón.

-Ahhhh...- escuche como Annie suspiraba detrás del mostrador.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?- pregunte y ella solo me hizo una mueca.

Salimos de la parte delantera de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de ella donde horneábamos, ahí se encontraba mi padre.

-¡Peeta! Pensé que pasarías el día con tu...- no termino la frase cuando Katniss entro.

-Papa, ella es Katniss mi novia- dije y se saludaron, el encuentro fue casi igual de amistoso que con Annie, mi padre y ella eran muy similares.

Después de un rato mi padre decidió salir a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta para la panadería dándonos algo de privacidad.

Le mostré a Katniss como hacíamos los panecillos que tanto le gustaban, ella estaba atenta a cada cosa que hacia, no quería perderse ni un detalle. Después de terminar la primera charola tuve que quitarme mi camisa. Después de esto volví a mi trabajo de amasar la masa y podía sentir la mirada de Katniss en mi, era algo incomodo pero a la vez placentero.

Al terminar con los panes horneamos unas galletas para Prim y después hicimos una torta para la madre de Katniss. Annie tuvo que salir unos minutos y Katniss se ofreció a cuidar el mostrador, después de unos minutos me le uní esperando a que Annie regresara.

Notamos como el cielo comenzó a llenarse mas y mas de nubes y como los rayos y relámpagos caían, note como Katniss se ponía tensa al escucharlos y verlos, no pude evitar verla así y la abrace y después de un tiempo todo se calmo. Instantes después llego Annie con Rye listos para cambiar turno, no habíamos notado que la mañana se había pasado volando y que ya era algo tarde.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, mi madre se pondría furiosa si no llegamos a tiempo- Katniss dijo mirándome preocupada.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- dije y me dirige a la parte trasera de la panadería donde estaban la torta y las galletas de Prim.

Regrese y Katniss puso las galletas en su bolso y la torta la pusimos en una canasta. Annie también dijo que tenia que irse ya que seguramente ella haría la cena, debido a que nuestra madre había salido a visitar a una de sus tías que estaba enferma.

Partimos dejando a Rye y a Annie discutiendo.

-Gracias Peeta- dijo Katniss.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañado.

-Por todo esto, enserio eres el mejor- dijo girándose hacia mi y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, aproveche su giro para tomarla por las caderas y profundizar el beso, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y repentinamente unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, Katniss se preocupo y comenzó a correr pero la detuve, era algo extraño siempre que corría yo estaba ahí para detenerla y protegerla.

Comenzamos a jugar en la lluvia y después dejamos su bolso y la canasta bajo un árbol, parecíamos niños pequeños, la vi tan feliz brincando en charcos y riendo cuando casa.

-¡Peeta basta!- dijo en un ataque de risas mientras le hacia cosquillas. -¡Peeta!

-Esta bien, pero yo gano esta vez- dije abrazándola.

-Me parece bien- dijo rozando nuestras narices. -Te quiero- dijo ella. Me encantaba como sonaban esas palabras, me hacia feliz al saber que ella era feliz.

La cargue por la cintura y la gire, ella rió y cuando la baje me abrazo fuertemente como un niño pequeño que abraza su juguete preferido.

-Yo también te quiero Katniss- dije dándole un beso.

La lluvia aun seguía así que tomamos las cosas y tomamos nuevamente nuestro camino a casa de Katniss. En el transcurso íbamos cantando canciones que a ambos nos gustaban.

-_Well I hope you try to find me, I'm all spun and pacing know what you want to say here, so say it forget the words I'm speaking just want to rearrange so I'll just say it_- Katniss canto.

-_Oooooooooooh yeah_- cante y ella rió. -¡Hey! ¿Tan mal canto?- pregunte haciendo un gesto de ofendido.

-Digamos que eres mejor panadero que cantante- dijo ella mientras aun reía. Fingí que había herido mis sentimientos, ella lo creyó y me abrazo. -Pero aun así te quiero- dijo dándome un beso en la pronto nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-Sana y salva su majestad- dije haciendo una reverencia y ella me miro con tristeza en sus ojos. -¿Que sucede?- pregunte.

-Es que...- ella suspiro. -No quiero que te vayas...- dijo abrazándome.

-Tranquila preciosa solo son un par de horas, mañana me veras te lo prometo- dije levantando su mentón.

-Peeta... ¿te quedarías a cenar?- pregunto aferrándose más a mi.

-Umm... me encantaría pero Annie hizo la cena y si no estoy ahí seguramente me matara- dije bromeando pero aun así pude sentir como la tristeza la invadía. -Esta bien... Claro si a tu madre no le importa- dije suspirando pero ella sonrió.

-No, claro que no le importa, vamos- dijo jalando de mi brazo.

Entramos y encontramos todo en silencio, Katniss camino hacia el comedor y yo la seguí, ahí se encontraban su madre, Effie y el novio de Effie, Haymitch.

-Buenas noches Katniss, Peeta- dijo Effie sonriéndonos, Haymitch se puso de pie y camino hasta Katniss.

-Tu debes ser Katniss, Effie me ha hablado mucho de ti, soy Haymitch Abernathy el novio de Effie- dijo estrechando la mano de Katniss.

-Hola- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Peeta, ¿que tal todo?- se acerco a mi y me dio un apretón de manos amistoso.

-Bien, de hecho todo bien- dije sonriendo y el regreso al asiento junto a Effie.

-Amm... Mamá me preguntaba si...¿Peeta se podría quedar a cenar?- pregunto nerviosa, sabia que la madre de Katniss no tenia la mejor impresión de mi.

-Por supuesto Katniss, solo si Peeta quiere claro- dijo sonriendo.

-Para mi es todo un honor- dije sonriendo.

**Katniss POV.**

Mi madre llamo a Prim para que bajara a cenar, según tenia entendido una de sus nuevas amigas se quedaría a dormir hoy. Bajaron y rápidamente se unieron a nosotros en el comedor.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvidamos...- Peeta saco la tarta de la canasta, aun se veía tal y como el la había decorado.

-¡Oh es hermosa!- exclamo Effie. -No debieron cariño- dijo aun admirada por el trabajo de Peeta.

-La hemos hecho Katniss y yo- dijo Peeta sonriendo.

-¡Es hermosa!- exclamo Prim.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba- dije sacando las galletas que hicimos de mi bolso. -Toma Prim las hemos hecho para ti.

-¿Encerio?¡Gracias Katniss,Peeta!- dijo emocionada.

Comenzamos la cena, Effie, Haymitch y mi madre hablaban sobre temas de política; Prim y su amiga Rue hablaban sobre los vestidos que había visto hoy en la ciudad, Gale las llevo a hacer algunas compras; Peeta y Gale hablaban sobre algunos proyectos que tendrían para entregar al final del semestre. Me sentí feliz por un momento, al parecer todos se veían felices, me pregunte si seria lo mismo cuando yo no estuviera aquí.

Después de comer una rebanada de la tarta que Peeta y yo habíamos hecho todos pasaron a retirarse, yo decidí ir a la sala a ver películas con Peeta. Estábamos ambos sobre el sofá mirando la película, tenia mi cabeza en su regazo y su brazo rodeaba mis hombros, era perfecto.

-Katniss, creo que es algo tarde tengo que irme- al decirme esto sentí como una punzada en mi corazón.

-¡No!- dije aferrándome a el. -No te vayas Peeta, no me dejes- dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuche los latidos de su corazón.

-Katniss, mi padre se preocupara si no regreso- dijo mirándome seriamente, en su mirada podía ver que el tampoco quería irse.

-Por favor quédate, por favor- dije suplicante. Por un momento lo pensó y creí que diría que no.

-Esta bien, solo necesito llamar a Annie- dijo sacando su celular, lo bese y me sentí feliz.

Después de una breve conversación de "Por favor Annie, haré lo que quieras" lo logro, aunque creo que había sacrificado mucho por mi.

-Katniss pero tu madre...- dijo preocupado.

-Tranquilo no sabrá nada- dije tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta mi habitación.

Entramos a mi habitación y le pedí que me esperara mientras me ponía mi pijama. Entre a mi armario buscando algo lindo que lucir para el, no quería ser muy atrevida pero tampoco quería algo tan santo y casto. Encontré unos pantalones cortos de encaje que dejaban ver mis largas piernas y una blusa con un escote.

En cuanto entre a mi habitación Peeta me miro, su cara me daba risa no podía dejar de mirarme, eso me hizo sonrojarme. Le dije que si dormiría así y el me dijo que estaba bien, que no le molestaba dormir así pero de pronto recordé que tenia unas ropas deportivas que Gale me había prestado hace un par de días. Entre al armario a buscarlas y las entregue a Peeta y no le importo quitarse la ropa ahí mismo me sentí incomoda así que aproveche para cepillar mis dientes y acomodar mi cabello.

Cuando regrese encontré a Peeta con la ropa de Gale, se veía muy bien. Me acosté en el lado derecho de la cama y el junto a mi. No pude contener un bostezo, estaba exhausta después de todo lo que habíamos hecho hoy.

-Duerme preciosa- dijo besando mi frente.

-Quédate conmigo- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siempre- dijo y lo bese.

-Te quiero Peeta- después de eso caí profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que la verdad entre tantos trabajos, tareas proyectos, clases extras, etc. No he tenido tanto tiempo de escribir.

Bueno aquí otro capitulo. Awww son unos amores, no lo creen? Por cierto estoy haciendo un one-shot que quizás pronto lo suba (claro cuando lo termine).

Decidí arriesgarme y hacer un Peeta POV. pues según yo no esta tan mal, ¿o ustedes que piensan?

Pues estos dos son unos amores, que lastima que al final no terminen juntos, o si? Pues tendrán que esperar al final para saber. Soy muy mala, lo se.

REVIEWS:

**Karrma**: Aww muchas gracias! Lo se, de hecho la canción que pensé que bailaban, no la mencione pero es la hermosa canción de Stand by Me, creo que ya la habrás escuchado, si no deberías escucharla es lo mejor. Pues aun falta un poco así que no te preocupes por los pañuelos.

**FromWineBullets: **Hola! Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. Pues sobre el epilogo no lo se, tengo otra idea en mete pero aun no quiero decirles nada para que no sospechen el final, pero te prometo que te gustara! O quizás termines odiándome... Y si, Peeta sufrirá un poco con todo esto.

**tishacullengreen: **Tisha... La verdad quiero agradecerte, al principio si me sentí algo ofendida, pero después dije hey es cierto! Quizás mi mente si sea algo retorcida y masoquista que este creando esta historia tan depresiva, pero en realidad escribo esta historia por que he aprendido que aunque estés en tus últimos días debes hacer lo que mas ames. "Quizás no es el destino, sino el camino" no lo crees?

**foxface weasley**: Gracias! Y pues, si por que no, solo dime cuando y donde :D

**distrito 9 3/4**: Awww muchísimas gracias! Es lo mas bello que me han dicho! Para mi que quiero ser una escritora es el mayor halago del mundo! Gracias! Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo!

**johana:** Gracias! Lamento el retraso en actualizar, como ya mencione he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero aquí esta! Prometo que actualizaré mas seguido, tratare de hacer mas espacio en mi horario, lo prometo!

**Anna Sosa**: Gracias corazón! Si lo se, todas estamos así por la futura muerte de Katniss, pero no te preocupes aun falta un buen rato para eso! Disfruta el capitulo!

Pues muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews!

El capítulo de hoy se llama The Technicolor Phase y es de Owl City esta hermosa escúchenla y la canción que cantan Peeta y Katniss de regreso a casa de Katniss es Miss You de Foster the People que es mi banda favorita.

Pues también muchas gracias a los fav. y follows! Anímense a dejar un Review, no sean tímidas!

REVIEWS! Por favorsin!

Bueno nos leemos en la próxima. LAS AMO!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	11. Capítulo 9: The Bird of the Summer

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Día 3 Parte 1: Bird of the summer**

**You came with the season as the first swallow sang. ****A Brown headed stranger with a five-letter name**

Desperté sintiendo como unos fuertes brazo me rodeaba, abrí los ojos delicadamente y encontré un par de ojos cristalinos como el agua que me miraban.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa. Junte nuestras frentes y él se inclinó para darme un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

-Te ves aún más hermosa cuando despiertas- dijo él. Esto hizo que mi corazón, ya acelerado, latiera frenéticamente.

-¡Katniss!- escuche que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Peeta y yo nos miramos nerviosos, era Effie. -¿Cariño estas despierta?

-Umm… si espera- dije levantándome y camine hacia la puerta.

-Hola Effie, ¿qué pasa?- pregunte actuando somnolienta.

-Lo siento si te desperté, es que pensé que quizás te gustaría bajar a desayunar con nosotros- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro… Enseguida bajo- dije intentando cerrar la puerta pero ella lo evito. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero en ese instante escuchamos un golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto asustada.

-No es nada Effie… bajare enseguida- dije intentando cerrar nuevamente, pero esta vez ella abrió completamente la puerta y camino al interior de mi habitación y encontró nada más y nada menos que a…

-¡Peeta Mellark!- emitió un chillido de sorpresa. Peeta como de costumbre había tirado uno de los libros que estaban en mi mesa de noche. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Effie enfadada mirándonos a ambos.

-Effie… no es lo que parece- dijo Peeta nervioso. –Yo solo…

-Le pedí a Peeta que se quedara- dije caminando hasta donde él estaba. –No pasó nada, simplemente quería estar más tiempo con él, yo tengo miedo- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Peeta me miro, su mirada era tierna y encontraba esperanza en ellos.

Sabía que a Effie le encantaban las historias de amor, siempre la encontraba llorando mientras leía un libro, siempre decía que el amor es más fácil de encontrar que ganar un la lotería. Y en ese momento, creyó lo mismo, ya que suspiro al vernos juntos.

-Está bien, pero tu madre te quiere abajo en 10 minutos, hoy quiere pasar tiempo en familia- dijo caminando hacia el pasillo.

-Effie es genial- dice Peeta mientras busca su ropa.

-Lo se- dije mirándolo, me acerque a él y lo abrace. –Te quiero- dije y le di un pequeño beso.

-Y yo a ti- dijo profundizando el beso.

-Katniss ahora si tengo que irme- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-No, quédate con migo Peeta- dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Katniss, tengo que- dijo separándose de mí. –Annie no podrá cubrirme por más tiempo- dijo acercándose a la ventana. –Te prometo que más tarde vendré a verte- dijo saltando por la ventana.

Me sorprendí por tal acto y asome mi cabeza por la ventana para cerciorarme que estuviera bien, me lazo un beso y se fue.

No me moleste en cambiarme para bajar a desayunar, solo me puse mi bata pero creo que fue un error ya que todos ya estaban bien vestidos.

-Umm… Buenos días- dije sentándome junto a Gale.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos.

-¿Katniss aún no te vistes?- pregunto mi madre.

-Ummm… yo no, es que estaba leyendo un par de cosas- dije vertiendo jugo en mi vaso.

-Pues te sugiero que te apresures, es domingo familiar- dijo mi madre tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Si madre- dije tomando un par de tostadas.

Después del desayuno subí a mi habitación, cerré con pestillo mi puerta, no quería que nadie me interrumpiera. No es que hiciera algo importante, pero necesitaba privacidad, pero justo en ese momento alguien toco mi puerta.

-Katniss- dijo mi madre del otro lado. La abrí rápidamente encontrando a mi madre con su bolso. –Katniss iremos a dar un paseo para darte tiempo para arreglarte. Tienes hasta medio día- dijo y camino por el pasillo.

Volví a cerrar mi puerta y mi mire que el reloj marcaba las 9:25 am, aún era muy temprano. Entre a mi baño y llene la tina de agua y algunas sales.

Coloque el iPod en las bocinas y le puse play. La canción de _Landslide_ sonó, entre a la tina pensando en la letra de aquella canción…

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?

No pude resistirlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas al pensar en que algún día todo esto terminaría. Mi madre nunca me volvería a ver, Prim tendría que ser fuerte y terminar su carrera sin mi ayuda, Effie y Haymitch quizás se casarían y yo no estaría en la ceremonia, Gale por fin le pediría matrimonio a su novia Madge y de pronto sentí como si algo me hubiera apuñalado en el corazón… Peeta… Peeta tendría que seguir con su vida, sin mí, quizás se conocería a alguien que de verdad lo merezca, alguien que lo haga feliz y este a su lado toda su vida.

Salí de la ducha, hoy no tenía el mejor ánimo, así que entre a mi armario y busque una prenda sencilla que no necesitara de muchos accesorios. Encontré un vestido café de encaje y lo convine con unas balerinas de un tono coral y una mariconera color crema. Decidí recoger mi cabello en una coleta alta, no quise usar joyas.

Al terminar salí a ver si alguien estaba en casa, pero mi sorpresa fue que estaba sola, no había nadie. Decidí salir a los columpios junto al lago, observe como el agua cristalina del lago brillaba bajo el sol de aquella mañana. Aún quedaban algunos charcos debido a la lluvia incesable de la noche anterior, pero pronto se evaporarían.

Al columpiarme sentí el viento en mi rostro y no pude evitar pensar en aquellos tiempos en que mi padre nos llevaba a Prim y a mí a un parque cerca de nuestra primera casa. Era verano y como de costumbre a Prim le aburría estar en casa, así que mi padre nos llevó a aquel parque.

_*Flashback*_

-¡Más alto!- gritaba.

-No tan alto, ¿Qué tal si te salen alas y huyes de mí?- pregunto mi padre.

-Nunca huiría de ti papa- dije riendo.

-Algún día lo harás, ya lo veras- dijo triste.

-No lo hare, te lo prometo- dije riendo. –Además es imposible que pueda volar.

-Nada es imposible en esta vida pequeña Kat- dijo mi padre acariciando mi cabello.

Era algo tarde, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer y el cielo tomaba un tono naranja. Observe como algunos pájaros volaban en dirección al norte.

-¿Papa?- pregunte mientras este jugaba con Prim.

-Dime Kat- respondió el-

-¿Por qué los pájaros vuelan hacia el norte?- mi padre me miro sorprendido. Él se acercó a mí junto con Prim y observamos como volaban.

-Porque están regresando a casa cariño- dijo él.

-¿Y por qué vuelan en círculos?- pregunte señalando a los pájaros.

-Ese es un gran misterio- dijo mi padre.

-¿Papa?- volví a hablar.

-¿Si?- dijo el cargando a Prim sobre sus hombros.

-¿Puedo ser un pájaro?- dije sonriendo.

-Puedes ser lo que quieras ser en este mundo Katniss- dijo el tomándome de la mano.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Ese mismo año mi padre fue enviado a la guerra y nunca regreso. Prometió que lo haría pero es el gran misterio de los pájaros, si vuelan en círculos o simplemente vuelan alejándose.

Sonreí al recordar ese momento con él, observe como los pájaros volaban en dirección al norte, como aquel verano. En ese momento un extraño de cabello rubio con un nombre de cinco letras apareció caminando en mi dirección.

No pude contenerlo, corrí hacia él y llore en su hombro.

-Kat, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Peeta, dime que soy un pájaro- dije sollozando sobre su hombro.

-Katniss…

-¡Dilo!

-Katniss eres un pájaro- susurro él.

-Peeta… Vuela conmigo- levante la mirada para verlo

-_Si tú eres un pájaro, yo también lo soy_*- dijo finalmente rosando delicadamente nuestros labios.

* * *

Hola crayolas! :D

Pues aquí dejándoles otro capítulo esta algo awkward y así pero es que no pude contenerme a publicarlo ya. De verdad me gustó mucho, ya que está basado en una de mis canciones favoritas en todo el mundo; se llama _Bird of the Summer_ de _A Fine Frenzy_. Si se que se preguntaran, ¿Qué no se sabe otra banda? La verdad si, pero ninguna comparada a Alyson Sudol LA AMO! Otra cancion incluida en este cap. es Landslide tiene varios covers de bandas pero mi favorita es de Glee o Smashing Pumpkings.

Bueno también el final me robe una frase de Nicholas Sparks a quien también amo con toda mi alma y espero algún día conocerlo (también a Alyson Sudol). Como les decía es una frase del libro "The Notebook" o también conocido en castellano como "El Diario de Noah" esta hermoso y si no tienen tiempo de leerlo vean la película.

Les tengo una súper buena noticia. Mañana termino los finales es decir que salgo de vacaciones :D Y en vacaciones mi creatividad está a mil por hora! Publicare más, lo prometo.

Esta vez fue algo corto, según mi criterio, ya que no tuve tanto tiempo de revisar algunos detallitos pero de verdad ya me urgia publicarlo!

REVIEWS!

**FromWineBullets**: Gracias! Esta vez no hice Peeta's POV. Pero te prometo que en el próximo comenzare con él. No he leído bajo la misma estrella, pero awww enserio es un gran honor que comparen mi miserable trabajo con uno tan grande como el del señor Green. Gracias por seguir leyendo corazón! Un abrazo :D

**Karrma**: AWWWW Gracias corazón de melocotón! Enserio me encantan tus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír. Lo siento esta en mi naturaleza ser mala, soy escritora, ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Pues no sé qué pueda pasar, pero lo que si te puedo adelantar es que ya tengo un capitulo que le dará un gran giro a esta historia y no falta mucho para él. Besos!

**Johana**: Aquí está el próximo! Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero dios santo High School me está matando! Ojala te haya gustado y como ya mencione antes el próximo capítulo comenzara con un Peeta's POV. Un beso!

**distrito9 ¾**: Corazón! Mil gracias por tus reviews! El amo enserio aunque no te aparezcan a mí si me llegan a mi correo y todo pero muchisisisimas gracias! Y no te preocupes estos tienen un rato más para disfrutar… ¿o no?

Gracias a todas las que dejan reviews seguido, de verdad a veces siento que no comprenden que tan importantes son para mí! Un escritor no vive sin sus lectores y de verdad niñas ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado! Son las que me motivan a segur escribiendo :) Las amo!

Favs. Y Follow muchisisisimas gracias! De verdad son lo mejor, yo sé que a veces no se animan a dejar review o a veces no saben que decir, créanme me ha pasado, pero enserio un fav. O follow es lo mejor que me pueden dar!

Bueno niñas actualizare pronto! **Dejen REVIEWS porfis! **Las amo!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	12. Capítulo 9 Parte 2: The Girl on Fire

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Día 3 Parte 2: The Girl on Fire**

**And now our star-crossed love has materialized**

**Peeta's POV.**

Después de despedirme de Katniss corrí a casa. Annie estaba afuera tomando una taza de té y leyendo.

-¡Hola Ann!- dije sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta que apareces- dijo dejando el libro en una pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba a su lado. -¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto sonriéndome.

-Excelente- dije abrazándola. -¿Papa no pregunto por mí?- dije sentándome a su lado.

-Sí, dije que aun seguías durmiendo- miramos hacia la vereda que llevaba a nuestra casa.

-Ann eres la mejor- dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-Lo sé- ambos reímos a carcajadas. Ella estaba feliz, usualmente era algo callada, pero últimamente había estado de mejor humor.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando eres tan risueña?- dije haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes.

-¡Basta Peeta te diré!- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie- dijo ella. Yo le ofrecí mi meñique y ella los enlazo.

-Bien… ¿Recuerdas a Finnick Odair?- pregunto mirando hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse como las de Katniss cuando le hago un cumplido.

-¿Si?- dije en un tono interrogativo.

-Es que… Hemos estado haciendo un trabajo juntos y… No lo se… Me pregunto si quería salir con el- sonrió levemente.

Yo le sonreí y la abrase, ella se sorprendió por mi acto, pero al final me respondió y me abrazo.

-Ann- dije para que me mirara. –Finnick es un buen tipo, lo conozco y si a ti te hace feliz, igual a mí- dije sonriendo. Ella me abrazo aún más fuerte y rio.

-Gracias Peeta.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Le dije que tenía que pensarlo- dijo mirando hacia la fuente que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-¿Y qué esperas para contestarle?- pregunte dándole su teléfono que se encontraba justo entre el libro y la taza de té. Ella sonrió y tecleo unas palabras en su celular. Después de unos minutos le llego una respuesta.

-Saldremos esta noche- dijo mirándome.

-Perfecto- conteste sonriendo.

Ella tomo un sorbo de su te e iba a proseguir con su lectura hasta que escuchamos mi estómago gruñir.

-Vamos te preparare algo- dijo ella mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estábamos sentados.

Ambos caminamos hacia la cocina, nuestra casa era algo antigua, pero era acogedora. Tenía un encantador estilo victoriano, que a Annie le fascinaba, ella amaba esa época, en especial su ropa.

Conversamos un poco sobre como Finnick y ella se habían conocido y como habían llegado al punto de salir en una cita. Él era un buen tipo, lo conocemos desde que llegamos aquí. El y Gale fueron mis únicos amigos cuando recién llegue todos los demás pensaban que quizás era un pesado porque veníamos de Los Angeles.

Annie coloco unos panqueques bañados en fresas con crema mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, sirvió un jugo de naranja que papa había hecho esta mañana.

-Gracias- dije y comencé a comer como bestia, esto le causo gracia a Annie, pero no pude contenerme tenía tanta hambre.

-¿Peeta?- dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Si?- dije limpiando el contorno de mis labios con una servilleta.

-¿Puedo conocer a Katniss?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Pero ya la conociste…

-No, me refiero a que… No te molestaría si algún día saliera con ustedes. Es que… tu sabes… no soy muy buena haciendo amigos y… se ve linda gente y…

-Claro- no la deje terminar. -¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros esta tarde?- dije recogiendo mi plato.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Claro- dije y ella corrió a abrazarme.

-Está bien… Yo me arreglare- dijo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Lave el plato que utilice y subí a mi habitación. Me mire al espejo y me di cuenta que estaba totalmente desarreglado además, no podría ir a casa de los Everdeen con la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos vaqueros con una camisa blanca, utilice unos converse del mismo color que esta y arregle un poco mi cabello.

Toque a la puerta de Annie y le dije que iría a avisarle a Katniss.

Camine hasta su casa y llame a la puerta, pero nadie me abrió. Escuche el sonido de los columpios en la parte trasera de su casa, así que decidí investigar si alguien estaba ahí. Cuando la vi ahí, perfecta meciéndose en aquel columpio juro que pensé que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Camine hacia ella, pero al parecer no había notado mi presencia, cuando lo hizo corrió hacia mí y se echó a llorar en mi hombro.

-Kat, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupado. No me gustaba verla llorar, era lo que más odiaba en el mundo.

-Peeta, dime que soy un pájaro- sollozo en mi hombro.

-Katniss…- trate de decirle que aquello no era coherente.

-¡Dilo!- exigió ella.

-Katniss eres un pájaro- le dije en el tono más suave que pude.

-Peeta… Vuela conmigo- aquellas palabras me hicieron feliz. Nunca la dejaría sola y ella nunca me dejaría solo.

-_Si tú eres un pájaro, yo también lo soy_*- dije en un susurro y roce sus labios delicadamente para después besarlos.

Ella me abrazo y continuo llorando un poco más, yo secaba sus lágrimas y besaba sus mejillas donde dejaba aquel rastro de las lágrimas. Cuando se calmó un poco pude hablar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije sentándola sobre mi regazo debajo de un árbol.

-Es… Mi padre… Recordé el último verano que pasamos juntos, cuando nos llevaba al parque- dijo pegando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Bese su frente y ella me miro. –Gracias- murmuro ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañado.

-Por ser mi pájaro del verano- dijo ella sonriendo.

Junte nuestros labios y la bese lentamente, sentí como aquel lugar desaparecía, lo único que apreciaba en ese momento eran nuestros labios juntos con una ternura.

-No solo seré tu pájaro del verano, seré tu pájaro para siempre- le susurre en su oído.

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Claro tontita- dije. Nos quedamos mirando el lago un momento más hasta que recordé que Annie esperaba en casa.

-Katniss… Tengo que decirte algo- dije tomándola de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- se separó de mí rápidamente y en su mirada podía apreciar el miedo.

-Tranquila… no es nada malo- dije y ella se tranquilizó un poco. –Es solo que… Mi hermana quiere conocerte- dije mirándola.

-Pero ayer nos conocimos- dijo ella extrañada.

-Sí, pero quiere conocerte mejor. Como la novia de su hermano- dije besando su mano.

-Peeta…- dijo ella asustada.

-Tranquila, Annie no es tan mala- dije riendo, pero ella no rio.

-Peeta pero… ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado?- dijo poniéndose de pie nerviosamente.

-Te amara, te lo prometo- me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

Tarde un poco más, pero por fin la convencí de conocer a Annie. Caminamos hacia mi casa pero en ese instante…

**Katniss POV.**

Estaba hecha una bola de nervios, Annie Mellark me quería conocer, no solo como persona, sino como novia de su hermano. Ella se veía linda persona pero ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Estaba caminando de la mano de Peeta hasta su casa hasta que encontramos a mi familia regresando a casa.

-Katniss- dijo mi madre.

-Ulm… Hola- dije algo nervioso.

-Hola- dijo mi madre sorprendida. No entendía su expresión hasta que note que su mirada se dirigía a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Peeta e inclino su cabeza.

-Buenos tardes Peeta- dijo mi madre.

-Hola Peeta- dijo Prim abrazándolo. Mi hermana realmente quería a Peeta, creo que de todos ella y Gale eran los que más comprendían nuestra relación.

-Hola Prim- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Katniss- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Hola patito- dije abrazándola. -¿Qué paso con tu amiga Rue?- dije observando que ya no estaba con ellos.

-Se fue a casa con su madre- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oh…

-Katniss podría hablar contigo- dijo mi madre mirándome.

-Si- dije soltando la mano de Peeta, Prim se quedó con el hablando de todo lo que había hecho con su amiga Rue mientras yo me alejaba un poco con mi madre.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- pregunte.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? Claramente te dije que hoy sería una salida familiar- dijo ella exaltada.

-Madre Peeta es de la familia- dije sin pensarlo. No había notado lo que dije hasta que ella me miro incrédula.

-¿Así que es de la familia? ¿Cuándo te pidió matrimonio para ser parte de la familia?- pregunto enfadada.

-¡Madre entiéndelo!- dije caminando de un lado a otro. -¡Quiero a Peeta! De verdad lo quiero y por alguna extraña razón él me quiere a mí a pesar de lo que está pasando.

-¿Así que por eso estas con él? Porque no quieres morir sola- dijo ella casi en un grito.

-¡No!- no sabía lo que sentía por Peeta, ¿era amor? No… Apenas lo conocí hace dos semanas y teníamos solamente tres días de ser novios –Yo lo quiero- dije sonriendo al recordarlo.

-¡Tu no lo quieres Katniss admítelo!- grito mi madre. –Morirás en unos días y él se olvidara de ti.

No entendía como mi madre podría ser así de insensible, era algo cruel y malvada a veces que ni siquiera yo la reconocía.

-¡Madre que tu vayas a morir sola no tiene nada que ver conmigo!- grite sin pensarlo. -Todo esto es por mi padre, ¿No es así?- dije comprendiéndolo, ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpí. – ¡Crees que porque mi padre ha muerto nosotras merecemos sufrir como tú!- grite, quizás nos estaban escuchando pero no me importo. –Pues déjame decirte que no es así… Yo quiero a Peeta, de verdad lo quiero. Y no quiero terminar como tú. ¡Sola y obsesionada del pasado!- dije dejándola sola.

Camine hasta donde estaban todos y tomen la mano de Peeta y la jale sin pensarlo, quería irme a algún lugar donde estuviésemos solos los dos.

-¡Katniss!- escuche gritar a mi madre, pero yo seguí, no me importo lo que dijera. Yo quería a Peeta y aunque me costase decirlo… Me estaba enamorando de él.

Caminamos hasta donde contemplamos las estrellas la otra noche, donde nos dimos el primer beso.

-Katniss, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado. No le conteste, simplemente lo bese, lo bese con toda la fuerza que tenía. Era un beso tosco e intenso, al principio pensé que lo estaba lastimando, pero después me respondió de la misma manera en que yo lo besaba. De pronto comencé a sentir un hambre de mas, algo me quemaba por dentro, un deseo insaciable.

Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, pero lo abrace, lo abrace fuertemente.

-Te quiero Peeta- dije estrechándolo fuertemente.

Él se separó un poco y me tomo del mentó e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, esos ojos cristalinos, llenos de pureza y cariño.

-Katniss yo te amo- dijo mirándome y en ese momento me quede sin palabras.

* * *

¡Hola!

Wohoo! Actualice súper pronto! Lo sé es que ha soy genial lo sé! Bueno no, pero es que hoy tenía la creatividad a mil! Todo lo saque en una tarde.

¿Qué les pareció la pelea de Katniss con su madre? Algo intensa, ¿no? ¿Y la confesión de Peeta? ¿Tres días es muy pronto para enamorarse? Pues aquí esta! Otro capítulo de mi retorcida mente y así: 3

La canción de hoy es The Girl on Fire, no, no la de Alicia Keys, esa no me gustó mucho, para ser sincera. Esta es la versión que todo tributo debe de amar, es de Arshad es una canción del soundtrack, no sé si es oficial o no, pero vamos Lionsgate deberían considerarla para los próximos créditos! Esta canción es digna de estar en este sountrack.

REVIEWS!

**Anna Sosa:** Gracias hermosa! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. De verdad mil gracias. Besos!

**Distrito 9 ¾:** Lo sé! Creeme que vi la película y me encanto, aún no he tenido tiempo de leer el libro, pero está en mi lista de espera. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo preciosa. Ansió saber qué piensas de este. Besos!

**foxface weasley**: Holi! Usuario de qué? Y explícame un poquito más de eso, porque sinceramente no entiendo muy bien. Disfruta el capítulo! .lll.

**FromWineBullets**: Hola hermosura! Gracias por el review! Y amo dejarlas con el bichito de la duda, pero no te preocupes, ojala este verano pueda terminar esta historia para comenzar una nueva. Y no te preocupes también planeo leerlo. Besos!

Gracias por sus favs. Y follow enserio estoy muuuuuuy agradecida por ellos! Son las mejores.

Antes de irme, díganme que piensan sobre el soundtrack de esta historia, déjeme reviews sobre ellos o alguna canción en especial que quieran que estos dos vivan, solo díganme estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	13. Capítulo 10: Día 4: Oath

**Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Día 4: Oath**

**Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend**

Desperté sin ánimos, el día anterior fue una catástrofe. Después de pasar un tiempo con Peeta tuve que regresar a casa, no salí de mi habitación en todo el día tratando de evitar a mi madre, claramente.

Prim vino a mi habitación para preguntar si no desayunaría con ellos, pero no respondí, simplemente fingí que seguía durmiendo y ella salió de mi habitación, sinceramente no quería ver a nadie hoy.

Seguí durmiendo un rato mas hasta que escuche que llamaron a mi puerta nuevamente, esta vez abrí ya que todos se habían ido a sus respectivos labores.

-Hola Katniss- dijo Cinna.

-Hola- murmure hable por primera vez.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo y lo deje entrar, se sentó en un sillón de la pequeña sala que tenía en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué aun no estas lista?- pregunto Cinna.

-No me siento bien- dije en un tono seco.

-Katniss…

-Es cierto Cinna, no me siento bien, mi cabeza me duele y necesito descansar- dije algo enfadada por no creerme. No estaba mintiendo, no me sentía bien, bueno quizás si estaba mintiendo en la parte donde decía que era por mi dolor de cabeza.

-Está bien…- dijo Cinna aun desconfiado. –Dejare que descanses pero mañana te veré señorita, tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la puerta.

-Gracias- dije acompañándolo hasta la puerta principal. –Te quiero Cinna- lo abrase y el me devolvió el abrazo, después se marchó.

Regrese a mi habitación y observe como el lago brillaba nuevamente, no lo pensé más y busque un traje de baño en mi armario y me cambie dispuesta a salir a nadar a aquel lago que me llamaba.

Corrí hasta el muelle del lago, deje mis cosas en una orilla y salte. Sentí como mi cuerpo se sumergía en el agua, estaba algo fría pero me adapte de inmediato. Salí a la superficie nuevamente y comenzó a nadar, cerré los ojos y recordé cuando papa nos había llevado a un lago cerca de donde vivíamos. Esa vez nos enseñó a nadar. Al principio tenía miedo de ahogarme, pero mi padre siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite.

Pare unos minutos, mi respiración era agitada y observe como en cuestión de segundos me había alejado lo suficientemente de casa. Observe mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba cerca de la pequeña isla que se encontraba en el centro del lago. Era hermosa, estaba lleno de árboles y en el centro había un templete.

Nade hasta la orilla y subí a la pequeña isla. Sentía los rayos del sol en mi piel pero aun así el viento soplaba y hacia que me estremeciera un poco por el frio. Camine hasta el templete y note que estaba rodeado de hermosas flores de varios colores, formas y tamaños. Realmente se veía hermoso. Y en ese instante pensé en Peeta, en traerlo aquí, prepararle una sorpresa para este sábado, así tendría suficiente tiempo de planearlo todo.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a regresar al agua observe a alguien cerca de una orilla del lago, parecía una chica, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir bien ya que el sol hacia que mis ojos enceguecieran. Tape la parte superior de mis ojos con mi mano para poder observar claramente aquella imagen. Efectivamente era una chica y estaba llorando, esa chica me era familiar y… ¡Esa chica era Annie!

De un salto entre nuevamente en el agua y nade rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba. Cuando por fin estuve cerca de ella la llame.

-¡Annie!- exclame fuertemente mientras me acercaba más. –Annie, ¿Estas bien?- pregunte mientras me inclinaba un poco para observarla mejor.

-¡Katniss!- ella me abrazo, no le importo que se mojara.

La abrase y ella lloro fuertemente, no sabía que pasaba pero no me gustaba verla así y de pronto una imagen de Prim vino a mi mente. Recordé cuando ella lloraba por papa, siempre la consolaba hasta que se quedase dormida y algunas veces me tenía que quedar con ella para que no tuviera pesadillas donde papa desaparecía.

-¿Annie que pasa?- dije tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella aún seguía sollozando pero creo que estaba mejor. Nos sentamos donde ella estaba hace tan solo unos segundos.

-Katniss… ¡Soy una tonta!- exclamo fuertemente.

-Claro que no…- no sé porque estaba diciendo todo esto si apenas la conocía.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo arruine todo- dijo en un sollozo desesperado. –Ayer… Finnick me invito a salir, fuimos a ver una película y el paso su brazo sobre mi espalda y ya sabes pensé que todo iba en serio. Esta mañana cuando llegue a clase de algebra lo encontré coqueteando con otra chica- lloro y me abrazo. –Soy una tonta! Creí que todo esto iba en serio, pero él estaba jugando conmigo.

No sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, porque en primer lugar no conocía al tal Finnick, dos nunca había pasado por esto, es decir si había escuchado a Glimmer lloriquear por sus ex amores pero Clove siempre era la especialista en esto y en tercera a Annie apenas la había conocido. Lo único que hice fue abrazarla y escucharla y quizás de vez en cuando decirle un "Está bien" "Si" "Te entiendo".

-Katniss…- dijo ella al final de decirme todo sobre el tal Finnick Odair.

-¿Si Annie?- pregunte observando el agua del lago.

-Peeta tiene suerte de haber encontrado a una chica como tú, eres muy linda y sabes escuchar. Eres perfecta, me alegro de que te haya encontrado- dijo tiernamente.

No supe como pero mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-Gracias Annie- dije y ella sonrió.

Esta vez tuvimos más tiempo para conocernos, aunque fuera la melliza de Peeta, ellos era muy diferentes, quizás totalmente. Si Peeta decía blanco, Annie decía negro o viceversa. También me dijo que su sueño era en convertirse en bailarina profesional, desde pequeña soñó con serlo y aún sigue con aquel sueño. Yo le conté sobre mi "situación" y ella no pudo contenerlo y se echó a llorar, pensé que Peeta ya se había encargado de decirlo, pero por lo visto no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Le hable de Prim, de cómo era y que cosas le gustaba hacer. De hecho le mencione que ella me recordaba mucho a Prim y ella soltó una risita. Al final no supimos como pero terminamos muriendo a carcajadas. Con Annie me podía sentir yo misma, no era como mi relación con Clove y Glimmer que tenía que reír cuando ellas reían, llorar cuando ellas lloraban y sentir lo que ellas sentían. Annie era la persona más dulce y sensible que había conocido y era una agradable persona.

-Gracias Katniss- dijo ella dándome un abrazo.

-No hay problema Annie, para eso estamos las amigas- dije y ella me estrecho fuertemente.

-Las mejores amigas- dijo riendo y yo core sus risas.

Ambas regresamos a lo nuestro, bueno ella en realidad regreso a casa a hacer algunos que hacerles, ya que la escuela no estaba en sus planes por hoy, se sentía aún muy deshecha para ver a Finnick nuevamente.

Yo por mi parte regrese a casa y me di una ducha rápida y en cuanto escuche que la puerta principal se abría baje corriendo y encontré a Prim a Gale y a…

* * *

HOLA!

Pues esta súper cortito per la verdad ahorita no tengo inspiración, tuve unos pequeños problemillas personales que de verdad me afectaron…

Bueno el capítulo de hoy es Oath de Cher Lloyd y pues quiero dedicarle este cap. A mi mejor amiga que pues ella es la persona más maravillosa que conozco en este mundo y a la que más amo

También quiero decirles que estuve viendo una serie, el verano pasado que visite a mi prima la vimos juntas y me encanto se llama The Nine Lives of Chloe King de verdad esta genial está basada en unos libros con el mismo título, la mala noticia es que de estos libros solo hicieron una temporada de 10 episodios, pero estoy bien! *Nótese un tic en el ojo y cara de "No estoy loca"*

También estoy leyendo el libro de The Selection de Kiera Cass, pues no me ha gusta del todo, siento que es una mala combinación de THG con Barbie, si no es buena, pero si alguna de sus amigas que no lee algún día les dice "Quiero leer!" tú les dirás "NO! Toda mi vida te he estado hablado de lo increíble que son los libros y me has ignorado… blablablá". No es broma, lo recomiendo para lectores básicos.

REVIEWS!

FromWineBullets: Awwwww! No se por qué pero simplemente te amo! Eres la mejor! Y si lo se, pero Katniss se sordeo y su mama si es mala ._. Si me dices quien es el autor de la canción seria mejor cariño. Gracias! Besos.

distrito 9 3/4: Quiero decirles que todo estará bien pero no! Estos dos pasaran por muchas cosas y asi! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Besos.

foxface weasley: Me vas a matar pero sigo sin entender! D: PERDONAME! Soy algo lenta en todo esto ._.

dianadelore: Gracias Dianis! Awww una de mis mejores amigas se llama asi y asi le digo de cariño :3 Anyways… Bienvenida a mi retorcido mundo de How to fell in love in 30 days! Espero que te este gustando el fanfic hasta ahora, por que se pondrá mucho mejor!

Muchisimas gracias a los favs y follows! Son muy lindas!

Bueno insisto, si tienen alguna canción que quisieran que estos dos vivieran solo dejen un review con el nombre. Otra cosita tengo TWITTER! :D Bueno ya tenia pero este esta dedicado especialmente para este fandom y asi es Hutcherwithbook síganme porfis! Tengo super poquitos seguidores D: y asi nos podríamos poner mas al contacto.

Las amo niñas preciosas de mi alma!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	14. Capítulo 11: Día 8: Classy Girls

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Día 8: Classy Girls**

**So picture my surprise when I had tried to lean in for a kiss  
and she just smiled and turned her head down**

Esa tarde Prim, Gale y Peeta llegaron de la escuela y conversamos un poco, pero como Peeta y Gale estaban en temporada de exámenes ya que el Spring Break estaba a punto de comenzar y yo me ofrecía a ayudarlos para mejorar sus calificaciones. Peeta aprendía rápido, pero Gale era algo lento.

Toda la semana había estado en contacto con Peeta, el venía a que le ayudara con algunas materias o yo acudía por las tardes a la panadería para ayudarle a él o a Annie con las ventas. Algunas veces no había tantos clientes y el padre de los Mellark me invitaba a tomar una taza de té con ellos y algunas veces me pedían que me quedara a la cena, debo de decir que Annie es una excelente cocinera.

Era viernes por la mañana y desperté con una pequeña molestia aquel día, no le di la mayor importancia estaba feliz porque a partir de esta tarde comenzaría el Spring Break y pasaría más tiempo con Peeta.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse un vestido blanco de algodón, era perfecto ya que el clima era algo fresco, los rayos del sol apenas aparecían pero el día pintaba de un tono fresco y ventoso.

Baje y encontré a todos en la mesa desayunando.

-Buenos días- dije sentándome junto a Gale.

-Buenos días Katniss- respondió Effie con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Kat!- dijeron Prim y Gale al mismo tiempo y ambos rieron.

-Buenos días- dijo mi madre en un tono seco. Desde el incidente el domingo pasado no habíamos vuelto a hablar.

Tome un cuenco con frutas picadas que se situaba en el centro de la mesa y deposite un poco de manzana, fresa, mago y sandia en mi pequeño plato y después lo bañe en yogur natural y un poco de cereales. Todos permanecían en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de Cashmere recogiendo algunos platos y tazas.

-Esta tarde Prim tenemos que irnos- dijo Gale levantándose de su asiento.

-Si- dijo y ella también se puso de pie.

-Los veré esta tarde- dije mientras me daban un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Ya me había acostumbrado a que Gale lo hiciera, prácticamente nos habíamos convertido en hermanos.

-Sí, es tarde creo que yo también me voy. Tengo muchos expedientes que revisar- dijo Effie poniéndose de pie.

-Te quiero querida- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Yo también me voy- dijo mi madre levantándose de la mesa y se fue, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus zapatos alejándose.

Me quede sola un momento en la mesa y recordé como solíamos desayunar en mi antigua casa, siempre desayunábamos rápido porque el transporte escolar pasaba por nosotras y no podíamos perderlo, ya que la escuela quedaba algo apartada de nuestra casa y no había otra manera de llegar, no disponíamos de un vehículo propio. Algunas veces Glimmer y Cato pasaban por nosotras para ir al colegio.

Glimmer y Cato… Me cuestione sobre que estarían haciendo en este momento, quizás estarían de camino al colegio en su auto. Su padre había insistido en que tuvieran un chofer pero en el último cumpleaños de Cato su padre le había obsequiado un convertible, como el que siempre había soñado y el insistía en que el conduciría hacia la escuela.

En ese momento Buttercup salto a la silla que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo y esto ocasiono que me sobresaltara un poco.

-¡Buttercup!- exclame. Después le acaricie la pequeña cabeza. Tenía varios días sin verlo, creo que desde una vez que salimos al parque cuando Peeta me pidió que fuera su novia. Lo seguí acariciando hasta que pareció hartarse y me lazo un zarpazo. -¡Gato tonto!- grite mientras se alejaba de mí.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, supuse que sería Cinna y después de unos minutos estaba ahí de pie esperándome.

-Buenos días Katniss- dijo sonriendo, note como su delineador dorado hacia que sus ojos resaltaran aún más.

-Hola Cinna- dije retirándome de la mesa y acercándome a él. Le di un beso en cada mejilla como siempre solía hacerlo, él siempre tenía porte y me enseñaba como hacerlo.

-¿Comenzamos?- dijo sacando su brazo para que yo lo tomara.

-Por supuesto que si- dije tomándolo y caminando hacia el estudio.

Comenzamos con algo de física, seguido por historia sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y después de ello me sorprendió.

-¿Katniss?- dijo el mirando hacia el patio trasero.

-¿Si?- pregunte acercándome a él.

-¿Recuerdas aquel vestido que diseñaste el otro día?- pregunto mirando hacia donde yo estaba.

-Umm… Eso creo- dije algo distante, tratando de recordar aquel vestido y de pronto vino a mi mente. Era un bosquejo que había hecho hace un par de días.

-Quiero que abras aquella caja con el lazo rosa- dijo señalando a una caja forrada con un papel de un color azul cielo y un gran lazo color rosa pastel. Nunca hubiera notado que estaba ahí si él no me lo mencionaba, de hecho, ni siquiera vi que lo trajese el mismo.

Obedecí lo que él me dijo y me acerque aquella caja, tome uno de los extremos del lazo y jale de él y cayó al suelo. Quite la tapa de aquella caja y no podía creer lo que había en ella.

-Cinna…- dije en un susurro. Me gire para verlo y él tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Saque aquella tela con tanta delicadeza y observe cada detalle, era un vestido rojo corto, de un corte imperial y con aplicaciones que estaban situado en los tirantes.

-Es precioso- dije mirándolo sin creer que de verdad estuviera ahí. Recuerdo cuando estábamos pensando en que podría diseñar, Cinna me dijo que lo que yo quisiera y sonreí a esa idea y termine creando ese vestido. –Gracias- dije depositando el vestido en la caja y abrazándolo.

-Mira debajo del vestido- dijo y lo hice. Se encontraban unas zapatillas negras y unas cajas de terciopelo que al abrir descubrí que era un collar y unos pendientes.

-Cinna… No sé cómo pagarte…

-Ni lo digas- dijo abrazándome. –Solo prométeme que lo usaras en alguna cita con Peeta- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Ni lo dudes- dije sonriendo.

Terminamos el día como de costumbre, tomando él te. Después se despidió y dijo que disfrutara de mis vacaciones, yo le agradecí nuevamente por el vestido, después se marchó.

Mire al reloj y note que Cinna se había marchado antes hoy, así que decidí cocinar algo para la comida de hoy.

Me dirige hacia la cocina, era extraño, era una de las pocas veces que entraba a la cocina. Aun no me acostumbraba a ver aquella cocina tan elegante y llena de ingredientes. De pronto apareció Cashmere.

-Señorita Everdeen- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Deja las formalidades Cashmere, dime Katniss- dije sonriéndole.

-Está bien señori… Katniss- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Cashmere me preguntaba si teníamos tallarines- dije buscando en la alacena, era enorme, ¿Cómo no podían perderse ahí?

-Claro que sí, espere- dijo abriendo una puerta que se situaba detrás del refrigerador. Era una mini bodega, había de todo, literalmente.

Ella regreso con una caja de tallarines. -¿Esta es de su agrado?- pregunto ella ofreciéndomela. Yo asentí y sonreí.

Ambas buscamos la receta de los tallarines y cuando la encontramos nos dispusimos a seguir cada paso de la receta. Rebanamos algunas verduras, cocimos los tallarines con agua y esperamos. Después Cashmere se ofreció a hacer un pollo agridulce para que combinara con este e hicimos una limonada rosa.

Todo quedo listo para cuando llegaran todos de sus respectivos lugares.

Escuche el jeep de Gale estacionarse en la entrada y con él las voces de mi hermana, Gale y otras voces…

-¡Hola!- grito Prim a los siete vientos.

-Hola- dije saliendo de la cocina.

-Katniss- Prim dijo abrazándome.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy patito?- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Bien- sonrió y camino hacia el comedor.

-Hola- dijo Gale caminando hacia mí de la mano de Madge.

-Hola Gale, Madge- dije sonriendo.

-Hola Kat- dijo Madge acercándose y me abrazo.

-¡Peeta ya te dije que no!- dijo una voz familiar caminando hacia mí. -¡Katniss!- una rubia corrió a abrazarme como una niña pequeña.

-Hola Annie- dije y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y camino hacia donde Prim estaba.

Después me gire y encontré unos ojos azules a unos escasos centímetros de mí.

-Hola señorita, es usted muy hermosa- dijo Peeta hablando español. Su examen de hoy en eso consistía.

-Usted es muy apuesto señor- dije también en español. Habíamos tardado mucho en que el aprendiera aquel idioma, para mí era fácil. Me extendió un papel, en él se encontraban varias preguntas y una perfecta A+ en la parte superior.

-Creo que he aprendido bastante bien- dijo besando mi frente. – ¿No crees que merezco un premio?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Yo sonreí y le di un pequeño beso pero él me sujeto la cara y lo profundizo. Era algo extraño pero me había vuelto adicta a sus besos y a todo el.

-Por favor, ni siquiera hemos comido- dijo Gale haciendo una mueca de asco. Yo me sonroje un poco y Peeta rio.

Todos caminamos hacia la mesa y tomamos haciendo. Cashmere trajo las bandejas donde estaba lo que habíamos preparado, yo sonreí al pensar en la cara que pondrían todos cuando descubrieran lo que yo había cocinado.

En ese instante llegaron Effie y Haymitch y se nos unieron. Estando todos ahí, ya que mi madre no podría llegar temprano debido a que tenía mucho trabajo, nos sentamos y agradecimos por la comida.

Cuando Cashmere quito las tapas de aquellas bandejas todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Cashmere! Te has esmerado- dijo Effie fascinada de lo que había en aquellas bandejas.

-Yo no lo he hecho, todo fue idea de la señorita Katniss- dijo ella mientras serbia la limonada rosa.

Todos me miraron asombrados, excepto Prim, ella ya sabía que tenía algunos dones en la hora de cocinar.

Todos se sirvieron un poco, excepto Peeta, el miro extrañado la comida y algunas veces dudaba en servirse o no.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte extrañada.

-Es que… No me gusta la comida China- dijo el mirando el pollo agridulce como si fuera una especie de comida extraña.

-Oh…- me sentí decepcionada. ¡Claro como no lo había pensado! A Peeta ni siquiera le gustaba ese tipo de comida.

-Estoy bromeando preciosa- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y tomo una bandeja y se sirvió un poco del que yo había cocinado. De pronto una sonrisa volvió a mi rostro. No me había percatado que tenía una mano en mi regazo hasta que Peeta la tomo y la presiono.

Todos pasamos un buen rato mientras comíamos, cada uno hablaba de cómo habían pasado aquel día y que estaban felices de que las vacaciones al fin llegaran. Inclusive Effie y Haymitch se mostraron emocionados al pensar que serían las primeras vacaciones en familia que pasaríamos.

Después de la comida cada quien paso a retirarse. Prim y Annie están jugando videojuegos en la sala, Gale y Madge estaban en la habitación de Gale, Effie y Haymitch habían decidido ir a dar un paseo y Peeta y yo estábamos en el balcón de mi habitación.

Estábamos en un sillón amplio, meciéndonos; mi cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Peeta mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Yo leía Matar a un Ruiseñor para ambos en voz alta, pero algunas veces me distraía notando como Peeta acariciaba mi mejilla o rosaba su nariz con mi frente o me daba pequeños besos por todas partes haciendo que me equivocara en las palabras y ambos riéramos.

-Katniss- dijo el en susurro.

-Hmm

-¿Mañana quisieras ir a cenar conmigo?- pregunto con la mirada distante. Yo me gire hacia donde estaba su rostro. En sus ojos observe la paz, una paz que nunca había visto en ningún lugar.

-Me encantaría Peeta- dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

HOLI!

Pues aquí otro capítulo!

La verdad quise acortar los días por que el capítulo que viene se va a poner bueno, créanme va a pasar algo que nadie se esperaba, ¿o quizás si?

El capítulo de hoy es Classy Girls de The Lumineers. Mis amados Lumineers, que haría yo sin ellos? Son una de las mejores bandas, a mi criterio claro.

Bueno pues ¿Qué les pareció el detalle de Cinna? Y ¿Qué pasara en la cena de Katniss y Peeta? ¿Y Annie y Finnick? ¿Estarán juntos? ¿Katniss morirá o no? ¿Qué tiene esta escritora que esta desquiciada y me hace sufrir con tantas preguntas? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de _How to fell in love in 30 days._

REVIEWS!

Dianadelore: Gracias Dianis! De verdad aprecio mucho tus reviews! Y espero que esta historia te guste. Lo sé, soy demasiado mala, ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

Yeyuperez: Wohooo! Ya tienes cuenta! Hay celebrar! :D Bueno gracias por el review corazón! Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo!

FromWineBullet: No te preocupes, Annie no se quedara sola. Y pues escuche la canción, la letra esta linda pero la verdad no es mi estilo de música. La verdad odio ese estilo, pero tratare de basarme en la letra, creo que me servirá para lo que viene gracias! Y los días pasan volando!

Muchas gracias a los Follow y Fav. Me han llovido correos con sus notificaciones! Anímense a dejar un review con su opinión porfis! Y también sugieran más canciones de verdad las tomo en cuenta!

Bueno creo que por esta noche es todo, pero actualizare pronto. Lo prometo!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	15. Capítulo 12: Día 9: Weightless

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Día 9: Weightless**

**The sky is the limit and I just want to float****  
****Free as a spirit on a journey of hope**

Peeta's POV.

La noche anterior habíamos ido todos al lago y después a petición de Prim, habíamos hecho una fogata donde asamos algunas galletas con malvaviscos. Fue genial, en especial por que el tiempo pasaba volando y cada vez mi relación con Katniss llegaba a otro nivel, pero el tiempo se acababa.

-Peeta despierta- escuche que Annie murmuraba y me movía un poco. Aun no quería abrir los ojos. –Bien es todo tuyo Rye- dijo ella.

-Despierta flojo- dijo mi hermano mojando mi espala. El agua fría a través de mi playera hizo que despertara de golpe.

-¡Ah!- grite y salte de la cama. Ambos rieron a carcajadas, no podía culparlos de verdad estaba en lo más profundo de mis sueños. –Sí, ya va- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Lo siento Peeta pero teníamos que despertarte, recuerdas hoy es tu cita con Katniss- dijo ella sonriendo amablemente.

Es cierto, hoy era la gran cita que había preparado… Bueno habíamos preparado. De hecho todos estaban algo involucrados en esto; Prim distraería a Katniss toda la mañana para que no sospechara nada, Effie y Hamitch nos ayudarían con la decoración, a Effie le encantaba, Annie prepararía la cena, Gale y Madge nos ayudarían con la música, toda cita tiene música y Rye y mi padre ayudarían a Effie y Haymitch a llevar todo a la pequeña isla que estaba en medio del lago.

Espero que Katniss tenga paciencia y no comience a curiosear por ahí, porque si no todo nuestro plan estaría arruinado.

-¡Muy bien hay muchas cosas que hacer!- dijo Annie mientras preparaba el desayuno. Mi padre preparaba un poco de café, ya que todos necesitaríamos muchas energía para hoy.

-¿Qué es lo primero en la lista?- pregunto Rye después del desayuno. Estábamos todos en la sala esperando indicaciones de Annie.

-Primero necesito ir a comprar las cosas para la cena- dijo mirando su pequeña lista que había escrito en una libreta. –Después podrás ayudar a Haymitch a llevar todo hasta la isla y claro también tendrás que acomodar todo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Rye- intervino mi padre. –Yo atenderé la panadería con tu madre y en la tarde ayudare, cerraremos lo más temprano que podamos- dijo mi padre tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Perfecto- dijo Annie anotando algo en su pequeña libreta. –Todo listo, así que Peeta porque no me acompañas a comprar las cosas- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Sí, claro- dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la entrada.

-Esperen- dijo mi padre y ambos nos giramos. El levanto la mano y un objeto voló por el aire hasta que aterrizo en mis manos. –Lleven el carro- dijo mi padre.

-Papa pero…

-No piensan caminar hasta la ciudad ¿verdad?- dijo y ambos sonreímos. Prometimos que estaríamos de regreso lo más pronto posible.

Encendí el carro condije unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a la ciudad. No era muy grande pero en aquel pueblo no encontraríamos todo. Llegamos a un Walmart donde Annie se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes para la cena, yo comenzó a curiosear por ahí. De pronto me tropecé con alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa- dije mirando a la chica de cabello oscuro. Iba muy bien vestida, se podría apreciar que toda su ropa era de marca.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- dijo otra chica de cabello rubio detrás de ella.

-Sí, lo siento enserio- dijo y se marchó.

-¿Peeta?- escuche una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Si?

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Annie tomando el carrito y caminando hacia una caja.

Después de una larga pelea sobre quien pagaría Annie acepto que yo lo haría, ella quería hacerlo ya que quería hacernos un regalo a Katniss y a mí pero me negué. Pagamos y regresamos al coche.

-¿Me llevarías al centro?- pregunto Annie, yo asentí y conduje hacia el centro de la ciudad. No había mucho tráfico, ya que aún era temprano y la mayoría prefería asistir en las tardes.

-Compra unas flores para Katniss- dijo Annie mientras yo estacionaba el coche. –Yo iré a comprar algo rápido no tardo- dijo saliendo disparada hacia una tienda que se encontraba a una cuadra de ahí. Yo hice caso y fui a la florería que ese encontraba delante de donde aparcamos.

Entre y el aroma a flores invadió mi nariz, todos tenían un perfume tan diferente que me mareaban un poco.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto una chica detrás del mostrador.

-Ah… Quiero unas flores para mi novia- dije acercándome al mostrador.

-Claro, ¿Qué tipos de flores quiere?- pregunto la chica. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Para eso estaba ella, ¿no?

-Unas rosas- dije y ella rio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte extrañado.

-Es que… todos compran lo mismo, rosas.

-¿No es la flor favorita de toda mujer?

-No… De hecho en el siglo XIX las flores tenían un significado y era lo que se acostumbraba a regalar- dijo ella sonriendo. No entendía muy bien lo que había dicho y creo que ella lo comprendió.

-Es decir, según tus intenciones con la persona es la flor que debes elegir- ahora tenía más claro lo que quería decir.

-Pues… quisiera algo que demuestre que de verdad la amo. Que no le quede la menor duda de ello- dije sonrojándome.

-Un tulipa- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Un tulipán?- pregunte extrañado.

-Un tulipán rojo- dijo ella acercándose a donde estaban. Tomo tres de ellos y el acomodo en un papel de regalo transparente junto con otras flores pequeñas.

Le agradecí y pague por ellos, me dijo que tuviera suerte con mi novia y que pasara un buen día. Le sonreí y salí de la florería y encontré a Annie esperando frente al auto.

-Tardaste un poco- dijo ella desesperada.

-Lo siento- abrí las puertas del coche y regresamos a casa.

Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie, todos se habían ido a preparar lo que les correspondía. Annie se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzaría a preparar la comida.

-Peeta…- dijo tomando algunas cosas de la alacena.

-¿Por qué no ayudas a Rye y a Haymitch en la isla?- dijo ella, yo asentí y me dirige hacia la isla. Vi que había un pequeño bote y lo tome y reme hasta la isla.

-¡Vaya hasta que llegas!- exclamo Rye.

-Lo siento… Annie se entretuvo- dije apenado.

-No importa, ayúdame a pintar esto- dijo lanzándome una brocha. Era un columpio de madera, lo estaba pintando de un tono blanco. Tome un bote de pintura y comencé a pintar. Todo tenía que ser perfecto para Katniss.

Katniss POV.

Desperté teniendo un olor a tocino en mi nariz, mire a mi reloj sobre la mesa de noche y marcaba las 9 a.m. era extraño usualmente nadie cocinaba tan temprano, bueno no es que fuera temprano, pero usualmente los sábados estaba permitido dormir hasta tarde y eso nos hacía desayunar a las 12 p.m. El olor me atrajo y automáticamente baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina…

-Buenos días querida- dijo Effie sonriendo mientras cocinaba el tocino.

-Buenos días Effie- dije mirando sorprendida.

-Espero que tengas hambre por que el desayuno ya está listo- dijo sirviendo el tocino en unos platos que ya tenían otra comida.

-¿Qué te parece si llamas a Prim y se lavan las manos?- pregunto ella sonriendo, yo asentí y salí de la cocina.

-¡Prim!- grite desde las escaleras pero me di la vuelta y la encontré en la entrada hablando con Gale.

-Pero apresúrate Gale antes de que…

-Prim- dije e hice que esta se sobresaltara.

-Uh… Hola Katniss- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola…- dije mirando a ambos.

-Hola Kat- dijo Gale sonriendo igual de nervioso que Prim.

-¿Se puede saber que traman?- pregunte seriamente.

-Uh…- ambos se miraron nerviosos.

-Gale me pidió que lo ayudara a llevar unas cajas a su camioneta, son para Madge y no quiere que ella se entere- dijo Prim sonriendo inmediatamente.

-Está bien…- dije aun sin creer una sola palabra de lo que decían. –Es hora del desayuno- dije señalando con mi pulgar hacia mi izquierda donde está el comedor.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Prim tomándome de la mano.

-Espera… ¿Gale no vendrá?

-No, él tiene que ayudar a Madge con algunas cosas- respondió automáticamente Prim. Caminamos hasta el pequeño baño que había para las visitas y lavamos nuestras manos después nos dirigimos al comedor donde Effie esperaba por nosotras.

-Bien comencemos- dijo ella después de que nos sentáramos junto a ella.

El desayuno fue silencioso pero placentero, después de terminar permanecimos unos minutos más en la mesa y me puse de pie.

-¿Qué haces Katniss?- pregunto Effie algo alarmada.

-Voy a salir, quizás a nadar y…

-¡No!- grito Prim. –Es decir… Quería que me ayudaras con algunas cosas, ya sabes, tareas y quería pasar tiempo contigo.

-Oh… Está bien…- dije sonriendo.

-Bien, no se preocupen yo lavare los platos y hare algunas cosas en el estudio, ya saben asuntos de trabajo- dijo Effie poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Gracias- respondí mientras Prim jalaba de mi brazo.

Subimos a su habitación y comenzamos a resolver sus problemas de matemáticas, desearía poder terminar de ayudarla pero mi dolor de cabeza comenzó y me excuse diciendo que me recostaría en mi habitación, ella asintió.

Entre a mi habitación y encontré todo en orden, pero presentía que algo iba a suceder, no sabía que era pero algo importante sucedería. Me tumbe en mi cama y escuche como de mi celular provenía una canción familiar… Red de Taylor Swift, pero esa canción solo la tenía como tono de…

-¿Hola?- conteste algo asustada.

-¡Katniss!- escuche un chillido del otro lado.

-¡Clove!- dije sorprendida, pensé que ya se había olvidado de mí.

-¡Dios mío Katniss tengo años sin saber de ti!- dijo riendo.

-Wow Clove lo se…- dije extrañada, pero algo feliz.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¡Dime! ¿Qué tal todo en América? ¿En dónde estás viviendo? ¿Algún chico lindo?- pregunto tan emocionada.

-Un… Pues es hermoso, estoy viviendo con la hermana de mi madre en Carolina del Norte y sí, hay chicos lindos- dije mordiendo mi labio en cuanto una imagen de Peeta cruzo por mi mente, haciendo que no escuchara lo que Clove había dicho. –Perdona, ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunte con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡Pregunte que cuando regresaras a Londres!- dijo emocionada y de repente aquel insoportable dolor de cabeza vino de nuevo.

-Uh… No regresare Clove… Es decir mi madre tiene un buen trabajo aquí y Prim ya está instalada en una buena escuela con nuestro primo Gale- dije sin pensar.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunto extrañada.

-¡Oh! Ah… Yo asisto a clases con Gale también- dije dudando un poco.

-¡Oh! Pues deberías ir algunos días de vacaciones, ya sabes, ya que el Spring Break llego- dijo riendo.

-Claro pues… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en Spring Break?- pregunte extrañada. Clove ni siquiera sabía en donde vivía y según tenía entendido esta semana se daba diferente en cada estado.

-Uh… Adivine- dijo ella sin convencerme mucho. –Está bien Katniss me tengo que ir, me alegra saber de ti, te extraño sabes. Cuídate mucho, ¡te quiero!- dijo y no me dio tiempo de responder.

No entendí muy bien cómo es que ella sabía que esta era mi semana de spring break, pero no le puse mucha atención. Después de un rato me quede dormida.

Soñé con Cato, soñé que el profesaba su amor por mí y Peeta estaba ahí, yo trataba de decirle a Peeta que lo amaba, pero no podía mi voz no salía en vez de eso solo gemidos y quejidos y de repente lo olvidaba todo.

Desperté y note que el crepúsculo ya había comenzado y… ¡Peeta! ¡Mi cita con Peeta! Lo había olvidado.

Corrí a mi armario a buscar algo decente para esta noche, pero no sabía que usar hasta que recordé aquel vestido que Cinna había hecho para mí, era mi diseño, pero él lo había traído del papel a las telas e hilos. Me di una ducha lo más rápido que pude y me puse el vestido, con mucho cuidado tratando de que todo quedara en orden.

Regrese a mi habitación y encontré a Prim y a Effie sentadas esperándome.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlas en ese momento.

-Queríamos ayudarte…- dijo Prim acercándose a mí.

-Pero como supieron que…

-Querida no hay secretos en este pueblo- dijo Effie sonriendo y dándome empujoncitos hacia mi tocador. –No te preocupes, estarás bien en nuestras manos- dijo Effie mirándome a través del espejo. Me sentía muy feliz.

Prim camino hasta donde mi iPod se encontraba y puso una de mis canciones favoritas…

Cerré los ojos y sentía como Effie trabajaba con mi cabello, me daba algunos tirones, pero creo que al final valió la pena. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una hermosa trenza que se juntaba al final en un moño. Mis ojos realmente resaltaban tenían un tono oscuro que hacía que mis ojos grisáceos obtuvieran un aspecto más grande y mis labios en un tono carmesí que hacían juego con mi vestido.

-Katniss, estas hermosa- Prim murmuro en un suspiro.

-Sí, lo está- dijo Effie admirando su trabajo.

Me mire en el espejo y no era la misma, estaba totalmente diferente, apenas y podía reconocerme.

-Bien no hagas esperar al chico- dijo Effie mientras me ofrecía un bolso negro. Yo sonreí y la abrase y después hice lo mismo con Prim.

Camine lentamente por los pasillos y baje por la escalera donde encontré a Haymitch.

-Preciosa, creo que alguien te espera en el patio trasero- dijo y me ofreció su brazo donde me sujete y caminamos hacia donde estaba el muelle esperando que Peeta estuviera ahí.

El lago se iluminaba no solo por la luna y las estrellas, sino porque en la pequeña isla estaba llena de pequeñas luces, parecía como si fuese navidad. Camine hacia el muelle y encontré un pequeño bote.

-Señorita- dijo Gale ofreciéndome la mano, yo la sujete automáticamente y con cuidado para no caer en el agua.

-Gale- dije riendo. -¿Dónde está Peeta?- pregunte mientras me acomodaba en el bote y Gale encendía el motor.

-Él te espera allá- dijo señalando a la pequeña isla. Así que por eso todos estaban algo misteriosos conmigo.

Sonreí y admire como los árboles que rodeaban el lago lo adornaban con sus oscuro tonos debido a la noche y la luna que solo iluminaba algunas ramas. Cuando llegamos Madge estaba ahí para ayudarme a bajar, estaba vestida con una falda negra y una blusa blanca, como si fuera una mesera.

-Madge- dije sonriendo. Ella me abrazo y me dijo que estaba perfecta.

-Peeta estará totalmente impactado- dijo ella sonriendo.

Camine despacio, seguí un pequeño camino de pétalos hasta el centro del templete donde cierto chico de cabello dorado me daba la espalda. Al escuchar mis pasos se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba. Sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos de inmediato y una sonrisa se asomó por su cara, como la de un niño pequeño que espera con ansias su regalo de navidad. En sus manos llevaba un ramo con flores, eran tulipanes rojos con una especie de flores pequeñas que según tenía entendido era llamada nubes y algunas ramitas verdes.

-Por fin llega señorita Everdeen- dijo acercándose a mí y dándome el ramo.

-Espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho señor Mellark- dije sonriéndole y admirando los tulipanes.

-Por ti esperaría una eternidad si fuera necesario- dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.

Sus besos eran dulces y tiernos, podía pasar horas besándolo y apenas sentir que fueron segundos los que pasaron.

-Ajan…- una voz familiar interrumpió detrás de nosotros.

-Hola, soy Annie y seré su mesera esta noche- dijo la menor de los Mellark sonriendo.

-Annie- dije abrazándola. Ella al igual que Madge llevaba un uniforme de mesera.

-Hola Kat, te ves hermosa- susurro en mi oído mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo.

Nos acercamos a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al otro extremo del templete. Nunca lo había notado pero era enorme, estaba adornado con todos tipos de flores de tonos rojizos y algunas luces blancas, como las que se usaban en navidad.

Peeta separo mi silla de la mesa y espero a que me sentara para juntarla de nuevo, como todo un caballero y después se sentó al extremo opuesto de la mesa.

-Esto es hermoso Peeta- dije sonriendo. El tomo su mano con la mía.

-No más que tú- dijo y esto hizo que me sonrojara de inmediato.

Unos minutos después Annie regreso con jugo de uva, ya que éramos menores de edad teníamos prohibido consumir alcohol. Lo sirvió y yo sonreí y después se marchó de nuevo.

-Peeta, no debiste hacer todo esto por mí, ¿sabes?- pregunte incomoda al imaginarme todo lo que debió de haber gastado en todo esto.

-Claro que debí Katniss, eres lo más importante para mí- dijo el mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Te quiero Peeta- dije y el sonrió.

Después de unos minutos más Annie regreso con nuestros platillos, eran unas pechugas de pollo empanizadas y bañadas en una salsa de champiñones, lo sé porque ella me lo dijo y por dentro tenían algo de queso y jamón.

Entre bocado y bocado Peeta bromeaba conmigo, así que digamos que la comida fue algo placentero, sin mencionar que lo que Annie cocinaba era delicioso.

Después de comer Peeta se ofreció a darme un recorrido completo por toda la isla, yo acepte, aunque algo preocupado por mis zapatos. No lo había notado hasta ahora pero Peeta también estaba vestido de gala, como si esto ya hubiera sido planeado.

-Peeta esto es grandioso- dije mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los columpios, era blanco y grande, yo acomode mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el me rodeo con su brazo.

-Kat… tengo algo para ti- dijo separándose un poco y saco una cajita de terciopelo roja y la abrió. Adentro se encontraba un medallón que tenía una pequeña perla y una foto de Peeta y mía, no sabía en qué momento la había tomado.

-Peeta… es… es…- no pude terminar la frase y lo bese, lo bese como si no hubiera mañana, todo había desaparecido, excepto nuestros labios unidos. –No debiste- dije por fin separando nuestros labios.

-Claro que debí, todo es para ti Katniss, porque te amo- dijo el, esas palabras eran incomodas, aun no creía en el amor, pero Peeta estaba muy cerca de que lo hiciera.

-¿Bailaría conmigo señorita Everdeen?- pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos al centro del templete.

-Por supuesto señor Mellark- dije riendo.

Ambos bailamos hasta no poder más, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde y se ofreció a llevarme a casa. No quería separarme de él.

-¿Peeta?- pregunte mientras bajábamos del pequeño bote.

-¿Dime?

-¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo?- esto hizo que se sorprendiera un poco pero después su mirada me respondió.

-No necesitas preguntarlo Katniss- dijo y beso mi frente. Caminamos con nuestras manos juntas y en la otra llevaba mis zapatillas.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la entrada trasera de la casa mi madre apareció con una sonrisa.

-¡Katniss! ¡Al fin apareces! Hay alguien que quiere verte- dijo y se hizo a un lado para encontrarme con la persona que menos hubiese querido en el mundo.

-Hola Katniss- dijo.

-Ca… ¿Cato?...


	16. Capítulo 13: Noche 9: Undone

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 13: Noche 9: Undone

**The simplest things leave you haunting my mind,****  
****I want to keep you forever**

-Ca... ¿Cato?- pregunte sorprendida y en un hilo de voz.

-Hola Katniss- dijo acercándose acto que hizo que abrazara a Peeta, tratando de protegerme de él. -Tranquila no te hare daño, no es lo que suelo hacer, ¿o si Katniss?- dijo el e hizo que me aferrara más a Peeta.

-No tocaras a Katniss- dijo Peeta con una voz defensora.

-¿Y tú eres...?- la voz de Cato sonaba más arrogante que antes.

-Mi novio- respondí sin pensarlo.

-¿Tu novio? Vaya Katniss, ¿tan rápido me has cambiado?- dijo acercándose a nosotros. Tomo mi rostro entre si pulgar y si índice y rápidamente me soltó. -No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no me olvidaras así de fácil, adiós Katniss...

Entro y se despidió de mi madre, no podía creer que ella lo quisiera más que a Peeta. Él era un arrogante niño rico que lo tenía todo cuando lo deseara. Después de que se marchó entre con Peeta.

-Iremos a mi habitación, buenas noches- dije mientras tomaba a Peeta de la mano corríamos por las escaleras.

-¡Katniss!- escuche que mi madre gritaba desde abajo cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Entramos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en la pequeña sala.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Peeta preocupado rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Si...- dije y lo abrase.

-Tranquila...- dijo besando mi coronilla.

-Gracias Peeta- dije mirándolo más tranquila nuevamente.

-Por...

-Por todo lo que haces por mí, te quiero demasiado Peeta- dije besándolo dulcemente y en ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Por un momento me paralice, pero después al ver a todas esas personas me tranquilice.

-¿Katniss?- pregunto Prim.

-Hola- dije alejándome un poco de Peeta.

Prim corrí hacia nosotros y nos abrazó, como un niño que busca consuelo en sus padres. Tras ella entro Effie y Haymitch y después Gale quien cerró la puerta.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunto Effie abrazándome, como se supone que mi madre debitaría hacer.

-Si- dije sonriendo.

-Escuchamos todo...- dijo Gale acercándose a Peeta y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Está bien... No creo que hable en serio...- dije mintiendo, claro que Cato hablaba en serio.

-Muy bien cariño dejaremos que descanses, es algo noche- dijo Effie caminando hacia la salida.

-Espera Effie yo… quería hablar contigo- dije y ella me miro extrañada pero asintió. Todos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, incluyendo a Peeta que se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño.

Cuando todos por fin salieron de la habitación nos sentamos en la pequeña sala, ella me tomo de las manos y suspiro.

-Effie… Yo quería saber si…

-Peeta se puede quedar esta noche- término ella. Yo asentí algo apenada al creer que era demasiado obvia. –Katniss… yo sé que eres una chica linda y responsable así que asumo que tomaras las decisiones correctas y…

-¿Qué?- solté sorprendida. – ¡Espera! ¿Quieres tener "la charla"?- dije roja como un tomate.

-Bueno… Asumo que tu madre ya te ha hablado de ello y yo solo quería que lo recordaras- dijo ella también apenada y balbuceando.

-Effie… Peeta y yo solo dormiremos juntos… No pasara nada, lo prometo- dije mientras levantaba la mano como una niña exploradora, ella sonrió y me abrazo.

-Está bien cariño, solo que tendrán que pedirle a Gale un par de ropa. No creo que tenga algún inconveniente- dijo levantándose del sofá y alisándose su falda.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Por nada cariño, descansen hoy fue un largo día- dijo y se marchó.

Yo sonreí como una idiota. El día había sido perfecto, excepto por el pequeño inconveniente de Cato, pero el resto era perfecto. No escuche cuando Peeta salió del baño pero al sentir unos brazos rodeándome por detrás automáticamente lo reconocí.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto él.

-Todo perfecto- dije girándome para mirarlo. –Creo que es mejor ponernos cómodos- dije mientras me ponía de pie, el asintió y corrí a mi armario para cambiarme.

Encontré unos pantaloncillos cortos grises y una blusa con un estampado que decía "Lets get weird together" y tenía dos dinosaurios tomándose de la mano. Fue una de las prendas que tenia de mi vida anterior.

Regrese a mi habitación y encontré a Peeta tan solo en boxes y una playera, el me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Hola preciosa- susurro a mi oído; yo reí y tome su mano.

-¿Preciosa?- dije mirándonos frente a un espejo.

-Lo creas o no te ves hermosa- dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Vamos a la cama- dije riendo y el me siguió.

Ambos subimos a la cama y nos miramos por un rato, después el comenzó una guerra de cosquillas, la cual no debió de agradarle a Prim del todo.

-Basta, despertaras a Prim- dije entre risas.

-Está bien- dijo el mirándome. –Te ves hermosa cuando ríes- dijo el dando un pequeño beso que poco a poco fue profundizándose hasta llegar a las caricias. Nunca había sentido esta hambre por dentro, no quería que parara nunca, quería quedarme así para siempre.

-Duerme preciosa- susurro mientras me acomodaba en su perfecto pecho.

-Te quiero- dije entre murmullos.

-Yo también, descansa- dijo y beso mi frente y de pronto me quede dormida.

* * *

Hola! Lo se este capitulo fue algo aburrido pero no se el anterior fue un boom! Y el que sigue esta mejor! Esperen a lo que tengo en mente.

Lamento no haber agradecido la vez pasada, es que de verdad me urgía publicar el capítulo y no tenía mucho tiempo, pero aquí esta otro pequeño pedazo. Actualizare pronto lo prometo!

La cancion de hoy se llama Undone de Kat Tingey quizas no la hayan escuchado pero escuchenla de verdad esta hermosisisima, la autora se inspiro en Twilight para escribirla (lo se, Twilight que?) pero encerio esta hermosa! Y la del capitulo anterior se llama Weightless de natasha bedingfield esa ha sido una de las canciones mas inspiradoras en mi vida. De verdad escuchen las dos canciones estan hermosas!

REVIEWS!

Dianadelore: No lo se… lo pensare seriamente y no te preocupes Finnick y Annie tendran un final feliz (por lo menos ellos si) Y pues con el tiempo, todavia tenemos mucho por delante. Besos!

FromWineBullets: Pues ahí estan otros dos capitulos, espero que te gusten hermosa! Y lo se The Lumineers son tan asdfghjkl los amo! Besos preciosa!

AnnieOdiarCresta: Hola! Pues aquí esta otro capitulo todo feo y sin chiste pero aquí esta, espero que te este gustando la historia. Besos!

Distrito 9 ¾: Holiiiii! Gracias espero te hayan gustado estos nuevos capitulos. Y si, ya lo habia pensado, mis sagrados Beatles! Que haria yo sin ellos? Besos!

Anna Sosa: Hola! Lo se, como ya dije The Lumineers son tan asdfghjk. Escucha las canciones de estos dos capitulos tambien estan hermosas. Y creeme si pudiera te compraria pañuelos para tus lagrimas por que asdfghjk viene lo bueno ;D Besos y pañuelos!

.37: Gracias! Pues aquí esta otro miniaburricapi, ando sin inspiracion y asi, pero aquí estoy! Gracias enserio, me emociono toda al saber que te este gustando esta historia. Besos!

Yeyuperez: Lo se soy mala con m de marmota (Dato curioso: Las marmotas son mi animal preferido) pues no pasa nada en este capitulo pero en el que sigue muahahahah (inserte risa malvada aquí) te adoro preciosa gracias por el review! Besos!

Gpe 77: Holi! Pues aquí esta el capitulo no mueras! Espero que te este gustando la historia por que se pondra mejor y asi. Besos!

Hay hermosisisimas gracias! De verdad he estado recibiendo mas reviews y aunque no ponga nada al final, no crean que no las quiero es que a veces no tengo tiempo ni de revisar bien la ortografia y asi entonces de todos modos dejen su review por que sino me haran llorar y asi.

Gracias por los favs y follows ustedes y los reviews hacen mis dias mas hermosos y brillantes en serio! Las amo hermosas a todas las que leen y siguen este fanfic de verdad quiero agradecerles por que es el primero y pues tenia miedo por que quiero ser escritora y asi y pense que nadie leria este ff pero asdfghjk me emociono toda cuando me llegan mails que dicen que tengo reviews o follws/fav. Y me encantaria hablar mas con ustedes y conocerlas y fangirlear y asi :D Asi que ya saben si quieren ponerse al contacto con migo (ademas de reviews) me pueden mandar un PM o quizas un correo si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction (btw mi mail es book - lover27 outlook. com sin espacios, claro) las amo hermosas!

Esto es todo amigos!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	17. Capítulo 14: Día 10: What Makes Us Girls

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 14: Día 10: This Is What Makes Us Girls

**And that's where the beginning of the end begun  
Everybody knew that we had too much fun**

Desperté con un poco de dolor, como todas las mañanas. Después de ello decidimos ir a la pequeña sala de mi habitación y mirar algunos dibujos animados. Después de esperar a que ambos nos ducháramos (por separado) bajamos a desayunar. Todos nos sonrieron amablemente excepto mi madre que no nos quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Katniss- dijo ella e hizo que levantara mi mirada del plato. -¿Podrías pasarme el melón por favor?- dijo señalando a un tazón lleno de melones picados. Lo tome y se lo pase ella sonrió falsamente. –Gracias cariño.

-Por nada- dije en un tono seco, no sabía cómo podría ser tan hipócrita. Sé que debería estar agradecida con ella por todo lo que ha hecho, sé que no es fácil tener una hija que está a menos de un mes de su muerte, pero era demasiado falsa.

El timbre sonó de repente y Gale se dirijo hacia la puerta, después de unos segundos regreso con una cara de pocos amigos y tras el estaban dos chicas que anteriormente habían sido mis mejores y ¡Claro! Mi exnovio.

-¡Katniss!- chillaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos y mire a Peeta el me sonrió tímidamente asintiendo y me dirige hacia donde estaban ellas.

-¡Glimmer! ¡Clove!- dije como sorprendida, pero en realidad no me agradaba tenerlas cerca. Por algo había huido de Londres y ahora ellas me encontraban.

-¡Dios santo Katniss no puedo creer que por fin te encontremos!- chillo Clove abrazándome. Podía sentir como los ojos de toda mi familia me miraban por detrás.

-Lo sé- dije en un tono bajo, casi inaudible.

-Hola Katniss- Cato se acercó a mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, de pronto escuche un sonido brusco y tras ello escuche la voz de Gale tratando de tranquilizar a Peeta. –Te traje esto- dijo dándome un ramo de rosas.

-Genial, mis favoritas- dije en un tono sarcástico. De pronto sentí que una mano tocaba mi hombro.

-¡Cato!- mi madre hablo por detrás.

-Hola Señora Everdeen- dijo el saludándola amablemente. Conversaron un poco y después se dio cuenta de las flores que me había obsequiado. –Son bellísimas, deberías ponerlas en agua Katniss- dijo ella mirándome seriamente.

-Lo hare- dije con una sonrisa falsa. Camine hacia la cocina en busca de algún lugar en donde ponerlas, hasta que una presencia me sorprendió. – ¡Effie!- exclame sorprendida. –Lo siento no te vi entrar- dije en manera de disculpa.

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo y me tomo de la mano para guiarme hasta las sillas de la barra. –Dime Katniss, ¿Quiénes son esos chicos y por qué te molesta tanto su presencia?- pregunto Effie mirándome como una madre que cuida de su hija.

-Ellos son Clove, Glimmer y Cato, ellos solían ser mis amigos en Londres- dije mirando hacia otro lugar. –Glimmer y Cato son hermanos y…- No podía soltarlo así de fácil, ¿O sí? Vamos Katniss es Effie, te ha visto como su hija desde que llegaste. –Unas semanas antes de partir, yo salía con Cato…- dije en un susurro.

-Y supongo que ha regresado por ti- dijo ella en un suspiro.

-Eso creo- dije algo inquieta por la situación. –Effie… Yo no lo quiero, a quien quiero es a Peeta…- dije inclinándome hacia ella.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunto ella e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. -¿O lo amas Katniss?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Esto hizo que me sobresaltara, Peeta y yo teníamos apenas unas semanas de habernos conocido y dos semanas de salir, pero en nuestra relación el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra y nada era normal, pero… ¿De verdad amo a Peeta Mellark?

-Yo…

-Katniss, los chicos esperan por ti, quieren salir a pasear con Prim y contigo- dijo mi madre entrando de sorpresa. Effie la miro con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Pero…- dije y ella corrió a tomar de mi brazo.

-Nada de peros, tendrán que salir. Tienen mucho de qué hablar.- dijo mientras me arrastraba hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraban ellos junto a Prim y Gale que al parecer hacían bromas. –Bien, ¿Qué esperan? El tiempo es oro- dijo mi madre a manera de broma que hizo que realmente me encrespara.

-Gale…- susurre cuando estuve a su lado.

-Si- murmuro él.

-¿Dónde está Peeta?- pregunte pero no tuvo tiempo de responder mi madre prácticamente nos hecho de casa.

Prim caminaba al lado Clove quien estaba muy entretenida contándole a Prim sobre el próximo festival de primavera que se llevaría a cabo en Milán. Glimmer estaba a mi lado hablando de cómo estaba todo en Londres, no olvidaba ni un detalle de nada y Cato estaba a mi otro lado tan solo mirándome eso hacía que me incomodara.

Llegamos al parque donde siempre solemos salir con Peeta y Annie, pero para mí mala suerte no estaba nadie ahí, así que tendría que enfrentar esto sola.

**Annie P.O.V.**

Papa se dio cuenta que Peeta no estaba en casa, pero sabía que Peeta no haría nada de lo que no aprobara mi padre. Él lo respetaba mucho y quería ser dueño de la panadería cuando nuestro padre ya no pudiera dirigirla.

-Annie- dijo Rye apurándome con el desayuno. Esta mañana hice un poco de tocino y unos huevos revueltos. Le serví un poco de café a papa y Rye se sirvió un poco de leche. Mi madre no estaba, como de costumbre; ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a su ausencia. Peeta y yo siempre nos preguntábamos por que seguían juntos, si su relación ya no era más que cenizas. Nuestro padre no era muy viejo, podía encontrarse a alguien mucho mejor que ella, pero el insistía en quedarse con mama.

Después del desayuno salí al porche y me senté a leer, pasando unos 20 minutos encontré a Peeta que regresaba.

-Hola hermanito- dije aun leyendo.

-¡Annie!- dijo sorprendido y no pude contenerme a reír a carcajadas. –Me has asustado, no te había visto- dijo el como pretexto.

-Claro, y dime- dije concentrando toda mi atención en él.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- dije guiñando un ojo y él se rio.

-¿Ese no es el título de alguna película?- dijo tratando de recordar.

-¡Peeta!- esta vez exclame frustrada.

-Está bien- dijo sentándose en unos de los sillones que estaban junto a mí. –Regresamos a casa de Katniss y pues ya sabes dormimos juntos- dijo en sonrojándose un poco.

-Claro…- susurre yo.

-Dijo que había sido la noche perfecta hasta que…- hizo una pequeña pausa que se extendió.

-Hasta que…

-El exnovio de Katniss regreso por ella- dijo de un golpe. Su mirada expresaba fastidio, dolor y… ¿celos?

-¿Su exnovio? Creí que no sabían en donde se encontraba Katniss- dije algo extrañada.

-Sí, pero la encontraron- dijo aun molesto. –No importa, la madre de Katniss lo prefiere a él y no creo que le interese que su hija este con un panadero como yo…- el realmente estaba furioso y dolido, lo notaba en su tono de voz y en esos extrañamente iguales ojos cristalinos como los míos.

-Peeta…- murmure tratando de decir algo pero él lo impidió.

-Ann… Está claro, él tiene más dinero y puede salvar a Katniss, lo único que yo puedo hacer es estar con ella sus últimos días, no puedo hacer nada más que eso- dijo frustrado cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Tranquilo…- dije acercándome a le y dando unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda. –Si quizás él tenga más dinero que nosotros y él pueda darle el mundo a Katniss, pero tú tienes algo que no tiene Peeta- dije sonriéndole el me miro extrañado. –Tu eres la persona más linda y compasiva que conozco Peeta Mellark- dije abrazándolo.

-Gracias Ann tu siempre sabes cómo ponerme de buenas- dijo el devolviéndome el abrazo. –Bien tengo que cambiarme, papa quiere que le ayude en la panadería- dijo sonriendo y después se fue.

Proseguí con mi lectura hasta que me di cuenta que ya era después de mediodía, decidí guardar mi libro en mi habitación y salir a dar un paseo. Busque algo cómodo en mi armario, por suerte encontré un vestido blanco y unas sandalias blancas, decidí combinarlo con una pequeña bolsa café y trence la parte delantera de mi cabello.

No había nadie en casa, así que cerré con llave y después partí en busca de algo que ni siquiera yo sabía que seria. Tome mi iPod y me perdí en el sonido de las melodías cerré mis ojos mientras caminaba y sentí cada nota de aquella sinfonía. Alguna vez quise aprender música, pero mi madre no lo permitió, dijo que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y que no valdría la pena intentarlo. No me había percatado de que estaba bailando al compás de aquella melodía hasta que sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban, esto me saco de mi transe musical y me gire y lo encontré ahí con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hola Annie- dijo quitándome uno de los audífonos que usaba.

-Finnick- murmure casi más para mí que para él. Finnick sonrió con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, una de esas sonrisas que me volvían loca.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo de pronto y recordé aquello que me había estado molestando tanto.

-No, gracias- dije tomando una postura rígida y proseguí con mi camino. Finnick se quedó paralizado unos minutos y después me siguió.

-¿Qué te pasa Ann?- dijo tomando mi mano y yo la jale.

-Nada "Finn"- le conteste en un tono seco. Así era como lo llamaban sus gatitas, digo fieles seguidoras.

-Ann- volvió jalar de mí, pero esta vez me tomo de la cadera. –Dime que pasa- susurro cerca de mí.

-¡Estoy harta Finnick Odair!- dije soltándome de su agarre y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron salir de mis ojos.

-Annie…

-¡No! Estoy harta Finnick- comencé entre sollozos. –Un día estamos en la cita más perfecta del mundo y me dices que soy la chica indicada y al día siguiente estas coqueteando con todas esas chicas. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes Odair?- dije llorando histéricamente.

-Annie lo siento, tu sabes que todo esto es nuevo para mí- dijo el inclinándose para después secar mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. –Yo te quiero Annie, de verdad- dijo depositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. –Pero necesito tiempo para comprender todo esto- dijo dándome otro pequeño beso y de pronto me lleno de besos por todo mi rostro haciendo que las lágrimas se esfumaran.

-Te quiero Finnick- por fin pude decir y el me beso, era un beso tierno y dulce, lleno de amor y cariño que me hacían sentir que no había lugar más feliz en el mundo que en sus labios.

Me tomo de la mano y ambos caminamos hacia el parque donde siempre solemos reunirnos todos y para mi sorpresa todos estaban ahí en medio del parque hablando, con los supongo amigos de Katniss.

-¿Crees que ella te ama? ¡Por favor! Katniss ha estado en contacto conmigo todo este tiempo, me ha escrito algunos mails diciendo cuanto me extrañaba y que no soportaba estar lejos de mí- dijo un chico rubio, era un poco más alto que Peeta y era muy musculoso.

-¡Estas mintiendo!- grito Peeta y en ese momento supe que tenía que intervenir.

-¡Peeta!- grite acercándome a ellos, todos se giraron en mi dirección. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunte inquieta.

-Vaya así que esta es tu amiguita Katniss- dijo una chica rubia similar al otro chico, parecían hermanos.

-Annie- Prim corrió a abrazarme. – ¡Haz algo por favor!- suplico.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte nuevamente.

-Katniss no es más que una simple muñeca Peeta- dijo el chico Rubio. –Y nadie juega con mis muñecas Peeta- dijo jalando a Katniss tratando de besarla, ella no se oponía. –Y ella solo jugo contigo- dijo manoseándola. La cara de Katniss estaba blanca como un fantasma, quería hablar pero algo se lo impedía, o alguien.

-¿Katniss es cierto?- pregunto Peeta con una voz quebrada.

-Peeta yo… yo… -intento decir entre sollozos. Peeta no pudo contenerse y golpeo al rubio, dejando un hilo de sangre que salía por su nariz, después se fue de ahí.

-¡Peeta!- gritaba Katniss desesperada, intento alcanzarlo pero no lo logro. Después comenzó a desmoronarse en el piso. -¡Peeta te amo! ¡Te amo!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las dos chicas que estaban detrás de él asintieron.

-Espera- dijo una de ellas y se acercó a Prim. –Espero que disfrutes a tu hermanita en los pocos días que le quedan de vida- sonrió y se giró.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Prim se separó de mi lado y miro a la chica con incredulidad.

-¿A caso no lo sabes? Katniss tiene un tumor cerebral- dijo la chica rubia.

-Prim no la escuches- dije con una voz muy débil y la chica me fulmino con la mirada.

-Katniss tiene menos de 30 de vida Prim- la rubia sonrió y se marchó detrás de los otros dos.

Me acerque a Prim para consolarla, estaba en pánico, no sabía cómo reaccionar de repente ella reacciono con gritos.

-¡No! ¡No!- gritaba negando con la cabeza, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace y ella se aferró a mí. Después Finnick regreso.

-Gale ha ido a buscar a Peeta y Madge llevo a casa a Katniss, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a casa también- dijo él.

-¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No me dejes Annie!- dijo aferrándose a mi como un pequeño que no quiere ir a la escuela y se aferra de su madre.

-Nunca te abandonare Prim- dije y la estreche fuertemente.

* * *

¡Hola! *suenan truenos y se observan relámpagos*

Lo se soy malvada, pero asdfg de aquí en adelante la historia ya va a agarrar sabor. Y pues sí, ¿Qué paso entre Peeta/Katniss/Cato? Pues en el próximo capítulo lo descubrirán. ¿Qué les pareció la pequeña historia de amor entre Finnick y Annie? A que son unos amores. Pues en el tiempo actual ha estado lloviendo y déjenme decirles que este clima me pone de buen humor para leer y escribir. Soy muy mala.

La canción de hoy es _This is what make us girls_ de Lana del Rey. La amo, enserio, la adoro con todo mi corazón sus canciones son muy asdfghjk.

¡Hora de contestar los reviews! (Son súper poquitos) Por cierto ya llegamos a los 60 ¡Wohoo!

**Dianadelore**: ¡Dianis! Si lo se Cato es muy malomalosos, pero ya no lo veremos por aquí, ¿o sí? Pero no te preocupes todo va a estar bien. ¡Besos!

**Yeyuperez**: ¡Holi! Pues aquí está el otro capítulo y espero que te haya gustado, ¡Porque yo lo ame! De verdad esto se va a poner mejor, ojala pueda terminarlo antes de que el verano se acabe. ¡Besos corazón!

**Gpe 77**: ¡Holaaa! Pues no, Cato no va en son de paz, más bien va en son de guerra. Pues hoy viste un pedazo de la historia de amor entre Annie y Finnick, espero que en los próximos capítulos pueda incluir más de Gale y Madge. ¡Besos!

Y son todos… Es raro siento que cada vez son menos, pero hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que dice "Están de vacaciones ¿Que más quieres?" y hay otra que le contesta "Precisamente por eso" y llora. Pero no importa…

"Claro que importa! Los reviews traducido al español críticas o comentarios son los que hacen al escritor una mejor persona."

Como se darán cuenta esa es la vocecita sabelotodo.

"¡A quién le importa los reviews yo solo quiero a Peeta!"

Y esa es la vocecita tonta. En fin déjenme morir con mis vocecitas, bueno no quizás primero termine esta historia. También he tenido en mente otras que planeo realizar después de esta, la mayoría en inglés, ya que es mi lenguaje natal.

Bueno me voy, pero no sin antes agradecer sus Follows y Favs. Son unos amores ¡Gracias!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

**Red Tulip Tribute**.


	18. Capítulo 15: Día 10 y 11: Lost

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado para Karrma ¡Te amo cariño!

* * *

Capítulo 15: Día 10 y 11: Lost

I know I'm not tired of you, but maybe you got tired of me  
it seems like every little thing I do makes you pull yourself away

Katniss P.O.V.

No tenía la fuerza suficiente para estar de pie, lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en Peeta, el debería penar que yo lo engañe con Cato... Cato... Lo único que hizo fue traerme sufrimiento y ahora había perdido lo más importante. Fui lo demasiado tonta para no darme cuenta que en realidad lo amaba y que él era a quien en realidad amo.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta frente a mis ojos. Era Effie que al parecer por su expresión, tenía un aspecto horrendo. Le pregunto a Madge que sucedió, ellas establecieron una conversación en la cual no pude poner atención.

Entramos y entre las dos me llevaron hasta la sala, no me había percatado de que estaba llorando hasta que Effie me abrazo y me susurraba que todo estaría bien. ¿De verdad lo estaría? No lo creía y lo único que hacía era lloriquear mientras ella trataba de reconfortarme; escuche unos pasos que corrían por las escaleras, pero ni siquiera me moleste en mirar, lo único que quería era a aquel panadero que me trajo esperanza. Madge regreso con una taza de té y me obligo a beber de ella, él te aún estaba caliente pero decían que era mejor así.

Después de un rato me tranquilice, ellas simplemente se quedaron a mi lado esperando a que estuviera mejor. Unos instantes después Madge desapareció dejándonos a Effie y a mis solas y en ese instante Effie por fin hablo.

-Katniss... ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Effie, mi mirada estaba perdida en los recuerdos. Todo lo que paso aquella tarde fue planeado por él.

-Yo…- intente hablar pero mi voz se ahogaba en mi garganta sin permitirme hablar, de pronto las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar nuevamente de mis ojos. Recordaba todo tan claro que me dolía como si aún estuviese ahí.

*Flashback*

La tarde me parecía eterna. Prim y Clove estaban en los columpios riendo como locas; a veces pienso que Clove no es tan mala, simplemente se deja influenciar por Cato y Glimmer, ojala algún día pueda ser ella misma y tomar sus propias decisiones.

Glimmer por otra parte estaba "atendiendo una llamada importante" que en realidad debía ser su novio, claro, el de esta semana. Glimmer tenía novios como zapatos.

Yo estaba perdida leyendo otros de mis libros preferidos The Silver Lining Playbook; estaba sentada bajo mi árbol preferido donde conocí a Peeta.

Cato se acercó a mi e intento pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros pero me aleje y el me miro con una sonrisa que no era nada amigable.

-Escucha Katniss…- dijo acercándose más a mí, yo intente separarme pero él me atrajo hacia él.

-Lo sé todo, se la razón por la que dejaste Londres misteriosamente- el susurro cerca y me quede helada. –También sé que la pequeña Prim aún no sabe nada sobre esto.

-¿Qué quieres Cato?- lo conocía perfectamente bien para saber que algo tramaba y no era nada bueno.

-Katniss… Me ofendes- dijo en un sentido bromista, pero para mí no lo era. Cuando Cato quería algo usualmente lo obtenía a cualquier costo. –Pero tienes razón…

Sonrió y se puso de pie, después tiro de mi brazo y me obligo a ponerme de pie también.

-¿No crees que la pequeña Prim ya tiene derecho a saber sobre todo esto?- dijo mirándola. –Debe saber que su hermanita morirá pronto…

-¡No lo hagas Cato!

-Entonces harás lo que yo diga- dijo sonriendo.

Me quede callada no había prometido nada, pero en cambio él lo tomo como un sí. No quería que Prim se enterara… No aun…

Escuche unas voces familiares, unas voces que tanto amaba y anhelaba escuchar en estos momentos, voces que me hacía sentir bien cuando estaba a punto de caer.

-Claro que no amigo Superman es mejor que Batman, debes admitirlo- dijo una voz reprochando y seguido de esto una voz femenina rio.

-Por supuesto que no todos saben que Superman es vulnerable a la criptonita, en cambio Batman no…- contesto esa voz, esa voz que me tiene despierta durante horas y horas por la noche, esa voz que me trae la paz cuando más la necesito esa voz que me ha dicho te amo y aún no ha sido contestada.

-¡Basta!- rio a carcajadas Madge.

-¡Oh vamos! Tienes que admitirlo amor- dijo Gale abrazando a Madge y esta instantáneamente sonrió.

-Está bien, ¿si lo admito dejaran de pelear?- dijo abrazándose de Gale.

-Bien- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Camine en su dirección, más bien intente correr hacia ellos pero alguien lo impidió.

-¡Katniss no adivinaras quien me llamo!- Glimmer se interpuso en mi camino y comenzó a parlotear sobre su novio Nicholas. Yo en cambio estaba atenta a las personas que se encontraban más allá.

Prim se percató de la presencia de Madge, Gale y Peeta y corrió a saludarlos. Gale la tomo entre sus brazos y el cargo, como siempre solía hacer, después le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Madge y finalmente abrazo a Peeta, pero no lo soltó, simplemente permaneció ahí como una pequeña que busca refugio en los brazos de su padre.

Después Clove se acercó y se presentó con todos muy cortésmente, ellos la saludaron igualmente, al parecer estaba insistiéndole a Prim en seguir con sus juegos pero ella se abrazó más a Peeta, no lo quería soltar.

-¿Entonces qué dices Katniss?- pregunto Glimmer emocionada.

-Lo siento, me disculpas- dije mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Vaya miren quien se apareció!- dijo Gale bromeando, yo lo abrace y después al igual que Prim le di un pequeño beso a Madge y para finalizar me uní al abrazo de Peeta y Prim, Peeta deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente. Clove sonreía amablemente ante aquella imagen, claro hasta que llegaron ciertas personas a arruinarlo.

-Que linda familia, ¿no lo crees Glim?- pregunto Cato con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Vaya que si- respondió Glimmer entre risitas.

-Soy Cato- dijo tendiéndole una mano a Gale, pero al parecer en la ignoro. –Katniss, ¿Por qué no le das la gran noticia a Prim?- una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió su cara.

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunto Prim al instante, acto que hizo que me separara de ella y de Peeta para acercarme a Cato.

-No lo hagas- susurre para que Prim no pudiera escucharnos.

-No lo hare si prometes ser buena- dijo Cato tirando de mi brazo.

-¡Suéltala!- grito Peeta dejando a Prim del brazo de Madge.

-¿O que niño pan?- me rodeo con su brazo acto que me obligo a pegarme más a él.

Y después todo paso tan deprisa que no pude reaccionar, Cato estaba sangrando y Peeta tenía el puño cerrado después Cato lo golpeo en el abdomen y una serie de golpes de parte de Peeta siguieron.

-¡Basta!- grite pero fue en vano, gracias a Dios Gale los separo, por otro lado Clove ayudo a separar a Cato mientras Glimmer reía a carcajadas.

-¿Crees que ella te ama? ¡Por favor! Katniss ha estado en contacto conmigo todo este tiempo, me ha escrito algunos mails diciendo cuanto me extrañaba y que no soportaba estar lejos de mí- rio Cato mirándome y tomándome de nuevo.

-¡Estas mintiendo!- grito Peeta, trate de zafarme del agarre de Cato pero fue en vano.

-¡Peeta!- todos giramos nuestra vista, era Annie y ese chico a su lado debe de ser Finnick -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto acercándose más a nosotros.

-Vaya así que esta es tu amiguita Katniss- dijo Glimmer mirando fijamente a Annie, en ese momento temí que le hiciera algo.

-Annie- Prim corrió a abrazarla. – ¡Haz algo por favor!- suplico.

-¿Qué pasa?- Annie volvió a interrogar, quisiera decirle que todo esto es una mentira, que todo esto es para que Prim no se entere de la verdad, seguro ella lo entendería.

-Katniss no es más que una simple muñeca- Cato gritaba, estaba helada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello –Y nadie juega con mis muñecas Peeta- me pego más hacia él y depositaba pequeños besos en mis mejillas, estaba asqueada ante aquel acto pero no podía hacer nada. –Y ella solo jugo contigo- comenzó a bajar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, él ahora me poseía aunque yo estuviera en su contra.

-¿Katniss es cierto?- pregunto Peeta con una voz quebrada.

-Peeta yo… yo… -las palabras no salían de mi garganta, de pronto sentí como aquellas gotas saladas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas. No esperaba la siguiente reacción, pero Peeta le dio un último golpe a Cato en la nariz antes de salir de ahí.

-¡Peeta!- corrí tras él lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarlo pero al parecer él ya estaba lejos de mí… Quizás ya estaba harto de mí, pero yo nunca lo estaría de él. -¡Peeta te amo! ¡Te amo!- por fin lo pude admitir, no solo lo quería, lo amaba y lo necesitaba en mi vida él era la única razón por la que no había perdido la esperanza y ahora ya no estaba, ya no me amaba.

-Katniss- una voz me llamo por detrás.

-Te amo…- era lo único que podía decir en aquellos momentos. –Peeta te amo… Yo te amo…

-Vamos Katniss…- Madge me tomo de las manos y me trajo de regreso a casa, lejos de donde estuviese Peeta.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Oh cariño…- dijo abrazándome fuertemente, casi llorando conmigo.

-¡Katniss!- Prim corrió a abrazarme. –No te mueras, por favor. Te necesito, Peeta te necesita, Effie te necesita, incluso mama- dijo ella aferrándose a mí.

-Prim… Te amo está bien, no te dejare sola ¡Nunca!- dije abrazándola hacia mí.

En ese instante todos entraron a aquella habitación Annie estaba conmovida por aquella escena y comenzó a llorar, Finnick la abrazaba tiernamente y Madge abrazaba a Effie para consolarla, entonces la alguien más con una respiración agitada entro a la habitación.

-Peeta está en casa…- dijo Gale intentando recuperarse. –Este deshecho

-Peeta…- exclamo Annie en un suspiro. –Debe de estarlo… Mi hermanito…- dijo ella. Lo veía en sus ojos, era la misma expresión que yo tenía cuando alguien lastimaba a Prim, era ese sexto sentido que tenemos con nuestros hermanos, supongo que a ella le debe doler más, ya que son mellizos.

-Tengo que ver si está bien- dijo ella exasperada.

-Annie- Prim corrió a sus brazos y ella no se lo negó. –Quédate, ¿por favor?- Prim le rogo y ella asintió.

Exhaustos todos terminamos lleno a las habitaciones. Gale y Finnick dormirían en la habitación de Gale, Annie accedió a quedarse con Prim, ya que Prim no pensaba soltarla por nada del mundo y Madge se vio obligada a cuidar de mí, ya que tenían miedo de que fuera a causarme algún daño.

Al día siguiente todos parecíamos zombis, por lo visto nadie había dormido la noche anterior. Planeamos ir a casa de los Mellark después del almuerzo para cerciorarnos de que Peeta estuviera bien. Cuanto todos estábamos desayunando alguien llamo a la puerta, Cashmere atendió y justo detrás de ella venia la persona que menos hubiésemos imaginado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Gale malhumorado.

-Yo… Yo he venido hablar… No soy como ellos… Yo… Vengo en son de paz- dijo Clove mirándonos avergonzada. Camine hasta ella y la mire fijamente, en realidad se veía arrepentida.

-Espero que sea algo importante lo que tengas que decir- dije y ella asintió.

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala, ella se sentó frente a nosotros y en su mirada se podía apreciar temor y angustia.

-Habla- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

-En realidad yo no sabía nada de esto- dijo mirándonos seriamente. –Sabía que Cato tramaba algo, pero nunca pensé que fuera así de cruel. Ellos me dijeron sobre la enfermedad y me trajeron aquí diciendo que te brindaríamos nuestro apoyo.- miro detalladamente nuestras miradas y prosiguió. –Cuando te llame aquella tarde no pude contener la noticia pero Glimmer obligo a colgar, ese día temprano conocimos a Peeta accidentalmente. Cato ya lo odiaba y en cuanto tu madre lo puso al tanto, planeo todo esto, yo no lo sabía hasta que escuche la plática de Glimmer y Foxface, contándole todo lo que tenía planeado, fue por eso que intente alejar a Prim de ellos, pero fue inevitable…- Clove comenzó a sollozar. –De verdad no quería que esto pasara, te veías muy bien con Peeta y no quería que esto sucediera de verdad lo siento- las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos.

Me acerque a ella y abrace, de verdad sentía su sinceridad y como no, Glimmer y Cato siempre la trataron mal solo era su perrita faldera, como algunas veces solía llamarla Glimmer.

-Katniss de verdad pienso ayudarte en todo lo que pueda… Es lo justo- dijo ella devolviéndome el abrazo.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- fue la primera pregunta que hice.

-Tu madre estuvo en contacto con la madre de Cato- dijo ella mirándome seriamente

-¿Y la enfermedad?- pregunte aun extrañada.

-Cato pregunto al doctor que te atendió tu diagnostico…

-¿Cómo sabía que Prim no era consciente de esto?- pregunte nuevamente.

-Tu madre se lo dijo a la madre de Cato…

-Está bien- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Es hora- dijo Annie caminando hacia la salida.

Caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos y tocamos la puerta de la casa, Annie tenía llaves pero creímos que era lo más sensato ya que no queríamos molestar a los Mellark. Gracias a Dios el señor Mellark atendió.

-Papa- dijo Annie abrazándolo.

-¡Annie! ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupado.

-Lo siento, mis amigas me necesitaban- dijo y nos miró a todos y yo me acerque.

-Señor Mellark… ¿Podría hablar con Peeta?- dije con la voz quebrada, seguramente no querría hablar conmigo… pero aun así lo intentaría.

-Katniss… Pues… Hay un pequeño detalle- dijo el preocupado.

-Vine para arreglarlo todo, lo juro, pero necesito verlo, por favor- insistí.

-Pues me encantaría ayudarte pero… Peeta no está aquí…- dijo y sentí una gran punzada en mi corazón. –Él se ha ido a Los Ángeles con su madre…

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, Annie chillo y Finnick la rodeo con sus brazos. Él me había abandonado.

Después de pasar todo el día en mi habitación llorando por fin decidí bajar, todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a Clove y todos giraron su mirada en mi dirección cuando entre a aquella habitación.

-He tomado una decisión- dije respirando profundo. –Iré a los Ángeles.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza pero me ha pasado de todo! Tuve que formatear mi computadora y no pude salvar nada, entonces estoy empezando desde 0 y tengo que hacerle unos diseños a mi tía y cosillas así. Por cierto otra mala noticia… Me voy de viaje! Tranquilas solo me voy este fin de semana y actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.

Una grandiosa noticia es que mi hermosísima lectora Karrma regreso! *aplausos* Gracias a Dios estas aquí cariño por que no se que haría sin ti.

La canción de hoy se llama Lost de Cameron Mitchell y **PORFAVOR ESCUCHENLA**! Las va a hacer llorar como locas, yo amo esa canción enserio a pesar de que Cameron no es tan conocido (excepto por The Glee Project)

Bueno díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Es un asco yo lo sé, querían algo mejor pero, bueno ya saben que paso… El otro estaba mejor pero se fue junto con mis otros documentos. En fin. Katniss va a L.A. asdfghjkl esto estará interesante.

¡REVIEWS!

.37: Aquí esta otra actualización. Pues s son muy malos, yo lo sé, pero ya no los verán por aquí de nuevo. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

Dianadelore: Dianis! No lo siento, pero algo malo le pasara te lo prometo :)

Yeyuperez: Owww ahora todos me odian D: Pero bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, espero te haya gustado.

Karrma: ¡PRECIOSA! Me alegro que hayas regresado y que ya estés mejor. Awww pues no se ni como comenzar. Me has hecho llorar con tus reviews y asdfgh no puedo creer que te hayas leído todos los capítulos en una tarde! En hora buena! Y pues ojala te haya gustado este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para ti corazón! Muchisisisismas gracias y créeme que estoy súper feliz de que estés de regreso. Y no te preocupes todo mejorara o algo así

¡Besos!

Owww ahora todas me quieren matar! Lo siento pero esta historia tendrá mucho drama, demasiado y pues ya no sé qué más decirles… ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	19. Capítulo 16: Día 12: I'll Stand By You

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Día 12: I'll Stand By You**

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

*Nota: Por favor escuchen la canción mientras lean el capítulo. Es el cover de Glee. Nos leemos abajo. ¡Gracias!*

**Katniss P.O.V.**

Esta mañana desperté y corrí a darme una ducha, mi maleta ya estaba lista, solo esperaba la hora para marcharme. Ya lo habíamos discutido, me iría lo quisieran o no, Annie dijo que ella me acompañaría y era lógico ya que la necesitaría para encontrar a Peeta. Clove dijo que ella ayudaría en todo lo que fuese necesario así que ella también iría con nosotras y se ofreció a pagar el viaje y el hospedaje.

-Katniss- toco Effie en mi puerta.

-¿Si?- dije empacando algunos papeles que quizás me ayudarían.

-El desayuno está listo cariño- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Estaré ahí en un minuto- dije y ella se retiró.

Esta vez estaba decidida iría por Peeta y le diría lo que en realidad siento por él, ya nada importaba más que él, yo lo amaba de verdad.

Baje y encontré a todos en la mesa nuevamente, excepto a mi madre, últimamente no se enteraba de lo que pasaba con nuestra vida. Me senté junto a Annie que llevaba un vestido corto negro con un estampado floreado, unas sandalias y un sobrero de playa pequeño.

-Hola Kat- dijo Annie cortando un pedazo del panqueque que tenía enfrente, estaba muy animada.

-Hola Annie- dije sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Annie se veía emocionada por el viaje, bueno, si quitamos de lado el problema de Peeta yo también lo estaba, había escuchado sobre Los Ángeles y en algún momento de mi vida quise conocerlo y ahora se me presentaba la oportunidad.

Bañe mis panqueques en miel de maple y tome un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja recién exprimido, todos estaban callados en el desayuno, después escuchamos el timbre de la entrada, Cashmere abrió y enseguida entro Clove quien vestía unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla cortos y una blusa rosa con unos converse a juego.

-Hola- dijo ella desde la entrada.

-Hola- respondieron todos con una sonrisa.

Annie, quien ya había terminado de desayunar se dispusieron a dar un paseo y revisar los últimos detalles antes del viaje, yo por mi parte termine el desayuno y me dirige a mi habitación, tome una ducha y entre a mi armario; me decidí por usar una blusa negra de tirantes y unos pantaloncillos cortos color caqui con unos botines cafés.

Abajo encontré a todos esperando por mí, todos estaban listos, claro Gale nos llevaría hasta Raleigh a tomar el vuelo, los boletos ya estaban listos, Clove se había encargado de eso con sus contactos.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Gale al notarme distante, yo asentí. –Bien… Creo que es hora de irnos.

Camine hacia la entrada principal donde se encontraba ya listo el Jeep de Gale, Annie y Clove ya había subido sus maletas, la única maleta que faltaba era la mía. La subí y me gire, encontré a Annie despidiéndose de todos, lo que más me enterneció fue ver como se despedía de Finnick, en la beso tiernamente y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que Annie riera. Por otra parte Madge estaba con Gale y ambos compartían un tierno abrazo. Al verlos así por una parte me agradaba, pero me dolía en el alma saber que quizás Peeta no estaría junto a mi nuevamente.

Me despedí de todos, Effie fue muy amable al darme una tarjeta con dinero suficiente para el viaje y por si quería comprar algo cuando estuviera haya. Prim me dio una cámara, ¿Qué acaso todos piensan que vamos de vacaciones?

Subimos al Jeep de Gale y observamos como todos se quedaban atrás, todos sonreían con la esperanza de que regresara con Peeta a casa, espero que así fuera.

El día estaba nublado, probablemente llovería, Annie estaba fascinada mirando el paisaje, una vez ella me había dicho que amaba viajar, ella no era un alma de estar en un solo lugar, era un alma que viajaba. Su sueño era vivir en un lugar grande, como Los Ángeles, nuevamente, pero tendría que esperar para ello.

Todo el viaje fue callado excepto por la música de Gale y en algunas charlas de Annie y Clove quien realmente se estaban llevando bien. Las horas pasaron volando y llegamos al aeropuerto, donde nuestro avión nos aguardaba.

-Adiós Gale cuida bien de Finnick, ¿sí?- Annie lo abrazo fuertemente y el asintió y después se retiró.

-Adiós- dijo Clove estrechando su mano y él le sonrió.

Yo le sonreí, tenía una mirada de esperanza, quería hablar a solas con él y por lo visto Clove y Annie lo entendieron, ya que ellas dijeron que revisarían algunas cosas antes de partir.

-Gale… Gracias- dije abrazándolo.

-Catnip yo sé que lo traerás de regreso sano y salvo, él te quiere de verdad. Cuídalo bien y cuídate tú también- dijo y lo abrase. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y le sonreí. Agite mi mano y tome mi maleta para alcanzar a las chicas.

-Katniss- dijo el antes de que partiera. –Hay alguien que quizás podría ayudar…

Después de que Gale me proporcionara alguna información regrese con Annie y Clove, pasamos por la sección donde te revisan completamente y después pasamos a esperar a una pequeña sala.

Me senté junto a Annie y observe como la lluvia caía a través de las enormes ventanas de aquella sala. Después llamaron a nuestro vuelo y enseguida abordamos. Clove y Annie se sentaron juntas y yo opte por sentarme sola, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en todo lo sucedido. Mire por la ventana y el clima un seguía húmedo, la lluvia había cesado, pero estaba segura de que pronto regresaría.

El avión despego y el asiento junto a mi estaba solo, lo agradecí, porque ahí podría poner algunas de mis pertenencias. Como siempre solía hacer tome mi libro de _The Silver Linings Playbook_ y me perdí en el mundo de las letras hasta que de pronto alguien me saco de mi trance.

-Katniss- llamo alguien que se paró a mi lado.

-Annie- dije y ella me sonrió.

-¿Podría?- pregunto señalando el asiento junto a mí, yo asentí y ella se sentó.

-¿Qué sucede Annie?- pregunte. Ella me miro desesperada, en busca de alguna respuesta con solo mirarme.

-Es que… me preocupa Peeta- dijo ella.

-Annie- dije abrazándola. –El regresara con nosotras, todo se arreglara. Lo prometo- dije y ella sonrió. -¿Qué ha sucedido con Clove?- pregunte y ahí estaba, totalmente dormida en su asiento.

Ambas charlamos un buen rato, me conto como era su vida en Los Ángeles antes de mudarse a Hamptonville. Ella no tenía muchas amigas ahí, ya que la clasificaban como rara y tardo en acostumbrarse, hasta que conoció a Emily, una chica que la ayudo en todo, se convirtieron en mejores amigas, pero después Annie se tuvo que mudar y no volvió a saber nada de ella. En cambio Peeta era diferente, había tenido algunos amigos ahí, como Tresh y Marvel quienes Annie decían que eran inseparables.

Después de un rato Annie callo rendida y se quedó dormida, en cambio yo aproveche y busque parte de la información que Gale me había dado. El viaje fue tranquilo y placentero, además de que el tiempo paso volando.

-Annie…- susurre tirando de su brazo, ella aun dormía cuando estábamos aterrizando. –Annie despierta- dije aun empujándola un poco hasta que despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dio un pequeño bostezo mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-Ya estamos aquí- dije.

-¿Que? ¡No puede ser!-dijo moviéndome hacia un lado y observando por la ventanilla. – ¡No puede ser!- dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

Después de que el avión aterrizo fuimos por nuestro equipaje, el clima era totalmente diferente al de Londres y también al de Hamptonville. Este era cálido, el sol acariciaba libremente nuestra piel, sin nubes de por medio.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Annie deteniéndonos antes de llegar a la entrada principal.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Clove.

-Sugiero que rentemos un vehículo… Es mucho más económico que andar en taxi a todas partes, además de que las distancias son muy grandes- dijo mirando uno de los mapas que se encontraban cerca, además de que ella conocía perfectamente este lugar.

-Uh… Está bien- dije y caminamos hacia donde se encontraban los vehículos.

Tardamos un buen rato en elegir el coche, pero por fin lo logramos. Nos decidimos por un beatle color rojo, convertible, porque así lo sugirió Annie, dijo que era adecuado para este clima.

Annie, quien era la que mejor conocía esta ciudad, fue la que condujo, yo iba a su lado y Clove se sentó en la parte trasera, fascinada de regresar. Una vez me conto como era, ya que sus padres había asistido a una fiesta de caridad en esta ciudad y ella había aprovechado para venir y conocer algunos lugares.

Tardamos aproximadamente unos 20 minutos en llegar al hotel donde Clove había hecho reservaciones, ya que sus padres eran clientes frecuentes en este, ella tenía derecho a las habitaciones que quisiera, pero ella solo pidió una.

Esperamos a que ella regresara con la llave de la habitación, nuestro equipaje iba en camino, después que ella regresara con nuestra llave tomamos el elevador, se veía muy lujos con espejos y algunos detalles dorados a su alrededor. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso vaya sorpresa que nos dimos era uno de los últimos pisos y solo había un pequeño corredor y una puerta.

-¿Segura que es nuestro piso?- pregunto Annie insegura de que aquel fuera nuestra habitación.

-Claro- contesto Clove insertando la tarjeta que le daba entrada. –Esta siempre es la habitación en la que me hospedo- dijo ella y giro la perilla, para encontrarnos un magnifico pent-house.

-¡Dios santo Clove!- dijo Annie mirando a todas partes. Tenía una sala delante de nosotras donde se encontraban tres puertas rodeándola y un ventanal que tenía una pequeña terraza.

-Clove…- dije en un susurro.

-No es el mejor que he encontrado, pero algo sirve- dijo tomando su maleta. –Aquella es mi habitación- dijo señalando a la puerta cristalina que se encontraba a la izquierda. –Annie podría quedarse en esa- señalo a la puerta que se encontraba más próxima a nosotras, estaba junto a su habitación. –Y Katniss en esa- dijo señalado a la única puerta que se encontraba a la derecha.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Annie tomando su maleta y abriendo aquella puerta. Clove también se retiró a su habitación, yo en cambio decidí ir a la terraza. La vista era hermosa, tenía un perfecto paisaje hacia el mar. La puesta de sol llego y con ella el sol se iría y la noche prontamente llegaría. Recordé aquella noche cuando Peeta me pregunto si quería ser su novia, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Tome aquel medallón en mis manos, nunca lo dejaría de usar, porque ese medallón me traía esperanza a mi vida.

Regrese al interior y por fin estuve lista para entrar a mi habitación. Gire la perilla y encontré una habitación perfectamente limpia y bien decorada, tenía una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba un jarrón con unas rosas. La cama parecía un malvavisco gigantesco, no lo resistí y corrí hacia ella como una niña pequeña. Era tan cómoda y acogedora, si no fuera porque he dormido entre los brazos de Peeta, diría que es el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Me levante y decidí ir a la habitación de Annie, toque su puerta y ella abrió.

-¡Katniss esto es un sueño!- dijo riendo y dando vueltas como una niña pequeña.

-Lo sé- dije entrando y observando que su habitación era más pequeña que la mía.

-Inclusive tenemos nuestro propio baño y una pequeña nevera- dijo señalando hacia ambos lugares.

-Oh… No lo había notado- dije.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Clove.

-La cena está servida- dijo y salimos a la pequeña sala. Tuvimos una cena tranquila y placentera, después de ello Annie se paró y nos miró.

-Les sugiero que descansen esta noche porque… Los Ángeles es una ciudad muy grande- dijo y sonrió, después regreso a su habitación, Clove asintió e hizo lo mismo. Yo me quede ahí un tiempo y tome mi celular, no lo pensé dos veces y le envié un mensaje…

**¿Aún hay esperanzas? Te quiero -Katniss**

Pensé que quizás no lo contestaría, que lo ignoraría. Entre a mi habitación y opte por darme un baño en la tina, la llene de sales que el hotel disponía y entre. El agua estaba caliente y me sentía tranquila de pronto mi celular vibro, quizás podría ser Prim, pero mi subconsciente en realidad quería que fuera él. No me moleste en ver el remitente…

**Siempre las hay… x –Peeta**

* * *

Holi!

Pues aquí otro capítulo… esta algo aburrido lo sé, pero está en el mismo estado que yo… ABURRIDA! Al final no salí de viaje, me la he pasado encerrada en mi casa, ya me quede sin libros y sin inspiración… ¡Necesito salir!

En fin… ignórenme…

La canción es I'll Stand By You y es el Cover de Glee, yo amo Glee por si no lo sabían, y pues de verdad estoy destrozada al saber que Cory murió, el me acompaño en mi primer amor… y le debo mucho… *Que cursi soy lo se* Pero él es alguien importante para mí, así que este capítulo está dedicado a él, donde quiera que este, gracias.

Bueno pasando de la cursilería… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Aburrido, lo se… Lo siento, are lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo.

¡REVIEWS!

Dianadelore: ¡Hola dianis! Pues no te puedo decir nada de lo que viene, pero esto estará interesante. ¡Saludos!

Yeyuperez: Hola, pues acaban de llegar, este viaje estará interesante, lo prometo. Besos.

Karrma: Pues si se fue y entiéndelo esta deshecho, pero pronto estará feliz, no se si con Katniss o con alguien más. Soy mala lo sé y me alegro tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Te amo corazón!

Gpe 77: Pues ellos sufrirán de alguna manera, te lo prometo. Nos leemos pronto!

Lo siento por ser tan cortante, pero es que enserio no ando de ánimos ni nada… Lo único que me emociona es que mañana se estrena el tráiler de Catching Fire! *Suena el coro de los ángeles* Lo se… Dato Curioso de la Autora: Desde que tenía 10 años, uno de los sueños más grandes de mi vida es asistir a una comic con y aun no lo cumplo :( Lo sé, es triste ojala algún día pueda asistir.

Gracias a los Favs. Y Follows las amo a todas!

Recuerden entre mas reviews me dejen la inspiración estará más cerca para seguir publicando.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima mis amores!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

Red Tulip Tribute.


	20. Capítulo 17: Día 13: Secret

Nota: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" creados por Suzanne Collins, por lo cual los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado para todas mis hermosísimas lectoras. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Día 13: Secret**

**Got a secret**  
**Can you keep it?**  
**Swear this one you'll save**  
**Better lock it in your pocket**  
**Taking this one to the grave**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

Desperté cómodamente, no había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior, había soñado que lo encontraba y que huíamos juntos. Note como mi teléfono se encontraba aun entre mis manos…

**Siempre las hay… x –Peeta**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, aun me amaba a pesar de lo que había pasado, el me seguía amando. Corrí hasta el baño, lave lentamente mi rostro y cepille mis dientes. Alguien toco a mi puerta justo a tiempo.

-Katniss el desayuno está servido…- escuche que alguien grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Entre a la habitación y note que Annie y Clove aún seguían en pijamas al igual que yo, eso me hizo sentir alivianada. Las tres nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña mesa de vidrio que tenía tres bandejas cubiertas.

-Buenos días- dije dándole un pequeño abrazo a Annie.

-¿Hola…?- Annie saludo extrañada por mi buen humor.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?- pregunto Clove quitando la parte superior de la bandeja que cubría nuestra comida.

Solo sonreí y les mostré el teléfono, Annie chillo de emoción y Clove sonrió al ver aquel mensaje. Después de conversar un como a cerca de esto comenzamos nuestro desayuno. Era el típico desayuno americano que consistía en unos panqueques, un huevo estallado y tocino acompañado por jugo de naranja y unas tostadas.

-Annie…- dije mirando a la rubia cuando estaba dando una pequeña mordida a una de sus tostadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

-Crees…- las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta. -¿Crees que Peeta regrese?- pregunte con esperanzas.

-Tontita él tiene que regresar… Contigo o sin ti, pero él tiene que regresar- dijo como si nada sorbiendo un poco de su café. Yo me sentí mal por aquel comentario. Es cierto él tiene que regresar conmigo o sin mi… -Katniss… el regresara, junto a ti- ella sonrió y yo le respondí a aquel gesto.

-Vamos hay mucho que hacer- dijo Clove poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su habitación.

-Es cierto- dijo Annie imitándola. –Katniss… una recomendación- dijo tomando la perilla de su habitación. –Siempre usa un traje de baño cuando estés en California- me guiño el ojo y entro a su habitación.

Yo hice lo mismo que ellas, entre a mi habitación y busque algo en mi maleta y encontré el único bikini que había empacado, era totalmente blanco. Decidí usar una sudadera transparente por encima y unos pantaloncillos cortos blancos. Tome una de las pequeñas mochilas que había traído y guarde un par de cosas dentro. Me recogí mi cabello en un moño y me mire al espejo para cerciorarme que todo estuviera en orden, después salí de la habitación.

Me encontré con una habitación solitaria, supongo que aún no terminaban. Decidí salir al balcón y mirar, de pronto comenzó a ver que todo giraba a mí alrededor. Me senté en uno de los pequeños sillones que se encontraban ahí. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y trate de concentrarme.

"Vamos Katniss, no ahora…" pensé.

Después de varios minutos por fin pude regresar a la realidad y todo se aclaró, no quería volver a experimentar algo parecido nuevamente. Al regresar me di cuenta que ambas seguían dentro arreglándose.

Cuando Clove por fin salió de su habitación usaba una blusa de un tono rosa neón con las palabras _Bikini Season _supuse que debajo llevaba un bikini, esta combinaba perfectamente con unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla y unas sandalias negras. Cuando Annie salió no la reconocí a simple vista…

-Annie…-murmure.

-¡Dios santo!-exclamo Clove al verla.

Ella estaba usando un vestido corto con unas mangas muy amplias color blanco, este tenía un escote en "V" que dejaba ver el top de su bikini, era un bikini rayado de tonos rojo y blanco. Usaba unas sandalias de un azul cielo y un bolso blanco.

-Solo… no se lo mencionen a Finnick, ¿está bien?- ambas asentimos a su pregunta y camino hacia la entrada. –Bien… ¿y que esperamos?- dijo mientras abría la perilla para salir. Clove y yo la seguimos, cerciorándonos de no olvidar nada.

-Bien… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Clove situándose en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Uh…- dijo Annie mirando a nuestro alrededor.

-Sería buena idea empezar por el motivo que estamos aquí- dije y ellas asintieron.

Annie puso en marcha el auto y comencé a sentir algo en mi estómago, eran los nervios que me estaban consumiendo lentamente. Después de 15 minutos de atravesar el enorme tráfico; Annie tomo una autopista, Clove y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

-Annie exactamente, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Clove algo preocupada al no saber a dónde nos dirijamos.

-A ver a Peeta, ¡Dhu!- dijo como si nada.

-Annie…- dije sin dejar de ver a la autopista. –Hablamos del lugar.

-Oh… Pues a Laguna Beach, claro…- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Laguna que?- pregunto Clove.

-Laguna Beach- dijo Annie soltando una risita. –Ahí solíamos vivir tontita- dijo.

Laguna Beach… Era extraño, nunca había escuchado sobre ese lugar, bien… quizás no era tan extraño porque ni siquiera soy americana, así que es natural. Mientras Annie conducía yo observaba el paisaje, era hermoso. El clima seguía siendo cálido, el sol sobre nuestras pieles nos hacía sentir libres.

Atravesamos un tramo con muchos árboles, estaba repleto de ellos y me sentí de nuevo en casa. Annie llevaba el estéreo muy alto, observaba como ella y Clove cantaban como locas y yo solo reía. De pronto recordé que debía de verme con alguien hoy…

-Annie…- dije mientras ella seguía cantando.

-¿Si?- respondió riendo.

-¿Exactamente a dónde vamos?- pregunte mirando algún lugar a donde podríamos llegar.

-A Starbucks- dijo ella mirando a la autopista.

Yo tecle unas palabras y envié el mensaje a aquella persona. Clove me observaba atentamente lo que hacía, yo desvié mi mirada hacia la autopista.

Severos minutos después llegamos a un Starbucks cerca de la playa, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y ordenamos, esperamos pacientemente.

-Creo que sería buena idea ir a la playa- dijo Clove admirando las olas del mar.

-Sí, creo que sería buena idea- dijo Annie y ambas me observaron.

-Yo uh…- trate de hablar.

-Ya dilo… ¿Qué escondes?- pregunto Clove clavando su mirada en mí.

-Yo… Gale me dijo que hablara con alguien, dijo que sería de gran ayuda- dije mirándolas a ambas. –Y he quedado en vernos aquí…- ellas se giraron a todas partes en busca de aquella persona.

-Pero Gale no conoce a nadie de aquí- intervino Annie.

-Pues al parecer si…- dije yo mirando a mi teléfono que marcaba la hora en que nos encontraríamos.

-¿A quién?- pregunto Clove alzando una ceja.

-¿Johanna?- susurro Annie mirando fijamente a aquella chica.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues aquí otro pequeño capítulo, no es muy interesante, pero de verdad me gustaría ser ellas. Ir a Los Ángeles a recuperar el amor de tu vida, que lindo.

La canción de hoy es Secret de The Pierces por que Katniss estaba guardándose a Johanna. ¡Johanna! Por fin apareció, la amo y pues si estará aquí un buen rato.

Reviews!

**Yeyuperez:** Pues aquí esta otro capítulo, no quiero decirles que pasara, pero espero que el próximo si este más interesante que este. Besos!

**Dianadelore:** Dianis! Pues gracias, que linda. Es algo corto pero de verdad trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Un abrazo!

**Karrma:** Corazooooon! Pues no te preocupes, este capitulo es breve pero tiene algo de intriga, porque, ¿Qué pasara con Peeta? ¿Y como los ayudara Johanna? ¿Cómo demonios Annie conoce a Johanna? Te amo corazón! Besos!

**Gpe 77:** Gracias! Espero que este igual te haya gustado. Un abrazo!

A las hutchers les tengo una noticia, estoy escribiendo una historia en Wattpad sobre Josh djfhhdfjfd está en Ingles y es una alternativa, la verdad me estoy enfocando en esta historia así que no les prometo que actualizare seguido, pero en ratos de inspiración. La historia se llama Give Your Heart A Break y pues ahí viene la reseña. De verdad léanla, es hfjdsfh. Aquí les dejo el link! www. wattpad story/4247879-give-your-heart-a-break (quiten los espacios c:)

Si la leen déjenme saber que les pareció.

Bueno en otras noticias, al parecer ahora si saldré de viaje. Y en una semana entro a la escuela! Y hfszjfhfsjkhdf sufro D:

Bueno hermosuras, disfruten estas vacaciones. Gracias a los follows y fav. Las amo mis lectoras fantasmitas, pero no tengan miedo de dejar review!

Es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

**Red Tulip Tribute**.

P.D. Cambie de cover, díganme que les parece.


End file.
